


Война стай

by Sanya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanya/pseuds/Sanya
Summary: Скотт любил называть это Великим Разделением Стай — 2012. Дерек любил называть Скотта идиотом.(Или фик о том, как Дерек похищает Стайлза, чтобы преподать Скотту урок, а в результате сам учится нескольким вещам.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pack Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641269) by [miss_aphelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aphelion/pseuds/miss_aphelion). 



> Если вам понравился фанфик - пожалуйста, не забывайте заглядывать к автору оригинального текста и оставлять ему "kudos". Думаю, любому автору это приятно. :-)))

Стаи разделились после того, как Джексон вернулся к жизни. В основном, Стайлз винил в расхождении по разным углам Джексона, поскольку хотя именно желание остановить его свело всех вместе, но, серьёзно, кто на самом деле захотел бы быть в одной стае с Джексоном?!

Как бы то ни было, временное перемирие завершилось, и Скотт ушёл. Каким-то образом в конечном итоге — вместе с Айзеком. Стайлз пытался притянуть к ним Лидию, но она упорно держала нейтралитет, не присоединяясь даже к Джексону, несмотря на их возобновившиеся отношения.

В результате их трое (двое с половиной, если учесть, что Стайлз не оборотень, хотя он активно против такого учёта) на четверых, поскольку Эрика и Бойд приползли обратно (четверых с половиной, если считать зомби-дядю Дерека, но кто так делает?). На самом деле — не лучший расклад, но, по мнению Стайлза, победа при неважных картах всегда слаще, а они почти всегда побеждают.

Стая альф? Да, это их заслуга, с небольшой помощью Эллисон. Стайлз считает карту «Помощь Эллисон» вполне приемлемой, ведь как раз такое и дает им возможность побеждать, даже если Эрика любит называть подобное жульничеством.

Стайлз гордился своим планом, прекрасным в своей простоте: Скотт и Айзек заманили стаю альф в заранее условленное место, где Стайлз замкнул их в ловушке рябинового круга. После чего Эллисон, держа заряженный арбалет, предложила альфам выбор: либо она убивает их одного за другим, либо они уезжают и не возвращаются. И поскольку Эллисон в своём роде ужасна, по понятным причинам альфы воспользовались выходом номер два.

Дерек и К° прибыли пять минут спустя и разозлились, что пропустили самое интересное.

Таким образом и началась настоящая война.

* * * * *

Оглядываясь назад, стоит признать, что иди в одиночку на Буньипа, вероятно, было не лучшей идеей Стайлза.

Из разговоров полицейских, подслушанных по рации отца, он узнал об утопленниках, чьи обстоятельства смерти показались ему странными. Вооружившись Гуглом и Бестиарием, Стайлз приступил к работе и вскоре наткнулся на отсылки к злому духу воды из мифологии аборигенов, который, казалось, подходил по всем пунктам. Откуда Стайлз мог знать, что ирония его жизни — оказываться правым в своих догадках в 99% случаев?!

Конечно, он звал с собой Скотта. Но Скотт торопливо пробормотал, что он в середине чего-то там важного с Айзеком, а затем бросил трубку. Ничего нового, вообще-то.

Но Буньип не мог ждать! Уже случились три смерти, каждая через четыре дня после предыдущей, и сегодня была четвёртая ночь после последнего утопленника. Поэтому Стайлз закинул в джип фонарик и водные очки, которые отец купил ему для лучше-их-не-вспоминать проб в команду по плаванию.

И вот теперь, изо всех сил барахтаясь в реке посреди заповедника, борясь за каждый глоток воздуха, Стайлз думал, что следовало обратиться к Айзеку. Айзек не повесил бы трубку. Вероятно.

Это не значит, что Стайлз несостоятелен. Вовсе нет, ведь он нашёл Буньипа. Причём с первой попытки.

Но вот в том-то и проблема, что он его нашёл!

В стремлении освободиться Стайлз пытался пинаться, но Буньип, как руками, обхватил своими скользкими плавниками его лодыжки и утащил под воду. Свет луны придавал реке необычное свечение, а очки обеспечивали Стайлзу прекрасную видимость. Странное собачье лицо Буньипа выглядело грустным, и Стайлз успел почувствовать жалость к нему как раз перед тем, как вода вокруг окрасилась красным.

Хватка Буньипа моментально ослабла, а вокруг талии Стайлза сомкнулись руки и вытащили его на поверхность. Судорожно хватая воздух ртом, Стайлз сорвал очки, в панике извиваясь в тисках своего нового похитителя. Но, услышав короткий грубоватый приказ не дергаться, расслабился, хотя, по идее, голос Дерека не должен бы был действовать на него так обнадёживающе.

— Ты его убил! — воскликнул Стайлз после того, как Дерек поставил его на землю. И, едва Дерек его отпустил, склонился над водой, всматриваясь в глубину.

Но Дерек схватил его и оттащил обратно.

— Это Буньип, Стайлз! Он собирался убить тебя! — рыкнул он.

— Да, я знаю. Но он был с виду довольно мил и напомнил мне мою собаку — я был ребёнком, а её звали Боба Фетт, — тяжело вздохнул Стайлз. — Но спасибо, я думаю. За спасение моей жизни.

— Это не… это не игра! — Дерек сузил глаза и скрестил руки. — Где остальная часть вашей маленькой стаи?

— А? — вскинув глаза, переспросил Стайлз. — О! Я пришёл один.

— Ты пришёл один, — медленно повторил Дерек, и прозвучало это так, словно он разозлился. Впрочем, Стайлз не склонен был придавать большого значения его тону, ведь Дерек зол большую часть времени. — Скотт разрешил тебе пойти сюда самому?!

— Скотт не может разрешать или не разрешать мне что-либо, — заявил Стайлз, немного дрожа, поскольку ветер, проникающий сквозь мокрую одежду, холодил кожу. — Кто, ты считаешь, разрабатывает наши планы? Я. И я делаю всё, что хочу!

— Нет! — Дерек упрямо сжал челюсти.

Стайлз мгновение пялился на него, прежде чем поинтересоваться:

— Что именно нет?

— Нет, нельзя ходить в одиночку! — прорычал Дерек. — В этом и состоит суть стаи.

— В самом деле? И где тогда твои три мушкетёра?

— Достаточно близко. И они примчатся, стоит мне позвонить. Можешь ли ты быть уверен в том же? — спросил Дерек.

Стайлз впился в него взглядом, но так и не смог придумать достойного контраргумента. Скотт хорош во многих вещах, но он не самый лучший телефонный собеседник. Стайлз убедился в этом не единожды. И он понимал, что честный ответ на вопрос Дерека: скорее всего, нет.

— Что ж, благодарю за помощь, — сдался Стайлз. — Этот раунд за вами. А теперь мне пора домой, к ожидающему моего возвращения папе.

— Твоего отца нет в городе, он на конференции в Напе, — опроверг Дерек.

— Вот ты жук! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Ну и откуда ты узнал?

— Мне надоело стоять в стороне, пока Скотт крутится в центре событий, — напористо заявил Дерек, приближаясь к Стайлзу и хватая его за руку. — Ты пойдёшь со мной!

— Что ты подразумеваешь под «пойду с тобой»? — потребовал Стайлз.

— Скотт должен научиться заботиться о своей стае, — сообщил Дерек. — И я собираюсь преподать ему урок.

— А поподробнее? — не отставал Стайлз. — Понимаешь, я промок и выгляжу жалко, а Скотт не совсем тот, кого бы я счёл идеальным учеником.

— Я тебя украду, — поставил его в известность Дерек. — Для общей пользы.

— Эм... Я несколько беспокоюсь по поводу того, что ты, как мне кажется, только что произнёс, — протянул Стайлз. — Видишь ли, я чуть не утонул, у меня была довольно травмирующая ночь, и я могу не совсем правильно...

— Обещаешь никогда больше не лезть в такие дела? — голос Дерека стал требовательным и серьёзным.

— Я мог бы, — кивнул Стайлз. — Но, скорее всего, моё обещание будет бесполезным, ведь ты слышишь, когда я лгу.

— Тогда мне очень жаль, но я тебя похищаю, — и Дерек, сцапав Стайлза, закинул его на плечо.

Стайлз пронзительно вскрикнул, всё ещё не веря, и отчаянно замолотил Дерека по спине:

— Отпусти меня!

— И не подумаю, — отказался Дерек. — Посмотрим, как вы защищаете своих.

— Скотт обязательно в конце концов заметит, что меня не хватает, — сердито выдал Стайлз, тут же подумав, что в его голове аргумент звучал гораздо лучше. Он вздохнул и перестал вырываться, ощутив, что Дерек стиснул его крепче. — Твой поступок полностью нарушает наш молчаливый пакт о невмешательстве!

— Невмешательстве? — недоверчиво переспросил Дерек. — Да вы, идиоты, постоянно лезете в наши дела!

— Но не напрямую! Мы всего лишь дышим вам в затылок, а здесь совершенно другое! — возмутился Стайлз. — Это объявление войны. Скотт, возможно, рассеянный, легко отвлекается, но он верный друг! Он придёт за мной!

— На это я и рассчитываю, — кивнул Дерек, бесцеремонно сгружая Стайлза в багажник «Камаро» и захлопывая его.

— Я бы с бОльшим удовольствием провёл ночь с Буньипом! — возмутился Стайлз изнутри.

Хмыкнув, Дерек скользнул на сиденье водителя и направился вниз по дороге, прямиком из Бикон-Хиллз.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда они впервые остановились, Стайлз замолотил ногами в крышку багажника и позвал на помощь. Единственным ответом стал смех, подозрительно похожий на смех Эрики.

Во время второй остановки Стайлз не стал зря тратить дыхание. Он ощупал всё вокруг и смог дотянуться до края мягкого покрытия, после чего оторвал его. Пошарив по открывшейся поверхности, он отыскал кабель, идущий к замку багажника, схватился за него и потянул до щелчка.

— Да! — воскликнул Стайлз, ухмыльнувшись, откинул крышку и выбрался.

Снаружи всё ещё было темно, и Стайлз решил, что сейчас где-то около полуночи. Он оказался на какой-то стоянке, и с его везением (однако он не поручился бы, хорошо это или плохо) — никого вокруг. Осмотревшись, Стайлз заметил в стороне огни придорожного магазинчика, и — в самом деле? — Дерек остановился перекусить, пока Стайлз заперт в багажнике?!

Стайлз только мгновение промедлил, прежде чем со вздохом нырнул на пассажирское сиденье. Обшарив козырьки от солнца и бардачок, он поискал телефон Дерека. Поскольку, очевидно, мобильник Стайлза постигла та же судьба, что и предыдущий аппарат. Он действительно должен прекратить купать свои телефоны! Также совсем неплохо прекратить барахтаться в воде с Дереком, пусть даже случайно. Хотя можно ли считать случайными вещи, происходящие более одного раза?..

Стайлз услышал, как подошедший Дерек издал недовольный звук, увидев состояние багажника своей машины. Затем дверь открылась, и Хейл упал на водительское сиденье, хмуро уставившись на него:

— Ты это серьёзно?

— Сын копа, — напомнил Стайлз. — Большинство детей получают всего лишь пятнадцатиминутную лекцию по поводу опасных незнакомцев. У меня же был недельный семинар на тему «Что делать, если какие-нибудь психи тебя похитили». Тогда я думал, что это чересчур, но на деле выходит — лучший урок, который я получал. Кто бы мог предположить, что подобные навыки придётся применять на практике так часто?

В ответ Дерек сурово прищурился, и пока он был занят бросанием грозных взглядов, Стайлз воспользовался случаем и выхватил одну из бутылок «Гатораджа» у него из рук:

— Это мне? Ты не должен был беспокоиться.

— Ты заплатишь за это! — глухо пообещал Дерек. — И за ущерб, причинённый моей машине.

— Конечно, — с готовностью согласился Стайлз. — Должен ли я пойти вперёд и позаботиться, чтобы окружную тюрьму Бикон-Хиллз подготовили должным образом?

— Ты не станешь привлекать полицию, — Дерек выглядел очень уверенным. — Потому что не хочешь, чтобы это коснулось твоего отца.

— О, мой папа в Напе, ты же не забыл? И я знаю много других полицейских. Они меня любят, я словно их талисман. А тебя? Кажется, не особенно. Ведь у них все ещё лежит ориентировка на тебя как разыскиваемого преступника. Правда, до сих пор она хранится только лишь потому, что Мария думает, будто ты «восхитительный».

Дерек закатил глаза и завёл мотор, выезжая на дорогу.

— Почему ты не сбежал? — потребовал он.

— Ты оборотень, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Ты бы, наверное, был в полном восторге от моего побега.

Губы Дерека чуть дёрнулись, и отрицать он не стал.

— Во всяком случае, пешком я бы далеко не ушёл, — продолжил Стайлз. — И я решил, что ты убил бы меня, если бы я завёл по-горячему твой автомобиль.

— Ты знаешь, как завести машину без ключей?

— Лидия показала, — самодовольно кивнул Стайлз.

— Лидия знает, как… Впрочем, ладно, неважно. Ну, то есть, если подумать… ничего удивительного, — Дерек бросил на него странный взгляд. — Собственно, я сам собирался тебя выпустить. После того, как мы выедем из Бикон-Хиллз.

— Что? — всполошился Стайлз. — Где мы, чёрт возьми?! Ты в курсе, что похищение людей считается тяжким преступлением, и пересечение границы штата означает неизбежное, как гнев Божий, привлечение федералов?

— Мы в двадцати милях от города, — сухо оповестил Дерек. — Не думаю, что федералы станут проблемой.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты зашёл так далеко, — Стайлз поежился, почувствовав, насколько продрог в по-прежнему влажной одежде.

Дерек снова бросил на него взгляд и нахмурился:

— Я взял сухие вещи. Лежат сзади. Переоденься, пока не схватил воспаление лёгких.

— Скажи честно, что тебя беспокоит, как бы я не испортил твои драгоценные сиденья!

— Да, — согласился Дерек, сверкнув острой усмешкой. — Так что лучше переоденься.

Издав мученический вздох, Стайлз отцепил ремень безопасности и перелез на заднее сиденье. Устроившись позади Дерека, он пару раз

пнул коленями спинку водительского кресла. Дерек низко рыкнул, но ничего не сказал, и Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

Отыскав мешок с одеждой и открыв его, он хмуро принялся разглядывать содержимое. Тёмно-серая хенли, черные джинсы, черные трусы-боксёры и черные носки. Слишком много черного.

— Это твои шмотки, — оповестил Стайлз.

— А ты хотел, чтобы я вломился в твой дом и захватил там кое-что для тебя?

— Нет, ты прав, — согласился Стайлз. — Некоторые правила нарушать не стоит.

Он не был особенно счастлив, но и стать сосулькой в его планы не входило, поэтому он, поколебавшись, выскользнул из мокрых джинсов и боксёров и быстро натянул штаны Дерека. Они оказались ему велики, но не настолько сильно, чтобы это стало проблемой. Стайлз не думал, что Дерек может его видеть, ведь он расположился прямо за его спиной, но ему показалось, что в зеркале заднего вида мелькнула красная вспышка.

Испорченные спортивная куртка и футболка тоже полетели прочь, и Стайлз через голову натянул хенли.

— Чувствую себя так, точно готовлюсь кого-то ограбить, — Стайлз неверяще оглядел себя.

Дерек только фыркнул и швырнул ему кожаную куртку, которая шлёпнула Стайлза по груди:

— Возьми это тоже.

Стайлз вытаращился на него:

— Но это же твоя куртка! Ты всегда ее носишь!

— Просто надень, — огрызнулся Дерек. — Ты все ещё дрожишь.

— Я знаю, что ты неопытен в таких делах, — протянул Стайлз, заворачиваясь в куртку. — Но для протокола: ты ужасный похититель. Ты не должен предоставлять мне удобства. Смысл в том, чтобы держать заложника в некомфортных условиях. Начало вышло неплохим, со швырянием меня в багажник и всем прочим, достаточно устрашающим. Я даже почти испугался. Примерно на девяносто восемь процентов раздражения пришлось два процента страха. Но теперь ты снова теряешь почву под ногами, в результате чего мне достался «Гаторадж»…

— Это был мой «Гаторадж»! — прервал Дерек, но Стайлз благополучно оставил его реплику без внимания.

— …и ты принёс мне одежду, даже если она и выглядит удручающе. В действительности, это достаточно жалко: быть не в состоянии даже нормально провести похищение. Похитители должны держать свои жертвы в изоляции и неудобстве. Распространено такое явление, как забрать у похищенных часть одежды, особенно обувь, чтобы сделать для них заключение более трудным, а побег…

— Хорошая идея, — вклинился Дерек. — Давай сюда свою обувь.

— Как?! — подскочил Стайлз, поскольку его мозг наконец-то догнал его рот, а импровизацию о провале Хейлом миссии по захвату заложников он выдавал, разумеется, автоматически. — О! Да ты надо мной издеваешься!

— Сейчас же, Стайлз! — рявкнул Дерек, нетерпеливо протянув руку.

— Ох, чувак! — жалобно проныл Стайлз, но снял башмаки и с раздражением пихнул Дереку.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Дерек перед тем, как опустить стекло и вышвырнуть их наружу.

— Эй! — захныкал Стайл, разворачиваясь, чтобы пронаблюдать, как его старые ботинки закувыркались по дороге и свалились в канаву. — Я любил эти туфли!

— Ты должен быть благодарен, — наставительно сказал Дерек. — Я оставляю хлебные крошки. Пришло время увидеть, насколько ваш «альфа» хорош на самом деле.

— Отстой, — пробормотал Стайлз, переползая обратно на переднее сиденье, по пути пихнув Дерека в бок коленом, пожалуй, немного сильнее, чтобы это можно было списать на случайность.

— Ремень безопасности, — напомнил Дерек в тот же момент, как Стайлз устроился.

Стайлз хотел бы проигнорировать или поступить наоборот, но в действительности он вовсе не горел желанием снова попасть в багажник, так что пристегнулся.

— Итак, каков твой план? — поинтересовался он. — Это ведь не один из тех спонтанных порывов «давайте используем сценарий, в котором я ещё никогда не участвовал»?

— Не будь смешным, — оборвал Дерек. — Я просто вывел тебя из игры.

— Вывел меня из игры? — эхом откликнулся Стайлз.

— Представь нашу ситуацию как игру в шахматы, — предложил Дерек. — Незачем убирать короля — по большому счёту, он бесполезная фигура. Но изыми королеву — и защита твоего врага развалится.

— Ты на полном серьёзе считаешь меня королевой? — изумился Стайлз.

— Королева — самая ценная фигура противника, — по голосу угадывалось, как Дереку трудно не зарычать. — Это был в некотором роде комплимент, о котором я уже начинаю жалеть.

— Почему ты продолжаешь называть нас «противниками» и «врагами»? — для большей выразительности Стайлз пальцами изобразил кавычки в воздухе. — Считаешь, Скотт — твоя Немезида или что-то вроде? Ты запланировал его падение? — вообразив, он рассмеялся. — О боже! Это забавно. В то время как мы ночи напролёт резались в Call Of Duty, ты занимался планами мирового господства.

— Заткнись! — грозно потребовал Дерек, отчего Стайлз захохотал ещё сильнее, поскольку Хейл практически покраснел.

— Ты же понимаешь, что всё это звучит, как бред душевнобольного, правда? В курсе, что ты чокнутый?

— Эрика признала идею отличной, — возразил Дерек.

— Ну, это никоим образом не подтверждает твою нормальность, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Значит, в моём похищении участвует вся твоя стая?

— Да. Они собираются, чтобы встретить нас там.

— Там — это где? — ухватился Стайлз.

— Неважно, — ответил Дерек, взглянув на него. — Всё хорошо, не переживай.

— Ты предлагаешь не переживать? — возмутился Стайлз. — Отличный совет. И сколько я пробуду твоим узником?

— Пока Скотт не найдёт тебя. Или пока твой отец не вернётся с конференции. Смотря что произойдёт первым.

— Моего отца не будет дома ещё три дня! — запротестовал Стайлз.

Дерек спрятал усмешку:

— Похоже, ты не особенно веришь в Скотта.

— Вот ещё! Никто так не верит в Скотта, как я! Я знаю его лучше, чем кто-либо. Правда, одновременно это значит, что я знаю как его сильные стороны, так и его недостатки.

— А главный его недостаток — неумение думать о ком-то, кроме самого себя, — подсказал Дерек.

— Нет, не совсем так, — попытался объяснить Стайлз. — Скотт — хороший человек, и у него доброе сердце. Но он… он просто за лесом не умеет видеть деревья. Если одно из деревьев не носит имя Эллисон.

— Разве ты не считаешь, что заслуживаешь кого-то получше? — тихо спросил Дерек. — Если бы ты был… — оборвав себя, он стиснул зубы и сильнее сжал руль.

— Если бы я что?.. — подтолкнул Стайлз.

Дерек не отрывал взгляда от дороги:

— Если бы ты был в моей стае, никто не смог бы украсть тебя посреди ночи. Я всегда знаю, где кто находится.

— Ну, я не в твоей стае, — Стайлз устало прислонился головой к окну. — И Скотт в конце концов придёт. Он всегда приходит.

— Посмотрим.

И по какой-то неведомой причине голос Дерека прозвучал почти печально.


	3. Chapter 3

Дерек припарковался в месте, которое можно было охарактеризовать как «посреди нигде». Стайлз бы и рад был пошутить, что Хейл завёз его туда, где его тело никогда не найдут, но он действительно не мог различить вокруг ничего, кроме деревьев. И не простых деревьев. Здешние были толще и выше, чем в заповеднике, и подозрительно напоминали секвойи.

— Мы в Арнольде? — требовательно спросил Стайлз, обращаясь к сверкающим глазам Дерека.

Дерек поджал губы, что означало: Стайлз прав, но Хейл не собирается это признавать.

Стайл застонал и наклонился вперёд, стукнувшись лбом о приборную панель:

— Боже мой! Ты сказал — двадцать миль!

— В то время мы были в двадцати милях, — Дерек вытащил ключ из замка зажигания. — Арнольд не так далеко. Скотт по-прежнему должен быть в состоянии найти тебя. Рано или поздно.

— Почему мы приехали сюда? Это ведь Стейт Парк? Ты затащишь меня в какую-нибудь пещеру? Это так несправедливо! Я не создан для

лишений! У меня очень особенный вид агорафобии. Приступы начинаются в любом месте, чересчур удалённом от точки доступа в интернет.

— Тут не пещера, — закатив глаза, Дерек распахнул дверь. — Выходи.

Резко вдохнув, Стайлз вытолкнул себя из машины. Поднял глаза, и ему показалось, что верхушки деревьев касаются неба, отчего начала кружиться голова.

— Знаешь, у меня имелись планы на вечер, — упрекнул Стайлз. — Я собирался доползти до своей постели и углубиться в новый сезон «Грани».

— Если бы я не появился, ты бы был мёртв, — легкомысленно отозвался Дерек. — Уверен, находиться здесь всё же получше, чем стать трупом.

— Справедливо, — признал Стайлз.

— Двигай, — Дерек схватил его за руку и дёрнул за собой.

— Эй, помедленнее! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Ты ведь помнишь, что выбросил мои ботинки?.. Оу! Оу-оу-оу!

— Хочешь, чтобы я снова понёс тебя? — осведомился Дерек.

— А? Нет! — торопливо отказался Стайлз. — Я обожаю ходить по острым камням, колючим палкам и… чёрт возьми, что это было?.. в одних жутких позаимствованных у тебя носках! Я в совершеннейшем порядке. Супер.

Дерек фыркнул, а затем кивком головы указал вперёд:

— Мы почти пришли. Можешь убедиться.

Стайлз вздрогнул, остановившись, и тёмная масса перед ним внезапно обрела очертания. В полной темноте по-прежнему трудно было разглядеть всё целиком, но то, что перед ними находился дом, стало очевидно. И не какая-нибудь жалкая лачуга, а один из тех современных особняков, сделанных под старину, которые полностью строят из натуральной древесины.

— Скажи мне, что мы не врываемся сюда, — потребовал Стайлз. — Я не хочу добавлять взлом и проникновение во всё увеличивающийся список твоих преступлений.

— Не врываемся, — хрипло пообещал Дерек, вытащил ключи и совершенно обыденно отпер дверь. — Это был летний домик моих родителей.

— Летний домик? — откликнулся Стайлз. — Да он больше коттеджа Джексона!

Стайлзу пришлось прикусить язык, стараясь удержаться от вопроса, сколько же денег на самом деле у Дерека. Потому что хоть он и был раздражён, но не настолько жесток, чтобы напомнить Дереку, каким образом тот получил эти средства. Однако не прокомментировать вообще он был не в силах:

— Без шуток, ты ютился по заброшенным складам и железнодорожным вагонам, в то время как этот дом просто стоял здесь? Что с тобой не так?!

Дерек не ответил, просто вернулся, ухватил Стайлза за запястье и втащил его на крыльцо, а затем повёл внутрь. И когда он включил свет, Стайлз распахнул рот, оглядываясь по сторонам. Потолки оказались очень высокими, вся конструкция была сложена из светлого нелакированного дерева, мебель накрыта белыми полотнами и

наверняка оккупирована пылевыми клещами, в воздухе колыхалась паутина… Но лёгкая уборка — и это место могло бы служить наглядной иллюстрацией к понятию «Прекрасный дом и сад».

— Мгм.. Так что, здесь есть «плейстейшн»? — нарушил Стайлз странное молчание, повисшее между ними.

Дерек выглядел напряжённым, сжавшимся, как пружина, и Стайлзу не нравилось, что тот чувствовал себя плохо из-за него. Но, между прочим, именно Стайлз тут жертва похищения. И он совсем не просил, чтобы его привозили в этот дом, полный призраков.

— Нет, — Дерек пнул дверь, закрывая её за ними, прежде чем подтолкнуть Стайлза дальше по коридору. — Раньше мы забирались сюда, чтобы спрятаться от остального мира. Здесь нет даже телевизора.

— Э-э… Со мной такие штуки не проходят, — признался Стайлз. — Я буквально схожу с ума, если нечем себя занять. Не то чтобы ты был скучным, Дерек. К примеру, тот эпизод, когда ты был отравлен чёрной дрянью и я чуть было не отрезал тебе руку — весьма увлекательно, честно. Но давай посмотрим правде в глаза: за исключением некоторых моментов, большую часть времени ты столь же выразителен, как картонные фигурки.

— Твоя комната, — сообщил Дерек, заталкивая его в большую спальню, решив, по-видимому, абсолютно проигнорировать болтовню Стайлза.

Комната оказалась весьма приятной, вынужден был признать Стайлз. Почти не уступающая по размеру гостиной, с двуспальной кроватью в центре и огромным деревянным сундуком у её подножия, туалетным столиком с одной стороны, письменным столом с другой и большими занавешенными окнами в каждой стене. Здесь даже ванная комната имелась — Стайлз углядел её через дверной проём.

Когда Дерек заявил: «Я тебя похищаю», Стайлз представлял себе совсем иное. Он думал, они всего лишь зависнут на некоторое время в каком-нибудь скромном мотеле, пока Дереку не наскучит или Стайлзу не удастся улизнуть через окно ванной и сбежать в холмы.

Однако его тюрьма оказалась очень красивой и очень эффективной. Даже если бы у него по-прежнему имелись башмаки, он через пять минут заблудился бы среди окружающих деревьев.

— Дерьмо, — вздохнул он.

Дерек скрестил руки и прислонился к двери, если и не улыбаясь во все тридцать два, то всем своим видом излучая самодовольство. Похоже, считал, что он очень умный.

Стайлз отзеркалил оскал Дерека своим и решительно приготовился вернуть Хейла с небес на землю. Умный, значит? Ну, сейчас Стайлз ему покажет.

— Итак, я хочу услышать, как всё будет происходить?

Довольный вид Дерека слегка потускнел, и он выпрямился:

— Я ведь уже объяснял тебе. Ты останешься здесь, пока не вернётся твой отец или пока Скотт не найдёт тебя.

— Вот как? — Стайлз усмехнулся, качая головой. — И это всё, что ты можешь предложить? Весь твой план?

— Не вижу смысла заморачиваться, — в голосе Дерека послышались защищающиеся интонации. — Зачем?

— Ну-ну, давай разбираться. Для начала — что насчёт моего отца? Он каждую ночь в комендантский час звонит на домашний телефон — убедиться, что я на месте. Не то чтобы он мне совсем не доверял, но всё-таки вот так, — объяснил Стайлз. — И дозвониться на мой сотовый он тоже не сможет. Я знаю, ты считаешь, что Скотт немного не от мира сего, но мой папа надёжен, как ад. Дальше. Кажется, ты вовсе не взял в расчёт такой вариант: Скотт не просто заметит моё отсутствие, но и расскажет не только моему отцу, но и своей подруге — некой брюнетке с луком и стрелами, — что я был увезён в твоём багажнике. Не утверждаю, что это будет так — раньше Скотт не вступал в альянс с Арджентами, однако стоит предусмотреть и такую возможность... Не пытаюсь сказать, будто я одобряю выбранный тобой образ действий. Особенно ту часть, в которой надолго бросают в багажник, тогда как там всё ещё витают запахи пота и крови парня, побывавшего в нём последним. Но если ты собираешься похитить кого-то, надо делать это правильно, понимаешь? Иначе мой папа откроет на вас охоту, вмешается спецназ, всё покатится по наклонной и закончится плохо для всех.

Дерек посмотрел на него со странным сочетанием раздражения и недоверия на лице:

— Это всё?

— Оу, спич маловат? — поинтересовался Стайлз. — Так я только начал, приятель. Дальше будет хуже. Ты ведь в курсе, что у меня СДВГ, правда? И что я должен пить аддералл, чтобы полностью не слететь с катушек? Так вот спойлер: я не принимал таблетки со вчерашнего дня, и с собой у меня их нет. Ты ведь даже не подумал об этом, не так ли?

По брошенному на Стайлза взгляду стало понятно, что перспектива столкнуться с ещё более активным Стайлзом привела Дерека в ужас.

— Я пошлю кого-нибудь за ними, — наконец сказал он. — Просто скажи, где они находятся.

— Конечно. Я ведь хочу, чтобы на моём примере ты прокачал свой ясельный уровень похитителя, — усмехнулся Стайлз.

А затем развернулся и стащил белое покрывало с кровати. Под ним кровать оказалась уже застелена коричневым одеялом с пурпурными и синими разводами и простынями, с виду совершенно новыми.

— Стайлз, — раздражённо проговорил Дерек. — Я достану для тебя всё, что нужно.

— Отлично, — согласился Стайлз. — У меня всё нормально. По-любому, это твоя забота. Незначительные недостатки непродуманного плана, который сплошь зияет огромными дырами.

— Ну, это не твои проблемы, — устало сказал Дерек. — Последствия расхлёбывать мне.

— Весьма благородно, но, извини, реальность работает не так. Всего лишь справедливый результат твоих поспешных действий.

Стайлз провёл ладонью по лицу и встрепенулся:

— Который сейчас час?

— Половина двенадцатого. А что?

— Хорошо. Это раньше, чем я думал, — Стайлз протянул руку. — Дай мне свой телефон.

Дерек скептически поднял бровь, и Стайлз нетерпеливо махнул в его сторону:

— Давай! Я не буду звонить Скотту. Но если тебе в последний раз не настолько понравилось быть беглым преступником, чтобы попробовать снова, то мне нужно позвонить отцу.

Дерек протянул ему телефон и предупредил:

— Я узнаю, если ты позвонишь Скотту.

— Да-да, суперслух, бла-бла-бла, — закивал Стайлз. — Я люблю Скотта как брата, но в любом случае в опасной ситуации свой единственный звонок я бы сделал не ему. Такую ошибку я совершал слишком много раз.

Стайлз набрал номер отца и уселся на край кровати.

— Кто это? — грубовато осведомился шериф.

— Эй, пап, привет, это я, — заговорил Стайлз. — Я имею в виду — твой сын Стайлз.

— Стайлз! Где ты, чёрт возьми, был?! — моментально вскипел шериф. — Ещё пять минут — и я бы позвонил в участок и поднял всех на твои поиски!

— Знаю. Мне жаль, что я пропустил проверку, — повинился Стайлз. — Просто... Я не хотел торчать дома в одиночестве, и Скотт сказал, что я могу остаться у них. Мы играли в видеоигры и, похоже, я немного потерял счёт времени.

— Почему ты не набрал меня со своего телефона? — поинтересовался шериф.

— Эм-м... да, об этом... — застенчиво начал Стайлз.

— О! Не ещё один! — вздохнул шериф. — Какого чёрта, ребёнок?

— Выражения, — напомнил Стайлз. — Смотри — это номер Скотта, так что ты можешь в любое время со мной связаться, хорошо? Мелисса разрешила оставаться у них, пока ты не вернёшься.

— Я хочу поговорить с ней, — сказал шериф.

— Её сейчас нет. Она работает в ночную смену. Пап, ты сможешь поговорить с ней, когда приедешь, если не веришь мне.

Его отец вздохнул.

— Я не это имел в виду. Просто хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке.

— Думаешь, я о тебе не беспокоюсь? — возмутился Стайлз. — Лучше бы тебе держаться подальше от спиральной картошки фри!

Шериф рассмеялся.

— Да-да, — согласился он. — Люблю тебя, ребёнок. Ты лучший.

— Всегда, — сказал Стайлз. — Я тоже тебя люблю. Пока.

Стайл повесил трубку и взглянул на Дерека. Тот выглядел смущённым, разглядывая пол, словно сожалел, что вторгся в их с отцом разговор.

Стайлз вздохнул.

— Ну что ж. Я довольно хорошо научился, да? Врать ему.

Дерек поджал губы и наконец встретился с ним взглядом.

— Спасибо, — проговорил он. — За то, что сделал это.

— Да ну, я сделал это не для тебя, — отказался Стайлз. — Ты прав: я не хочу втягивать отца. Хотя, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь: в действительности нет гарантии, что я смогу убедить Мелиссу соврать. Она чувствует себя всё более и более виноватой за ложь моему отцу.

— Вы делаете правильно, — возразил Дерек. — Для него безопаснее, если он не знает.

— Разумеется, ты должен был сказать так. Ведь мой отец посадил бы тебя в тюрьму, если бы я сообщил ему правду.

Дерек напрягся и наклонил голову, поворачиваясь к двери; его глаза сверкнули. Потом он бросил косой взгляд на Стайлза:

— Остальные подъехали. А ты должен поспать.

Стайлз кивнул и слегка пожал плечами, ожидая, когда Дерек уйдёт.

— Стайлз! — многозначительно произнёс Дерек, протягивая руку.

— Да? — невинно поинтересовался он.

Дерек закатил глаза и шагнул к нему:

— Телефон, Стайлз.

Недовольно бормотнув, Стайлз вытащил телефон из кармана куртки и раздражённо вручил его Дереку.

— Хорошо, — огрызнулся он. — Кому бы я, в любом случае, мог позвонить, правда?

— Просто поспи немного, — предложил Дерек и выскользнул из комнаты.

Поднявшись, Стайлз дёрнул дверь, но она не открылась. Тогда он стянул с себя глупую кожаную куртку Дерека и сердито бросил её на пол.

— Скотт, тебе лучше прийти, — прошептал он, а затем упал обратно на кровать.


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлз не столько спал, сколько просто в течение нескольких часов лежа оценивал свой жизненный выбор. Начал он с попытки убедить себя в том, что ничего значительного не произошло, и в любом случае — ну что бы он делал у себя дома? Он собирался посмотреть «Грань» или, возможно, «Доктора Кто» эпохи Теннанта... и неизбежно стал бы доставать Скотта странными, невнятными сообщениями по голосовой почте, требуя объяснить, почему он должен был сегодня умереть.

Как было классно, когда самой захватывающей вещью, случившейся с ними, была поездка на Комик-кон в тот год, когда он проходил в двух часах езды от дома. И то время было последним на памяти Стайлза, когда если бы он сделал нечто подобное, Скотт объявился бы в три часа ночи, выясняя, кто всё-таки умер и в чём вообще дело.

Так что, пожалуй, Дерек действительно сделал ему одолжение, пришёл к выводу Стайлз.

А потом он ужаснулся мысли, насколько привык к такой жизни, если похищение людей больше напоминает ему отпуск или поездку знаменитости в реабилитационный центр, и осознание едва не привело его к панике.

Стайлз сполз на пол, прислонившись спиной к кровати, и принялся глубоко дышать, глотая ставший плотным воздух, когда услышал шаги. Подняв глаза, он с удивлением обнаружил рядом Бойда, а не Дерека.

— Вот, — Бойд протянул ему бутылку воды. — Выпей.

Стайлз взял бутылку, и Бойд упал рядом с ним.

— Где твоя лыжная маска? — поинтересовался Стайлз. — Ты в курсе, что я не идиот. И я знаю: если вы позволяете мне видеть ваши лица — значит, собираетесь убить.

Бойд просто закатил глаза:

— Стайлз, тебе нужно успокоиться. Твоё сердце колотится, как ненормальное.

— Ну да, конечно, — согласился Стайлз. — Меня ведь похитили. Увезли насильно. Я заложник. Всё это очень травмирующе.

— Дерек не позволит чему-нибудь плохому произойти с тобой, — Бойд прижал одну ногу, согнутую в колене, к груди, а другую вытянул перед собой. — Он хороший человек.

— Разумеется, ты так говоришь — ты же его любимчик, — запротестовал Стайлз. — Ну же, Бойд. Ты единственный нормальный среди них. Мне казалось, ты должен был стать голосом разума!

— Я считаю, в той или иной форме в конце концов что-то должно было случиться, — сказал Бойд. — Наша маленькая война обязана была до пика докатиться. А так возможно крови не пролиться.

— Ты срифмовал нарочно? — поинтересовался Стайлз. — Или оно получилось нечаянно?

Бойд приподнял бровь, но не попался на удочку, продолжив:

— Ты знал, что это произойдёт.

— Не совсем, — ответил Стайлз. — Могу честно сказать: даже не подозревал, что Дерек запихнёт меня в багажник, а затем спрячет в уединённой хижине своей семьи в лесу.

— Ты понял мою мысль, — настоял Бойд.

— Ладно, вскроем карты, — Стайлз откинул голову назад, на кровать. — Да, эпопея «Дерек против Скотта» могла перейти в схватку. Но они оба вправе делать, что им в голову взбредёт. А я не рад оказаться трофеем в их противостоянии.

Бойд слегка усмехнулся:

— Трофей. Да, хорошее определение статуса. Интересно, насколько верное?

Стайлз повертел крышку на бутылке и пожал плечами:

— Ну, только так случившееся приобретает смысл. Может быть, даже лучше, что я отсижусь здесь во время их столкновения. Скотт давно хотел встретиться с Дереком лицом к лицу и расставить точки над «и». Я пытался объяснить этому идиоту, что их встреча может закончиться совсем не тем образом, который ему понравится.

— Знаешь, раньше я хотел быть похожим на Скотта, — сказал Бойд, и Стайлз, фыркнув, повернулся к нему. — Да-да, хотел. Скотт нависал над всеми нами огромной тенью, незримым постоянным спутником. Эталон того, как следует управляться со своими силами. Дерек всё время говорил о стае Скотта, пытался на примере научить нас, как и что делать. Приводил стратегии. И я думал: вот, что я хочу.

— Почему ты говоришь это мне? — спросил Стайлз. — Пытаешься попасть в стаю Скотта или что? Поскольку если так, то умыкни меня отсюда, чувак, — и ты в нашей стае.

— Нет, — Бойд скривил рот. — Я говорю тебе это, потому что человека, которым, как я думал, является Скотт, не существует. Я упомянул однажды при Эрике, что хотел бы походить на Скотта, и она высмеяла меня. Сказала, что любую из этих ситуаций Дерек расписывал не просто так, а потому что за ними всегда стоял ты. Скотт только приводил планы в исполнение.

— То есть на самом деле, — приосанился Стайлз, — ты хочешь быть похожим на меня!

Бойд рассмеялся:

— Нет. Кажется, я хочу быть человеком, которым с твоей помощью становится Скотт.

— Ну, тебе может улыбнуться удача, — сухо сообщил Стайлз, делая большой глоток из бутылки с водой. — Я собираюсь провести собеседование на должность новых лучших друзей.

Бойд вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Думаю, мы оба знаем, что этого никогда не случится. Твоим лучшим другом всегда будет Скотт. Дерек этого ещё не понимает, но я наблюдал за вами, ребята, в течение многих лет. Если Скотт порой и принимает тебя как должное, то только потому, что не может даже представить свой мир без тебя.

— Из твоих уст это звучит так, словно мы парочка — этакая разновидность шутовской романтики, — Стайлз поморщился в отвращении. — Нет. Просто нет.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я хотел сказать, — возразил Бойд. — Вы, ребята, платонические единомышленники.

— Один раз я пытался объяснить что-то подобное Скотту, — признался Стайлз. — Про платонических друзей. И он спросил, кем же в этой аналогии является — Плуто или Микки, так что я едва тут же не открестился от него.

— Однако удержался, — заметил Бойд, усмехнувшись.

— Ага, — согласился Стайлз. — Но определил ему роль Плуто.

Бойд засмеялся, и Стайлз внимательно поглядел на него. На самом деле он мало знал о Бойде. Они немного общались с ним в школе — ещё до обращения, но Бойд никогда не позволял Стайлзу втянуть его в разговор. Всегда строго придерживался деловых вопросов.

И во всё разрастающемся конфликте между стаями Бойд каким-то образом держался чуть в стороне, беспристрастно наблюдая за происходящим.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — негромко поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Дерек — мой альфа, — мягко ответил Бойд.

— Не так давно ты бросил его, — напомнил Стайлз.

Бойд напрягся, но выражение его лица не изменилось.

— И я учусь на своих ошибках.

— Ты знаешь, что держать меня здесь — неправильно, — сказал Стайлз. — Джексон и Эрика, вероятно, нашли идею ужасно весёлой, но ты хочешь быть хорошим человеком. Ты сам так сказал.

— Да, я нашёл идею глупой, — кивнул Бойд. — И что-то подобное и сообщил Дереку.

— А он?

— Дерек ответил, что собирался так поступить в любом случае. И он не врал… Но никто не сделает тебе больно, Стайлз. Если бы Дерек был здесь во время твоего небольшого приступа паники, он бы, наверное, сам помчался отвозить тебя домой.

— Тогда мне нужно пережить ещё один, когда Дерек вернётся, — предположил Стайлз, хотя в действительности не считал, что это сработало бы. — Где он, кстати?

— Патрулирует окрестности.

— Джексон и Эрика? — будто бы невзначай спросил Стайлз.

— Дерек послал их с каким-то поручением, — Бойд всем своим видом дал понять, что прекрасно понял, куда клонит Стайлз.

— Таким образом, мы одни. Что означает… — Стайлз не стал прятать ухмылку.

— Если бы я хуже знал тебя, то подумал, что это непристойное предложение, — сухо заметил Бойд. — Впрочем, возможно, мне только казалось, что я хорошо тебя знаю, а на деле это оно и есть? Непристойное предложение?

— О! — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Ты отлично понимаешь, чего я хочу. Давай! Помоги мне сделать ноги. Просто оставь ключи. Никто не узнает.

— Нет, — голос у Бойда ровный, но в завершение проскальзывает нечто, что Стайлз определил бы как усмешку. А тон таков, что торговаться бесполезно — Стайлз уже пытался раньше.

— Ладно, конечно, — отступил Стайлз. — Чисто предложил.

— Если бы я считал, что это что-нибудь изменит, я бы позволил тебе уйти, как бы Дерек ни проклинал меня, — прервал Бойд. — Но если ты сбежишь, он будет тебя преследовать. Пойми: он сам должен осознать, что тебя надо отпустить. Просто... Будь с ним помягче, хорошо?

— Быть с ним помягче? — переспросил Стайлз. — Эй, это меня украли! Я жертва! Что это вообще значит в ситуации подобного рода?

Бойд покачал головой и поднялся на ноги.

— Если ты до сих пор ничего не понял, то я не в силах помочь... Дай мне знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Затем он вышел за дверь, и Стайлз услышал звук запирающегося замка.

— Вы все тут чокнутые, — проворчал он, прекрасно зная, что Бойд может его услышать, и сделал очередной глоток воды из бутылки.

Глупые оборотни. Отняли даже возможность всласть поорать, ведь шёпот они слышат так же хорошо.

* * * * *

Стайлз спал на полу, когда услышал хлопок двери. Он дёрнулся и проснулся, проклиная себя за потерю бдительности. Из прошлого опыта он знал, что такой эффект даёт начало вывода аддералла из организма.

Вообще-то, если бы он принимал таблетки, как положено, никаких симптомов, кроме возвращения обычного СДВГ, не было бы. Но Стайлз превышал рекомендуемую дозу в два, а то и в три раза, когда ему требовалось сосредоточиться. И за последние дни, пока исследовал Буньипа, он, пожалуй, несколько злоупотреблял.

А теперь он с трудом собирает себя в кучу, находясь в самом сердце вражеской территории!

— Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой случилось?

Стайлз открыл рот для ответа, прежде чем понял, что дверь в его комнату до сих пор закрыта. А голос — очень чёткий — идёт из вентиляционного отверстия возле неё.

Со стуком захлопнув челюсть, Стайлз устроился на полу поближе к источнику звука.

— МакКол раздражающе силён, — судя по голосу, Эрика считала себя лично оскорблённой.

— Я же велел вам не высовываться, — зарычал Дерек. И — ничего себе! — это прозвучало гневно. Стайлз усмехнулся, поскольку злой Дерек всегда делал его счастливым. — Что знает МакКол? Он в курсе, что Стайлз у нас?

— Ну, если и не был в курсе, то теперь наверняка, — холодно откликнулся Джексон. — Он не обрадовался, обнаружив нас с Эрикой в комнате Стилински.

Стайлз зажмурился, кусая губы, стараясь сдержать бухтение о бестолковых любопытных хмуроволках.

— Они вас преследовали? — требовательно спросил Дерек.

— У МакКола и Лейхи на двоих только их собственная скорость, а у меня есть «Порше», — ответил Джексон. — Не думаю, что подобный вопрос вообще стоит задавать.

— Они могли наткнуться на джип Стайлза, который остался в заповеднике, — глухо сказал Дерек. — МакКол может быть находчивым, когда напряжёт свой ум. Не стоит его недооценивать.

— Ой, да ладно! — воскликнула Эрика. — Мы все знаем, что без Стайлза он бесполезен. Айзек, пожалуй, в состоянии догадаться, но он, скорее всего, невероятно счастлив, что Скотт теперь сам по себе.

— Скотт не бесполезен без Стайлза, — возразил Дерек.

Стайлз свирепо воззрился на вентиляционное отверстие. Потому что в действительности примерно так и есть, большое спасибо. Вместе они всегда работали лучше. Но Скотт без Стайлза опасен. Он может сделать такую вещь, как, например, заключение сделки с Арджентами, когда рядом нет Стайлза, чтобы отговорить его. И это последнее, что сейчас нужно.

— В таком случае, к чему вообще вся эта суета? — спросил Джексон.

— МакКол не должен был знать, что мы причастны к похищению, как можно дольше, — резко ответил Дерек. — Вы не должны были попадаться ему на глаза. У него ушли бы дни на то, чтобы выяснить, где Стайлз.

— Оу! — протянула Эрика со смешком. — А ты ведь не горишь желанием, чтобы Скотт выяснил быстро, верно? Но, знаешь, Стайлз не щенок. Ты не можешь держать его.

Стайлз услышал грозный рык Дерека, а затем шаги. Поэтому он вскочил с пола и бросился на кровать.

Когда Дерек вошёл, Стайлз спокойно перевёл на него взгляд.

— Чем занимаешься? — тихо спросил Дерек.

— Подсчитываю плитку на потолке, — ответил Стайлз. — Сто восемьдесят три, если тебе интересно.

— Потолок деревянный, — возразил Дерек, и его голос прозвучал почти обеспокоенно.

— Ну, не принимай близко к сердцу, — Стайлз приподнялся, опираясь на локти. — Мне нужно чем-то занять мозги.

— Это может помочь, — Дерек бросил ему что-то, что с глухим стуком шлёпнулось Стайлзу на живот.

Разглядев и узнав свою «Нинтендо DS», Стайлз расплылся в широкой улыбке:

— О, слава богу! — воскликнул он и поцеловал её, прежде чем прижать к груди.

Дерек слегка улыбнулся:

— Решил, ты обрадуешься своей приставке. И вот твои таблетки, — баночка тоже полетела к Стайлзу.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стайлз. — Это почти компенсирует то, что вы капитально пошарились в моих вещах, словно ищейки, ведь я не говорил, где лежат таблетки.

— Они ведь могут понадобиться, — как-то нерешительно сказал Дерек. — Ты был прав. Я не продумал ничего до конца, и мне очень жаль. Я сделал это не для того, чтобы наказать тебя.

— Угу, — Стайлз отставил лекарство в сторону. — Ты сделал это, чтобы наказать Скотта. Я понимаю.

— Нет, не понимаешь, — покачал головой Дерек, выглядя… расстроенным?

— Ладно, согласен — не понимаю, — Стайлз сел и впился в него взглядом. — Так почему бы тебе не объяснить?

Но Дерек отвёл взгляд и негромко поинтересовался:

— Нужно ли тебе ещё что-нибудь?

— Вот так, да? — потребовал Стайлз. — Ты просто сольёшься с темы, и…

— Пока нет ничего, о чём стоило бы говорить, — грубовато оборвал Дерек. — Всего пара дней — и тогда посмотрим.

— Ты говоришь «всего»? «Всего» не для всех одинаково, — возразил Стайлз. — Я застрял здесь на три дня. Это семьдесят два часа моей жизни, которые я никогда не смогу вернуть. То есть четыре тысячи триста двадцать минут. А ещё… ну ладно, на самом деле я не знаю, сколько это секунд, для подсчёта мне, похоже, потребуется калькулятор. Но, в любом случае, много!

— Двести пятьдесят тысяч двести, — подсказал Дерек, а затем развернулся к двери. — Я буду здесь, если понадоблюсь.

У изумлённого Стайлза на секунду отвалилась челюсть, прежде чем он нашёлся с ответом и крикнул вслед:

— Я бы предпочёл вернуться к подсчёту мнимой плитки на потолке!

Он ещё какое-то время сверлил взглядом дверь, и только потом добрался до своей бутылочки с таблетками. Поскольку если он собирается выбраться отсюда, будет лучше, если он сможет задерживаться мыслями на чём-то более трёх минут.

Но, вытряхнув пару таблеток на ладонь, Стайлз застыл. Недоверчиво рассмеявшись, он тут же закусил губу, опасаясь, как бы оборотни не услышали и не решили выяснить, что сделали не так.

А они сделали.

У Стайлза оставалось немало старых бутылочек из-под аддералла, которые он приспособил для иных нужд. Вот и в этой хранились капсулы вовсе не с его лекарством. А наполненные пеплом рябины.


	5. Chapter 5

Сейчас Стайлз не настолько доверял себе, чтобы решиться на следующий ход. Его мозг то работал в гиперактивном режиме, то замедлялся, а Стайлз понимал, что получит только один шанс на побег. Рябиновый барьер держится на вере и воплощается с помощью ясного, связного потока мысли, на который он вряд ли был способен в данный момент.

В действительности он до сих пор точно не знал, как вся эта штука работает. Дитон обожал говорить красиво, применяя цветистые термины, на деле не значившие ничего. «Искра», «вера», «чудеса»...

На самом деле, рябина не помогала от всего, но Стайлзу не удалось разыскать никакой литературы по данному вопросу. Только невнятные отсылки в Интернете: «Рябина применяется в качестве защиты от злобных существ», и Стайлз отнёс это к бесполезной информации, поскольку рябина также останавливала и Скотта, а Скотт был настолько далёк от злых намерений, насколько только можно себе представить.

Таким образом, он не был уверен, как быстро можно сломать возведённый барьер и как удаление того, кто его построил, повлияет на прочность. Не исключено, что Стайлз получит фору всего в несколько миль, прежде чем барьер разрушится и оборотни сядут ему на хвост.

Стайлз понимал, что должен продумать всё до мелочей. Он раз примерно сто упрекнул Дерека в неумении разработать нормальный план, критикуя своё похищение, и не собирался повторять ошибки Хейла. Он подождёт представившейся возможности и провернёт всё, только когда будет готов.

Для начала Стайлз заперся в небольшой ванной комнате и опустошил капсулы, подстелив коврик. Он ломал их, вскрывая, одну за другой и высыпал содержимое обратно в бутылку. Его руки слегка дрожали, и он вынужден был остановиться на минуту, опасаясь просыпать пепел на пол. Глубоко подышав и успокоившись, Стайлз продолжил.

Получилось не так уж много, потому что Скотт отдал ему то, что осталось после его диверсии против Джерарда Арджента. Но если Стайлз сделает всё правильно, то у него получится растянуть порошок на сколько понадобится.

Он как раз сломал последнюю капсулу и в буквальном смысле сметал улики под коврик, когда дверь в ванную громыхнула.

— Что ты там делаешь? — требовательно поинтересовалась Эрика, и он услышал, как она в нетерпении постукивает рукой по двери.

Он закрутил крышку на бутылке и внимательно осмотрел её снаружи. Теперь не было похоже, что внутри находятся таблетки, но и заподозрить там рябиновый порошок оснований не было. Тем не менее, поставить бутылочку на вид Стайлз уже не мог.

— Стайлз, — промурлыкала Эрика за дверью, и он знал, что она способна без проблем вынести её напрочь. А уж сломать защёлку может вообще играючи. Так что у него не имелось времени.

— Секунду, — огрызнулся Стайлз и запихнул бутылочку в карман джинсов, а затем потянулся к защёлке. — Какие-то проблемы?

Эрика засунулась внутрь, скользнув одной рукой вверх по косяку, и с ухмылкой уставилась на него:

— Что делаешь, Бэмби?

Стайлз скрестил руки на груди:

— Вот как? Я разжалован из Бэтменов в Бэмби?

Эрика рассмеялась — громко и чуть-чуть слишком весело.

— На самом деле, ты слишком очаровательный, — она схватила его за рукав хенли и вытащила из ванной. — Дерек назначил меня ответственным приглядывателем за детьми.

— Что? — Стайлз выкрутился из её захвата и попятился к кровати. — А где сам Дерек? Или Бойд? Да даже Джексон!

— Ты делаешь мне больно, Стайлз, — Эрика надула губы и приложила ладонь к сердцу. — Я-то думала, мы друзья!

Хуже всего, что они почти были друзьями. Где-то между тем, как она разнесла радиатор его джипа, и тем, как он держал её, когда Дерек сломал ей руку, они достигли своего рода перемирия. Потом был подвал, стая альф — и вдруг они вернулись на позиции по разные стороны баррикад.

— Друзья не позволяют похищать друзей, — указал Стайлз, и улыбка Эрики стала натянутой, но не пропала.

— Так всё-таки — что ты там делал? — лукаво осведомилась Эрика, но затем углядела очертания бутылочки в кармане его джинсов. На секунду Стайлзу показалось, что она о чём-то догадалась, но выражение лица Эрики смягчилось: — Ах, вот оно что. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь у тебя есть таблетки.

— Что? — переспросил Стайлз, поморщившись, поскольку голос получился скрипучим.

— Таблетки, — сухо повторила Эрика. — Они ведь правильные? Дерек должен был подумать о них сразу же. Но он плохо представляет себе, что такое быть человеком. Я оборотень меньше года, и то иногда забываю о таких вещах.

— Да, — быстро ответил Стайлз. — Это было именно то, что мне нужно.

Сердце не могло выдать его предательским сбоем ритма, ведь такой ответ — не ложь.

— Ну и славно, — Эрика отбросила волосы назад и состроила озабоченную гримасу. — Мне не хотелось бы иметь с тобой дела, когда ты не закинулся лекарством.

Эрика, когда старалась маскировать свои эмоции, иногда напоминала Стайлзу Лидию. Но Лидия обладала безупречным контролем и практиковалась годами. Эрика же пыталась овладеть искусством быть Лидией, не имея достаточной подготовки, и в её масках легко нащупывались щели.

Стайлз прекрасно знал, куда надавить, чтобы её маска распалась на части. И его даже не волновало, что таким образом он раскроет свою осведомлённость.

— Как насчёт тебя? — Стайлз отвернулся от Эрики, заталкивая бутылочку как можно глубже в карман. — Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

— Я в порядке, — с опаской отозвалась Эрика.

— Вот как? — Стайлз снова развернулся к ней лицом. — Потому что я знаю, что стая Скотта довольно сильна. И не однажды наблюдал, как они вам наваляли. Мы оба в курсе, что ты не выстоишь против Скотта, даже с Джексоном на подхвате.

— Не волнуйся, мы ушли на своих двоих, — рассмеялась Эрика, но Стайлз видел, что это ненатуральный смех. — Мы ведь принесли твои вещи, верно? И, знаешь, Скотт вовсе не ждал нас там специально. Когда мы на него наткнулись, было больше похоже, что он пришёл в твой дом ради видеоигр.

— У нас со Скоттом все игры одинаковые, — легко парировал Стайлз. — Именно поэтому мы играем друг против друга в онлайне. Так что он, скорее, искал в моём доме какие-нибудь зацепки.

— Какая вера! — фыркнула Эрика. — И что заставляет тебя думать, будто ты можешь на него рассчитывать?

— Потому что, в отличие от некоторых, он не скрывается в страхе, едва поблизости запахнет жареным.

Стайлз отдавал себе отчёт, что нарывается. Новая улыбка Эрики получилась злой. Волчица выглядела, как в первые дни после обращения, когда едва сдерживала гнев и силу, и была похожа на готовую взорваться пороховую бочку.

Они никогда не говорили о произошедшем с ними. Никогда не вспоминали, как Стайлза избили до крови и синяков в подвале, где держали Эрику и Бойда, пропуская через них электричество. Как Стайлза увезли оттуда и выбросили перед домом Скотта, а Эрика и Бойд освободились только для того, чтобы снова сбежать.

Закрывать глаза на проблему кажется прекрасной идеей в теории, но на деле от этого не становится лучше. Она просто остаётся в вашей памяти, отложенная там, в прошлом, и никуда не девается.

— Эрика, — неуверенно начал Стайлз, сам не понимая, чего хочет — извиниться или заставить её уйти.

Но она не дала ему возможности решить, толкнув на кровать. Одной рукой она вцепилась в его рубашку, собрав её складками, и острые как бритва когти Эрики прорвали ткань, колко касаясь его кожи.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что Скотт взаправду переживает о тебе, да? — она рассмеялась, и смех прозвучал достаточно маниакально, чтобы напомнить Стайлзу мультяшного персонажа Бетти Буп, только с когтями. — Конечно, у вас всё было отлично, когда ты был его единственным другом. Но потом он стал одним из нас. И приобрёл популярность. А ты остался всё тем же унылым отчаявшимся гиком, каким был всегда.

— Блин, а мне-то казалось, ты миновала психофазу суки, — проговорил Стайлз, ненавидя дрожь в своём голосе, потому что знал: Эрика её не пропустит.

Он прекрасно чувствовал, как его сердце сорвалось в сумасшедший ритм, и попытался отодвинуться по кровати дальше. Но Эрика без колебаний потянулась следом за ним, практически заползая ему на колени.

— Дерек похитил тебя, чтобы преподать Скотту урок, так? — прошипела она. — Но что, если это не тот урок, который ты полагаешь? Вдруг на самом деле он хочет показать Скотту, как легко тот может обойтись без тебя?

Дыхание Стайлза сбилось, а Эрика подтянула его к себе, наклонив голову и приблизив губы к уху, чтобы прошептать:

— Что ты собираешься делать, когда Скотт не придёт за тобой?

Стайлз просунул руку между их телами, обхватив пальцами верхнюю часть бутылочки у себя в кармане.

— Отойди от меня, — предупредил он, и его голос прозвучал тихо, но на сей раз не дрогнул.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого? — соблазняюще проворковала Эрика. — Потому что если бы ты попросил — очень, очень хорошо попросил, — мы бы могли...

Он как раз скручивал крышечку с бутылки, когда Эрика отлетела от него.

Всё произошло настолько быстро, что в первый момент Стайлз ничего не понял: вот Эрика так близко, что он чувствует её дыхание, а вот она уже врезалась в противоположную стену. А между ними из ниоткуда появился Дерек.

— Вон! — проревел Дерек своим альфа-голосом — тем самым, который меньше чем за десять секунд заставил Айзека превратиться из волка обратно в шестнадцатилетнего паренька, скорчившегося в углу от страха. На Эрику голос подействовал не хуже — она задрожала и издала звук, подозрительно похожий на всхлип, прежде чем вскочить на ноги и испариться из комнаты.

Стайлз и секунды не успел насладиться освобождением, как Дерек встал перед ним, вздёрнул на ноги и посмотрел так, словно произошедшее — его вина.

— Ты испугался её! — рявкнул Дерек.

— Нет, не испугался, — немедленно запротестовал Стайлз. — Нисколько. Даже близко нет. И — вау, ничего себе, серьёзно? — отличный способ всё решить: обвинить жертву. Твоя волчица практически растерзала меня, а я даже не получаю: «Эй, ты в порядке?». Я не...

— Не ври мне, — резко оборвал Дерек. — Ты её испугался!

— Видишь, ты считаешь так, но у детекторов лжи по крайней мере четыре процента погрешности. И я уверен, что примерно так же и у оборотней, — Стайлз попытался проскользнуть мимо Дерека.

— Почему ты боишься её? — Дерек прижал Стайлза к стене, не дав себя обойти. — Ведь ты не боишься даже меня.

— Ну, в основном, ты просто угрожаешь мне болью, а как показывает практика, до дела не доходит, — признался Стайлз. — Если не считать случая с рулевым колесом. Но я тебя тогда несколько провоцировал и, в общем-то, заслужил, и я...

— Она тебе что-то сделала когда-то? — Дерек протянул руку и удивительно нежно ухватил Стайлза за подбородок, поворачивая голову и заставляя встретиться с ним взглядом. И отпустил в тот же момент, как Стайлз отвёл глаза. — Почему ты мне ничего не говорил?

— Я думал, это было твоё распоряжение, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Я всегда воспринимал тебя кем-то вроде вежливой реинкарнации Эрика фон Зиппера из «Пляжных игр», жёстко управляющего своей «Крысиной стаей». Правда, при таком раскладе Скотт получается Фрэнки Авалоном, а я — Аннетт Фаничелло, что не особенно-то приятно осознавать.

Дерек посмотрел на него в недоумении:

— Ты о чём?

— Это фильм 1960-х годов, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся Стайлз. — Не твоя эпоха.

— Стайлз, — в голосе Дерека зазвучал тот особый оттенок разочарования, который он, кажется, приберегал специально для Стилински. — Она просто должна была тебя отвлечь.

— Ну, она справилась блестяще, — сказал Стайлз. — Я отвлёкся как минимум на полчаса, лежа без сознания в мусорном контейнере. Так что слава твоему руководству. У тебя отличная банда. Ты — яркий пример для молодого Скотта.

Глаза Дерека на мгновение загорелись красным, но затем он справился с собой.

— Такого больше не повторится, — глухо пообещал он.

— Ты же не собираешься её убить, правда? — нерешительно поинтересовался Стайлз.

Дерек закатил глаза:

— Нет, Стайлз, я не собираюсь её убивать. С чего, чёрт возьми, ты это взял?

— Да откуда мне знать? Это ведь твой обычный план действий по умолчанию: «Какая-то проблема? Давайте убьём её!», — защищаясь, объяснил Стайлз. — Не то чтобы такой способ неэффективен. К примеру, я был полностью «за» убийство Джексона. По-моему, лучшее решение из всех возможных. Но я по-прежнему симпатизирую Эрике, хотя она меня сейчас ненавидит.

— Она не ненавидит тебя, — медленно проговорил Дерек. — Она просто хочет, чтобы ты был в нашей стае.

— Да ну? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Стайлз. — Тогда она выбрала забавный способ показать это.

— Я поговорю с ней, — пообещал Дерек и отошёл. Вид у него стал до странного неловким, и он упорно пялился себе под ноги. — Ты голоден? Я заставлю Эрику достать всё, что ты захочешь.

— Считаешь, еда что-то исправит? — спросил Стайлз.

Дерек с ничего не выражающим лицом посмотрел в сторону:

— А есть что-то, что исправит?

Очевидно, он не ждал ответа, предполагая свой вопрос риторическим, а не открывая возможность предлагать варианты. Но Стайлз не признавал риторических вопросов, и у него был ответ:

— Да! Есть кое-что, что ты можешь сделать. Ты можешь выпустить меня отсюда. Потому что хватит, ладно? Ты сделал достаточно, зашёл достаточно далеко.

— В миле вверх по дороге есть место, где делают отличные гамбургеры, — сообщил Дерек. У него, напротив, никогда не возникало никаких проблем сделать вид, будто любые слова Стайлза — риторические. — Думаю, фигурная картошка-фри у них тоже найдётся.

— Я не хочу есть, — ответил Стайлз, и по большей части не обманул.

Но только по большей части. Поскольку на самом деле он проголодался, вот только мысли о еде в данный момент ужасали.

— Ты болен? — Дерек, слегка нахмурившись, снова приблизился к нему.

— Эй, эй! Личное пространство! — завопил Стайлз, уклоняясь от обладающего тонким нюхом оборотня. — Я не болен. Просто не хочу ничего от тебя, ясно? И почему бы тебе не отправиться организовывать очередную совершенно бессмысленную потасовку со своими прихвостнями, как ты имеешь обыкновение делать? — Стайлз нахмурился, пытаясь осмыслить свой странный выбор слов. — И нет, я не знаю, почему вдруг заговорил, как британский профессор, но, пожалуйста, просто иди.

— Ты должен съесть что-нибудь, — Дерек мог бы показаться взволнованным, даже обеспокоенным, если бы только не смотрел на Стайлза так, точно тот оскорбил его лично.

По чести говоря, Стайлз его, конечно, оскорблял, и не раз, но всё равно!

— Боже мой! — закричал Стайлз. — Я не хочу твою дурацкую фигурную картошку фри, понятно? С моей стороны сказать подобное — практически кощунство, но это правда. Так что просто оставь меня в покое!

— Хорошо, — прорычал Дерек, направляясь к выходу. — Можешь голодать, если хочешь. Извини, если я забочусь.

Он захлопнул за собой дверь, не оглянувшись. Подошедший следом Стайлз услышал щелчок замка и разочарованно простонал.

— Я надеюсь, ты отдаёшь себе отчёт, что это прозвучало, словно ты исполняешь роль из «Красавицы и Чудовища», — громко сообщил Стайлз Хейлу вслед.

Он сердито стукнул кулаком по запертой двери и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, прежде чем развернуться и прижаться к ней спиной, сползая на пол.

Он так устал, и ему жутко всё это надоело.

Стайлз чувствовал, как быстро колотится сердце, и принялся успокаивать дыхание, не желая привлекать внимание Дерека к своему плачевному состоянию и рисковать снова вступить с ним в стычку.

Прямо сейчас он не мог иметь дела с глупым Дереком Хейлом. Стайлз даже не был уверен, заботит ли его в данный момент вопрос, ищет его Скотт или нет. Может быть, тот преследовал Эллисон на Фейсбуке и оставлял печальные жалкие сообщения на ее телефоне... Ну и прекрасно! Стайлзу все равно. Он только хотел, чтобы от него отстали.

Какое-то безумное мгновение он всерьёз обдумывал воплощение идеи в жизнь. Поглаживая большим пальцем бутылочку из-под таблеток, он представил себя забаррикадировавшимся здесь — так, чтобы ни один из оборотней до него не добрался. Он бы просто отсиделся, пока всё не закончится, и ему больше не пришлось бы заморачиваться ничем подобным.

Он мог так сделать. Полностью сдаться.

Это было бы легко, если бы отец не вбил ему в голову: Стилински не сдаются.

Стайлз вытащил бутылочку из кармана. Нет, он не собирался отступать. Потому что как бы ни прижимало в минуту слабости, на скамейке запасных он не останется.

Он выберется отсюда.


	6. Chapter 6

План Стайлза начал складываться в то же мгновение, как он через вентиляционное отверстие услышал ругань Дерека и Эрики. Вызвать разногласия внутри — классический ход, и Стайлзу удалось достичь успеха, хотя он об этом даже не думал.

— Я едва прикоснулась! — настаивала Эрика. — Не думаю, что причинила ему сильный вред.

— Он человек! — зарычал Дерек. — Если ты отправила его в нокаут и бросила, ему было не просто оправиться. Ты могла убить его!

— Я не!.. Я бы не сделала такого! Клянусь, я только… — Эрика почти плакала.

— Бойд, забери её отсюда, — велел Дерек. — Сейчас же!

У Стайлза не было суперслуха, но даже по имеющимся в его распоряжении звукам он легко понял, что произошло дальше. После упорной борьбы Бойд выволок Эрику за дверь, а затем загудел двигатель автомобиля, выезжающего на дорогу.

— Приглядывай за ним, — приказал Дерек, предположительно Джексону. И через мгновение снова хлопнула дверь.

Стайлз поднялся на ноги, усмехаясь, ведь теперь в доме из стаи остался только один. Он даже ощутил внутренний подъём от того, что у него появился план.

Он ссыпал около половины рябинового пепла в ладонь, а остальное в плотно закрученной бутылочке вернул в карман.

Стайлз прекрасно знал, как обращаться с самовлюблёнными людьми, поэтому Джексоном было проще манипулировать. Однако Джексон также не настолько беспокоился о Стайлзе, чтобы открыть дверь и проверить его. И Стайлз сильно сомневался, придёт ли Уиттмор, даже если он начнёт кричать и колотить в дверь. Джексон делал что-то только для самого Джексона. Собственно, тут и был зарыт ключ к успеху: довести Джексона до безумия, пользуясь его оборотническими способностями.

Так что Стайлз начал петь.

Со «Ста бутылок пива на стене», когда достиг восьмидесяти, он плавно переключился на «Песню, которая никогда не заканчивается», просто чтобы не заскучать самому. Когда он в четвёртый раз изображал хор, то орал настолько громко, что даже удивился, почему зеркало ещё не разбилось.

В общем, прошло всего семь минут, прежде чем Джексон распахнул дверь, пылая яростью:

— Стилински, я тебя убью!

— О, Джексон, привет! — мило поприветствовал Стайлз. — Не знал, что ты здесь. Хочешь присоединиться? Мы могли бы петь долго-долго!

— Нет, — прорычал Джексон. — И если ты не заткнёшься сам, я собираюсь заскотчизировать твой рот.

— Вау, отличный глагол!

— Чего-чего? — требовательно осведомился Джексон.

— Ну, знаешь, трансформация скотча в глагол... Впрочем, неважно, не забивай голову. Скорее всего, ты нечаянно так сделал.

— Считаешь меня идиотом, да? — Джексон вступил в комнату.

В действительности, Стайлз так не считал, но сейчас намекал именно на это. По какой-то причине Лидия все эти годы себя обманывала — Джексон имел необъяснимый, но необъятный комплекс неполноценности.

Стайлз отступил, позволяя своему сердцебиению ускориться — пусть Джексон подумает, будто Стайлз его боится. Тревогу нельзя достоверно подделать, но этого и не требовалось: сейчас всё зависело от того, получится ли загнать Уиттмора в нужное место, и Стайлз вполне реально волновался. До того, как создать барьер, он должен убедиться, что находится на одной стороне с дверью, а Джексон — на другой.

— Я такого не говорил, — возразил Стайлз.

— Ты в курсе, что я не могу заработать 110% по всем предметам, как ты и Лидия, но я нахожусь прямо за вами, — рявкнул Джексон. — Я не тупой!

— Предполагается, это должно меня впечатлить? — спросил Стайлз. — Ты достаточно умён, чтобы понимать: высокие баллы на уроках не делают тебя лучше, — Стайлз отступал, пока не упёрся в стену, и наблюдал, как Джексон приближается. — Школьные успехи означают только, что ты мудак по собственному выбору, а не очередная жертва нашей неуклонно ухудшающейся системы образования. Что делает тебя ещё большим мудаком.

— Ты даже не можешь нормально, по-человечески меня оскорбить? Боже, ты такой странный! — теперь Джексон выглядел почти позабавленным, однако Стайлзу требовался совсем другой эффект.

Джексон скрестил руки и сделал ещё шаг к нужному месту:

— Почему бы тебе не заткнуться, пока я действительно не отыскал скотч?

— Ты постоянно прибегаешь к насилию. В смысле, сейчас-то это прокатывает: ты всех запугал, и ты — царь горы. Но вещи такого рода не котируются после окончания школы, — голос Стайлза звучал обманчиво сладко. Он получил информацию от Лидии, так что сказанное должно было пробить толстую шкуру Уиттмора. — Как насчёт колледжа? Собираешься применять ту же тактику? Думаю, там ты сможешь присоединиться к какому-нибудь братству. И тогда, вероятно, будешь в порядке ещё четыре года.

— Смотри шире, Стилински! — зарычал Джексон. — Ты раздражающе судишь меня по устаревшим критериям. Я оборотень. И никогда не стану

просто какой-то там «школьной шишкой из прошлого», даже если на встрече выпускников через десять лет выглядеть царём горы будешь ты. А я всегда буду им. Всегда.

— Не спорю, — сказал Стайлз. — Просто думаю, насколько грустно то, что ты, вероятно, прав.

Джексон прищурился.

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

— Да ну? — засмеялся Стайлз. — Ты правда думаешь, я не знаю, кто ты? Джексон, мы были рядом с детского сада. Учились в одних и тех же школах. Ты толкал и пинал меня почти всё это время. Так что, конечно, может быть, у тебя и есть хорошо спрятанная глубина, может быть, ты просто несчастный маленький богатый мальчик, и мне должно быть тебя жалко. Но я никогда не говорил, что я хороший человек, поэтому не хочу тратить своё время на кого-то, похожего на тебя.

— Тогда почему ты помог спасти меня? — спросил Джексон.

Стайлз на мгновение смутился, потому что вопрос Джексона прозвучал весьма искренне.

— Из-за Скотта и Лидии, — ответил Стайлз.

— Я не верю тебе, — покачал головой Джексон. — Ты бы всё равно спасал меня. Постоянно сучился бы, но спасал.

Стайлз ощутил некую двойственность: с одной стороны, он надеялся, что Джексон прав, а с другой — был совсем в этом не уверен. Ведь если бы Скотт не убедил его, если бы Лидия не настаивала — в лучшем случае Стайлз отступил бы, позволив обстоятельствам идти своим чередом, а в худшем — помог Дереку остановить Джексона навсегда.

— Ты бы не сделал такого для меня, — наконец проговорил он, потому что это Стайлз, по крайней мере, знал наверняка.

— Да, наверное, не сделал, — согласился Джексон. — Но, возможно, я изменился больше, чем ты думаешь. А, может быть, ты не такой бесполезный, как я всегда считал. Но, в любом случае, с нами тебе будет лучше. Ты стал бы сильнее, присоединившись к нашей стае.

С минуту Стайлз пристально смотрел на него, пытаясь поставить себя на место Джексона. Дело в том, что больше всего Стайлз ненавидел Уиттмора за одно обстоятельство — они были похожи больше, чем Стайлзу хотелось бы признавать: они оба любили людей, которых любили, и хрен со всеми остальными вместе взятыми.

Стайлз пытался понять, какую пользу мог бы извлечь Джексон из вступления Стайлза в стаю Дерека. Впрочем, долго гадать не пришлось, чтобы сообразить: у них есть одна общая вещь — любовь к Лидии. Сейчас отношения Лидии и Стайлза выровнялись, превратились в нечто вроде взаимной симпатии, своего рода дружбы. И, откровенно говоря, Стайлз сомневался, рискнул бы он теперь тем, что у них есть, ради чего-то большего.

— Ты считаешь, что если я присоединюсь к вам, то и Лидия тоже, — пришёл к выводу Стайлз.

Да, Лидия предпочитала сохранять нейтралитет, но всё же больше склонялась к стае Скотта из-за Стайлза и Эллисон. И Стайлз знал: если Джексон не находится в непосредственной опасности, Лидия с гораздо большей вероятностью придет на помощь ему, чем Джексону. Потому что Уиттмор был связан с Питером, пусть и косвенно, а Лидия не собиралась помогать Питеру. Но вот если Стайлз и Джексон окажутся на одной стороне — не исключено, что Лидия присоединится к ним.

На самом деле, не самый плохой план.

— По неведомым причинам она, кажется, привязана к тебе, — едко сказал Джексон.

— Так и есть, — согласился Стайлз. — Мы теперь каждую пятницу вместе смотрим повторный показ «Сплетницы» и обсуждаем мальчиков.

— Вот честно: понятия не имею, это сарказм или нет, — признался Джексон.

— Примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят, — ответил Стайлз. — Держу пари: Лидия не будет счастлива, когда узнает, что ты помог меня похитить.

— Она не узнает, — прорычал Джексон, приближаясь.

— Вот как? — протянул Стайлз. Ему было нужно, чтобы Джексон продвинулся вперёд ещё на несколько футов. — Потому что моё тело никогда не найдут? Ведь единственно это может удержать меня от того, чтобы рассказать ей. Однажды я дал Лидии обещание всегда быть с ней честным и собираюсь его сдержать.

— Если ты думаешь заполучить Лидию, выдав меня... — начал Джексон.

— Если ты думаешь, что у меня есть грёбаный шанс добиться Лидии, элементарно говоря ей правду — у тебя большие проблемы, чувак, — перебил Стайлз.

— У нас с Лидией всё хорошо!

— О-о! Ну, давай-давай, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Мы оба знаем, что это не так. Ей не нравится, что ты в этой стае. Ей не нравится, что ты рядом с Питером. Она не желает иметь ничего общего с ним, а ты застрял здесь, потому что это не тот клуб, который можно покинуть. К тому же в качестве омеги ты стал бы ещё более невыносимым, чем ты есть сейчас.

— Лидия понимает, почему я выбрал эту стаю, — возразил Джексон.

— Правда? — поднял брови Стайлз. — Она понимает, почему ты в первую очередь попросил о вступлении в стаю? То есть, едва получив Лидию, снова ей пренебрёг. Ну да, у вас был момент прекрасной всепобеждающей любви, и я убедился, что у меня нет и никогда не имелось шансов. Так что обо мне тебе нет причины беспокоиться. Но если ты думаешь, что твоё исцеление преподнесло тебе Лидию на блюдечке навсегда, то, пожалуй, ты действительно глуп.

Джексон не замечал тонких манёвров Стайлза, скользящего вдоль стены, и уже продвинулся вперёд до половины комнаты. Сейчас Стайлз жался в углу рядом с ванной, и Джексон направлялся прямо к нему. В конце концов, Стайлз не был бессердечным, и поскольку понятия не имел, как долго Джексону придётся находиться в ловушке, то, по крайней мере, должен был предусмотреть для него доступ к удобствам.

Самообладание Джексона наконец дало сбой, и он сделал последний рывок в сторону Стайлза. Далеко зайти ему не удалось, потому что в тот же миг Стайлз позволил рябиновому пеплу стечь между пальцев на пол. Прикрыв глаза, он поставил барьер изогнутой линией, легшей идеальным полукругом вокруг Джексона.

А когда открыл глаза снова — увидел, как Джексона откинуло назад силой формирующегося барьера.

— Какого чёрта? — Джексон с недоверием вылупился на Стайлза, пока не заметил пепел рябины на полу.

Он вскочил на ноги и ударился в барьер — раз, другой, — но тот держался крепко. Стайлз рассмеялся, когда Уиттмор принялся ощупывать невидимую стену:

— Знаешь, Джексон, если вступить в братство не удастся, ты можешь попытаться связать своё будущее с пантомимой.

Джексон зарычал:

— Выпусти меня сейчас же, Стилински!

— Нет, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Это не входит в мои планы.

Он оттолкнулся от стены и пошёл вокруг барьера, стараясь держаться подальше:

— Пожалуй, твой счёт закрыт. Пришло время огласить мой список требований.

— Ты рехнулся, — сказал Джексон. — Дерек тебя убьёт.

У Стайлза хватало здравомыслия беспокоиться о том, что может сделать с ним Дерек, но у него всё ещё оставалось полгорсти рябинового пепла. В действительности, о каком-либо реальном физическом вреде для себя он не переживал. Угрозы Дерека едва ли задерживались в его сознании, и все «я перегрызу тебе горло своими зубами» он последнее время находил в своём роде очаровательными. Однако сила и мощь пещерного человека, которые обеспечили Стайлзу путешествие в багажнике машины, были не особенно забавны. Так что задница оборотня окажется в рябиновой ловушке, если Дерек его к этому вынудит.

— Тогда давай разделаемся с моим списком побыстрее, — предложил Стайлз. — Во-первых, мне нужны ключи от «Порше».

Джексон мгновение пялился на него, пока не разразился хохотом:

— Конечно! Почему бы тебе не подойти сюда и не получить их?

— Знаешь, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты мне их бросил, — возразил Стайлз.

— И зачем бы мне так делать? — вскинул брови Джексон.

— Ну, если ты не сделаешь так, — Стайлз широко ухмыльнулся, — то я собираюсь применить на практике десятиминутный ускоренный курс Лидии по заведению автомобиля по-горячему, и проведу испытания на автомобиле стоимостью пятьдесят тысяч долларов.

Джексон слегка побледнел:

— Ты шутишь.

— Я абсолютно серьёзен, — заверил Стайлз. — Думаю, я смогу сделать это. В любом случае, мне интересно попробовать. Конечно, не исключено, что твоей машине будет нанесён существенный вред, получится ли у меня завести её или нет. Оу, а разве ты не говорил, что твой отец собирался заставить тебя самого оплачивать любой ремонт тачки после «Инцидента с троллем»? Если я правильно помню, ты сообщил ему, что влетел в телефонный столб, и он был не сильно тобой доволен.

Джексон впился в Стайлза взглядом, горящим безумным желанием добраться до него.

Стайлз не заблуждался, считая, что смог бы чувствовать себя хотя бы вполовину таким храбрым, если бы их не разделял рябиновый барьер. Но барьер был, и Стайлз планировал воспользоваться своим преимуществом в полной мере.

— Ты прав в одном: вероятно, Дерек скоро вернётся, так что я бы предпочёл иметь ключи, — сказал Стайлз. — Но выбор за тобой.

Джексон выругался, глядя в пол. Затем вытащил ключи из кармана и кинул к ногам Стайлза.

Стайлз наклонился, подбирая их.

— Также мне нужны твои бумажник и телефон, — небрежно сообщил он. — Ах да, и ещё обувь.

— Ты, должно быть, прикалываешься, — возмутился Джексон с долей недоумения.

— Если бы я прикалывался, ты бы понял сразу — мои приколы смешные, — заметил Стайлз. — Я в курсе, что это редкий случай, но сейчас я в самом деле смертельно серьёзен. Так что если хочешь когда-нибудь снова увидеть свой драгоценный автомобиль, тебе придётся сделать так, как я говорю.

Джексон продолжал мятежно смотреть на него, и Стайлз дал ему дополнительный стимул, сообщив довольно резко:

— В противном случае «Порше» обретёт безвременную кончину, свалившись с обрыва — а-ля «Выходной день Ферриса Бьюллера».

— Ты не посмеешь… — начал Джекссон.

— У меня были очень плохие пара дней, а ты превращал мою жизнь в ад в течение многих лет, — перебил Стайлз. — Не думаю, что ты действительно хочешь проверить, что я посмею.

Джексон швырнул свои бумажник и телефон с большей силой, чем требовалось, так что Стайлз подхватил мобильник, оглядывая, нет ли на нём трещин. Затем Джексон стянул ботинки с ног и сердито запустил ими в Стайлза, в голове которого вспышкой пронеслось ужасное воспоминание о том, как он годами уворачивался от мяча. К счастью, ему удалось избежать удара башмаками по чему-либо жизненно важному.

— Ты заплатишь за это, Стилински. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, — прошипел Джексон.

— В случае, если ты забыл: вы меня похитили, — напомнил Стайлз. — Когда я сделал это с тобой, ты получил судебный запрет в отношении меня. Хотя мы оба знаем, что мои намерения были более чем благородны, в отличие от ваших нынешних. Мне кажется, ты должен быть благодарен, что легко отделался.

Стайлз попытался натянуть ботинки Джексона, но быстро ощутил себя одной из злобных сестёр Золушки, старающейся втиснуться в хрустальную туфельку. Однозначно не его размерчик.

— Боже мой! — пожаловался он вслух. — Почему у тебя крошечные ноги, как у какого-нибудь фрика-танцора?

— Эй! — запротестовал Джексон. — Я вовсе не танцор-фрик!

Стайлз сдался, отложив обувь, и выпрямился, заталкивая бумажник Джексона в задний карман:

— Ну, я бы сказал, что тусовка получилась весёлой, за исключением того, что мне пришлось тусить с тобой. Твоя стая должна быть в состоянии бросить через барьер еду, так что голодать не будешь. А ещё там есть ванная комната. В общем-то, это всё, что может понадобиться. Наслаждайся отдыхом от суматошной жизни.

— Стайлз, подожди! Серьёзно, подумай немного! — казалось, Джексон вправду запаниковал. — Ты собираешься сесть за руль «Порше» босиком? В последний раз ты с трудом справился с его вождением, а теперь, похоже, и впрямь отправишь его вниз с обрыва, только вот сам будешь находиться в этот момент внутри!

— Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, то решил, что ты волнуешься за меня, — удивился Стайлз.

— Так и есть, — прорычал Джексон. — Дерек и Лидия убьют меня, если я позволю чему-нибудь случиться с тобой… Послушай, просто выпусти меня. Я сам отвезу тебя домой.

— Угу, конечно, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Считаешь, я настолько легковерен? У меня перед тобой одно преимущество — рябина. Ты сумасшедший, если думаешь, что я тебя выпущу, — он подхватил с кровати свою «Нинтендо DS», поскольку не собирался бросать свою верную подругу-приставку. — И я не позволю тебе задержать меня тут, пока не вернётся Дерек. Но попытка хорошая. Зачтено.

— Стайлз! — закричал Джексон ему вслед, но Стайлз больше не оглянулся.

Он направился прямиком к входной двери, распахнул её и удивился, насколько светло снаружи. Глянув на телефон Джексона, Стайлз выяснил, что всего только четыре часа. Очевидно, он потерял чувство времени, поскольку ему казалось, что сейчас должно было быть по крайней мере восемь или девять.

Солнце застало его врасплох, и ему пришлось на секунду опереться спиной на дверь и закрыть глаза, хотя не очень-то помогло: свет проникал даже сквозь веки. Он чувствовал дезориентацию и головокружение после такого долгого пребывания взаперти в доме, но не мог позволить себе терять время на привыкание. Он оттолкнулся от крыльца и осторожно пошёл к «Порше».

Стоило Стайлзу плюхнуться на сиденье водителя, как раздался вой Джексона.

— Дерьмо, дерьмо! — забормотал Стайлз, вставляя трясущимися пальцами ключ в замок зажигания.

Не имеет значения, как далеко находился Дерек — нет ни единого шанса, что он не услышал призыв члена своей стаи. А Стайлз в курсе, насколько Дерек быстрый.

Он завёл машину и надавил на газ, чуть не заглох, переключая передачи, и поехал к дороге. Ответный вой Дерека прозвучал позади — достаточно громкий, пробирающий до костей, — но Стайлз продолжил движение. Он дотянулся и активизировал GPS, как только благополучно добрался до главной дороги. Бодрый голос его поприветствовал:

— Пожалуйста, укажите место назначения.

— Бикон-Хиллз, — сказал Стайлз.

— Бикон-Хиллз, Калифорния. Семьдесят пять целых, восемь десятых мили от текущего местоположения, — доложил компьютер. — Вы двигаетесь в неправильном направлении. Пожалуйста, на следующем повороте поверните направо.

Справа Стайлз заметил маленькую заброшенную дорогу, но проехал мимо. Он не собирался останавливаться, поскольку открывшийся вид чересчур смахивал на фильм «Остановка».

Его руки на руле немного дрожали, и Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь справиться с собой. Этот автомобиль реагировал на малейшее движение. Не то что его джип, в котором следовало прокрутить руль почти на полный круг, чтобы он повернул градусов на сорок пять.

— Корректировка маршрута. Вы двигаетесь в неправильном направлении, — объявил компьютер. — Поверните направо.

— Да-да, не сейчас, — Стайлз поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, ожидая увидеть Дерека, бегущего за ним прямо посередине дороги.

— Корректировка маршрута. Поверните...

Стайлз хлопнул по консоли, отключая GPS. Не было никакой возможности прямо сейчас повернуть направо: просёлочные дороги узкие, а он не считал, что между ним и Дереком достаточное расстояние, чтобы попробовать отыскать путь, пока его не догнали. Где-то там должен быть центр города и выезд на автостраду. Надо просто продолжать ехать вперёд.

Стайлз позволил умиротворяющему гулу двигателя убаюкать себя и начал осознавать привлекательность автомобилей данного типа. Нет, он никогда бы не выбрал такую пижонскую тачку взамен своего джипа, потому что его верность нельзя купить. Но это не означало, что он не мог насладиться моментом.

К сожалению, кайф длился недолго. Только он начал привыкать и расслабляться, как из-за линии деревьев прямо перед ним на дорогу выскочило стадо оленей. Стайлз непроизвольно дёрнул руль, а затем, словно шайба в аэрохоккее, машина легко заскользила по асфальту к краю дороги и ещё несколько футов пропахала по земле и грязи, прежде чем заглохла и остановилась.

Стайлз полетел грудью вперёд на рулевое колесо, несмотря на ремень безопасности, доблестно пытавшийся его удержать. Когда Стайлз снова сел нормально, то схватился за ремень, тяжело дыша, поскольку происшествие выбило из него дух. Он чувствовал, как на груди наливается синяк от ремня безопасности, а при взгляде в зеркало обнаружил, что правая сторона лба почти до глаза тоже начала менять цвет.

— Худший побег из всех, — пробормотал Стайлз.

Он тревожно оглянулся, прежде чем попытаться завести автомобиль. Мотор залопотал неуверенно, а затем сдох снова. Стайлз не думал, что он всерьёз повреждён, но автомобиль, скорее всего, нуждался в буксире. Или, вы знаете, оборотне, который мог бы в одиночку перетащить его обратно на дорогу. И ни один из которых не станет ему помогать.

Так что Стайлз отстегнул ремень и вывалился из машины. Дальше по дороге, не слишком далеко, он заметил маленькую закусочную, чья большая негорящая неоновая вывеска, болтающаяся в двадцати футах над землёй, провозглашала: «У Майка».

Стайлз провернулся кругом, когда эхом сквозь деревья донёсся очередной вой, и наконец-то сообразил, что выгнало оленей на дорогу: они почуяли нового хищника, и здравый смысл заставил их бежать. Стайлз решил последовать их примеру. С усилием сглотнув, он поглядел в сторону закусочной. Она находилась не так далеко, он дойдёт до неё пешком даже без обуви, вопрос только, успеет ли он до того, как Дерек его настигнет.

Поскольку грязь могла скрывать любое количество ужасно антисанитарных вещей вроде битого стекла или использованных наркоманами шприцев, Стайлз потопал по асфальту. Но даже продвигаясь по большей частью гладкой дороге, он хромал к закусочной слишком медленно. На ногах определённо вздулись волдыри, из-за чего Стайлз принялся напевать «Ещё один день в раю».

Но затем сделал себе мысленную зарубку: перестать сравнивать себя с вымышленными женщинами. Особенно неудачная идея — ассоциации с песнями Фила Коллинза и диснеевскими принцессами.

В конце концов он добрёл до закусочной и на целых три минуты завис перед табличкой «Без рубашки и обуви не обслуживаем», прежде чем потянуть слишком длинные джинсы Дерека вниз и решить, что теперь чёрные носки не слишком заметны. Он пробрался внутрь и скользнул в первую же открытую кабинку, после чего сложил руки на столе и со стоном опустил на них голову.

Всё, чего ему хотелось — завалиться и проспать где-то лет пять. Но уже примерно через шестьдесят секунд его нерешительно постучали по плечу, и Стайлз судорожно выпрямился и какое-то время моргал, фокусируя зрение, пока женщина перед ним не обрела чёткие очертания и он не смог прочитать радостный бейдж «Привет, меня зовут Мардж!» на её фартуке.

— Ты попал в неприятности, дорогой? — мягко поинтересовалась Мардж.

Это напомнило Стайлзу, что он находится в общественном месте и, значит, следует приложить некоторые усилия и вести себя как нормальный человек.

— Нет, я в порядке, — неловко рассмеялся Стайлз, пряча руки под стол, чтобы она не увидела, как они трясутся. — Правда. В целом, всё хорошо.

— Ты здесь один? — она оглянулась на окна, явно быстро оценивая автомобили на стоянке. Стайлз был отлично осведомлён, как это работает в маленьких городках — ведь он сам вырос в одном из таких, — но здесь располагалась популярная туристическая точка. Он сомневался, что Мардж знала каждого. — Без родителей?

— Да, только я, — Стайлз прочистил горло, потому что — ничего себе! — голос прозвучал как у тринадцатилетки. — Понимаете, я выпускник, закончил школу, и вот отправился в дорогу проверить несколько колледжей.

— Ладно, — согласилась она, однако смотрела на него скептически, так что Стайлз уверился, что не умеет врать убедительно даже для простых людей. — Тогда что я могу сделать для тебя?

— Просто кока-кола.

— Скоро принесу, дорогой, — кивнула она, по-прежнему глядя с сомнением.

Он проводил её глазами до кухни, потому что в нём сиреной взвывали все его добросамаритянские сигналы. Обычно это не являлось проблемой, поскольку, как правило, Стайлз любил добрых самаритян. Но ему шестнадцать, он в синяках и без обуви, а её материнский взгляд говорил, что она мечтает связать его и насильно причинить добро.

Он должен выбраться отсюда, прежде чем обратит на себя ещё больше внимания и, желательно, до того, как его обнаружит Дерек.

Стайлз подозревал, что попал в ту самую закусочную с «очень приличными гамбургерами и фигурной картошкой-фри», так что вряд ли его нельзя тут найти.

Он достал телефон Джексона и мгновение колебался, прежде чем набрать номер, который знал наизусть, но почти никогда не осмеливался набрать. И пока ждал ответа, чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд официантки. Так что вздохнул с облегчением, когда звонок наконец приняли.

— Привет, это Стайлз. Я застрял в Арнольде, в какой-то забегаловке под названием «У Майка», — тяжело сглотнув, проговорил он. — Ты можешь приехать забрать меня?


	7. Chapter 7

«Это Скотт. Вы можете, гм... не стесняться и оставить... Эй, Эллисон, подожди!..»

Стайлз закатил глаза, когда мелодрама голосовой почты Скотта оборвалась, завершившись шелестом одежды. Скотт тогда погнался за Эллисон и совершенно забыл, что делает запись. Как вернуться и исправить сообщение он разобраться не сумел, а Стайлз всё откладывал показать ему, поскольку находил запись забавной.

Конечно, на данный момент она казалась менее забавной, чем три недели назад.

Стайлз уронил телефон Джексона обратно на стол, не оставив никакого сообщения, и сказал себе, что это хорошо. Он уже нашёл способ попасть домой, так что не нуждался в Скотте. Не говоря о том, что самостоятельно выбрался из вызывающего мурашки особняка Дерека. В общем, всё к лучшему. Глядишь, стая Дерека научится не связываться с ним из-за самого Стайлза, а не переживая, что может или не может сделать Скотт.

А ещё ему придётся начать постоянно носить с собой рябину. Похоже, оборотни не могут её идентифицировать, пока не становится слишком поздно. В то время, как Стайлзу нравилось верить в прошлое — мол, у него нет никакой необходимости противостоять любому из них — на деле выходило абсолютно по-другому. И поскольку он трезво оценивал свои невысокие шансы против оборотней, ему требовалась вся помощь, какую он мог получить.

Дверь открылась, звякнув колокольчиком, и волосы на затылке Стайлза поднялись дыбом. Он медленно повернулся на звук, и Дерек, выглядящий так, точно только что сошёл с рекламного щита Кельвина Кляйна, не сумел подавить красную вспышку в глазах, хотя те и были скрыты тёмно-коричневыми солнцезащитными очками-авиаторами.

Стайлз вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сиденья, возвращая внимание обёртке от своей соломинки. Дерек нырнул в кабинку через проход от него и сложил руки на столе. По поддельной широкой улыбке, больше похожей на оскал, Стайлз видел, насколько он недоволен.

— Шах и мат, — Стайлз в знак приветствия поднял свою кока-колу.

Дерек выгнул бровь и наклонился через стол:

— Как, по-твоему, — кто-нибудь сможет остановить меня, если я тебя сейчас достану отсюда и выволоку наружу?

— Думаю, я смогу, — Стайлз сделал большой глоток. — Если ты хоть чуть-чуть прикоснёшься ко мне — я запру тебя в этой кабинке навечно с помощью остатков рябинового пепла.

Дерек посмотрел на него свирепо, но расслабился.

— Где, чёрт возьми, ты смог достать рябину? — потребовал он.

— Ты принёс, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Она была в бутылке с таблетками.

— Она была в... — лицо Дерека приобрело строгое выражение. — Если в бутылке находился пепел, то когда в последний раз ты принимал свой аддералл?

— Не имеет значения, — помотал головой Стайлз. — Во всяком случае, сейчас тебе немного поздновато беспокоиться об этом, не находишь?

— Я беспокоился с тех пор, как ты об этом упомянул, — прошипел Дерек, сдвигаясь и упираясь в стол ближе, чем было бы комфортно Стайлзу. Если Дерек схватит его, он не был уверен, сможет ли рябина их разделить. — Именно поэтому я послал Эрику и Джексона в первую очередь принести таблетки. Мне не пришло в голову, что ты мог устроить ловушки и тайные схроны по всей своей комнате, хотя теперь считаю, что должен был подумать об этом.

— Да, наверное, должен, — согласился Стайлз. — Я ведь предупреждал, что шарить по моим вещам — не лучшая идея. Никогда не знаешь, что можно там найти.

— Если говорить о найденных вещах, — голос Дерека стал сухим, а сам он откинулся назад. — Я нашёл «Порше» Джексона брошенным на обочине дороги. Ты ничего об этом не знаешь?

— Джексону просто повезло, что я не столкнул его машину с обрыва, — сказал Стайлз.

— Это тебе повезло, что ты не слетел с обрыва вместе с ней. Ты не должен был садиться за руль, — тон Дерека оставался сдержанным, но Стайлз не пропустил ещё одну красную вспышку в его глазах.

— Да ну? — изумился Стайлз. — А ты не должен был запихивать меня в багажник.

Дерек сжал губы, и Стайлз поглядел на него с опаской, размышляя, как странно, что Дерек никогда не дёргается. Он всегда остаётся неподвижен до того момента, когда наступает пора действовать — и вот тогда движется стремительнее, чем можно уследить.

— Ты отпустишь Джексона, — спустя некоторое время произнёс Дерек.

Извиняться за багажник он и не подумал — Стайлз, оказывается, знал его лучше, чем ожидал сам.

— О-о, так ты просишь об одолжении? — осведомился Стайлз.

— Похоже, чтобы я просил? — зарычал Дерек, но отодвинулся, поскольку как раз в этот момент к ним приблизилась официантка и поставила перед Стайлзом новый стакан кока-колы, хотя в предыдущем оставалось ещё больше половины.

Мардж подозрительно осмотрела Дерека, а затем нагнулась поближе к Стайлзу:

— Дорогой, этот парень тебя беспокоит? — спросила она очень тихо, чтобы Дерек не услышал.

Судя по ухмылке, Дерек услышал. Ну разумеется, как иначе.

— Да, беспокоит, — ответил Стайлз, чтобы увидеть его внезапно расширившиеся глаза. — Но он — семья, так что, думаю, мне придётся с этим смириться.

Официантка всё ещё выглядела настороженной, но рассмеялась:

— Хорошо. Дай мне знать, если будет нужно что-нибудь ещё.

— Семья? — безэмоционально переспросил Дерек.

— Ты мой двоюродный брат, помнишь, Мигель? — прищурился Стайлз. — Или ты предпочёл бы, чтобы я сунул ей в салфетке записку: «Я был похищен. Пожалуйста, пришлите помощь»? Потому что я могу. Мне говорили, у меня довольно приличные способности к драматическим постановкам.

— Не волнуйся, помощь уже может быть в пути, — Дерек положил на стол свой телефон и придвинул его к Стайлзу. — Твой отец звонил около десяти раз за последний час. И оставлял сообщения в диапазоне от «Эй, ребёнок, просто проверка» до «Если я узнаю, что ты не оставался у Скотта, ты получишь домашний арест на всю жизнь».

— Просто замечательно. Спасибо за это, — простонал Стайлз, взял телефон и в расстроенных чувствах набрал номер отца.

Гудки шли и шли, но никто не поднял трубку, и Стайлз сглотнул, ощущая всплеск паники — достаточный, чтобы Дерек резко напрягся. Скотт мог не отвечать на звонки примерно в восьмидесяти девяти процентах случаев, но его отец отвечал всегда.

Стайлз толкнул мобильник по столу обратно к Дереку, мысленно сочиняя себе зажигательную речь, убедительно доказывающую, что его отец не попал в неприятности, с ним всё прекрасно, и у Стайлза нет никаких причин волноваться. Наиболее вероятно, почему телефон не отвечает — отец покинул конференцию и летит домой пораньше на самолёте.

— Ну, всё выглядит так, точно «домашний арест до конца жизни» выиграет главный приз, — проговорил Стайлз. — Что довольно иронично, поскольку отец не запирал меня дома после намного более сумасшедших вещей, которые я делал, и где действительно был виноват.

— Тогда, возможно, домашний арест — именно то, что тебе необходимо, — заметил Дерек. — Пошли.

— Я никуда с тобой не пойду, — возразил Стайлз. — Мне казалось, мы прояснили данный момент ещё на стадии угрозы «Я запру тебя в этой кабинке навечно». На мой взгляд, она прозвучала довольно убедительно, но я могу повторить, если первый раз не вышло.

— Джексон по-прежнему в ловушке, — напомнил Дерек, и Стайлз мог наблюдать, с каким усилием он держит себя в руках. — И нам нужно отвезти тебя домой, прежде чем твой отец даст AMBER Alert — сигнал о похищении ребёнка.

— На самом деле, я надеялся воспользоваться возможностью и провести небольшой эксперимент, — признался Стайлз. — Мне интересно, будет ли Джексон всё ещё в ловушке, когда я вернусь в Бикон-Хиллз. В смысле, барьер зависит от того, насколько я близко? Или он включается и выключается? После того, как его активизировали, он держится до тех пор, пока его не отключат? Я, например, хотел бы знать.

— Родители Джексона обязательно обнаружат его отсутствие, — огрызнулся Дерек. — И поскольку ты тоже пропал, они могут сделать неправильные выводы, учитывая, что случилось в прошлый раз.

— Да, но тогда Джексон был ящерицей с контролируемым разумом ночью и задницей — сокапитаном команды по лакроссу днём, — возразил Стайлз. — А теперь он твой хороший маленький солдат, и ты не позволишь ему сделать против меня заявление, потому что я могу наговорить о тебе чертовски более ужасных вещей.

— Отлично, оставь его там. Я снесу стену, чтобы вытащить Джексона, — глухо проговорил Дерек. — Но тебя я всё-таки отвезу домой. Пойдём.

— Кажется, статус альфы повредил твоим мозгам, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Ты всерьёз считаешь, что если станешь раздавать команды направо и налево — все просто будут делать то, что ты хочешь? Я не твоя бета, Дерек. Ты можешь указывать мне, что делать, так много и часто, как пожелаешь. Но это не означает, что я послушаюсь.

— Я не позволю тебе вести машину, — рявкнул Дерек, хватая Стайлза за запястье так быстро, что тот не получил и секунды на создание барьера.

— Отпусти меня, — со странным спокойствием потребовал Стайлз.

— Отпущу, когда ты начнёшь поступать разумно, — сказал Дерек.

— Значит, я должен поступить разумно? — у Стайлза вырвался лающий смешок, и официантка повернула голову к ним, снова настораживаясь. Так что Стайлз закусил губу, пытаясь себя сдержать. — То есть довериться тебе, правильно?

— Что бы ты обо мне ни думал, ты знаешь, что я не причиню тебе вреда.

— Ты абсолютно уверен, что никогда не делал мне больно? — поинтересовался Стайлз, и теперь он склонился над столом, вынуждая Дерека встретиться с ним глазами. Дерек тут же выпустил его руку, словно обжёгшись. — Я понимаю: ты чувствуешь себя ответственным или что-то вроде того, но мне нужно ехать домой. План Б уже вступил в силу. Ты можешь валить отсюда с чистой совестью, потому что мне не нужна помощь.

Стайлз вытянул ключи Джексона из кармана и бросил в Дерека, который легко поймал их в воздухе.

— Вот, — сказал Стайлз. — Я больше не беспечный ездок на угнанном у Джексона «Порше». Сделало это тебя счастливее? Можешь уйти прямо сейчас?

— Ты точно хочешь именно этого? Потому что официантка звонит в полицию. Она считает, что ты моложе, чем даже не самом деле, а я — какой-то хищник, — Дерек выглядел спокойным, считая, по-видимому, что взял верх.

— Вот как? — Стайлз скривил рот. — И к каким ещё ошибочным выводам она пришла? Может быть, думает, что я был похищен?

— Стайлз, на самом деле я не… — начал Дерек.

— На самом деле ты что? — холодно отозвался Стайлз, когда тот замолчал.

— Я всегда собирался отпустить тебя, — сказал Дерек. — Это было просто обучающее упражнение. Небольшая тренировка.

— Такие вещи требуют моего согласия, — Стайлз бросил на стол сорок долларов (потому что это были деньги Джексона, и Стайлз полагал, что Мардж заслужила их больше, чем этот засранец) и выскользнул из кабинки.

Повернув голову и обнаружив, что официантка явно намеревается его задержать, он с улыбкой махнул ей рукой и поторопился выместись за дверь.

Дерек следовал за ним по пятам.

— Каким образом ты планируешь добираться? — потребовал он. — Полиция будет здесь в ближайшее время, и что ты им скажешь, когда они приедут? У тебя нет удостоверения личности. Да даже обуви! Как ты собираешься объясняться?

— Возможно, я сообщу, что был похищен Дереком Хейлом, — Стайлз зашагал по улице в направлении оставленного «Порше», но как только они миновали парковку возле закусочной, остановился и развернулся к Дереку. — Не переживай, я выкручусь. Я уже много раз лгал для вас. Ты ведь помнишь, правда? Мой папа в курсе, что что-то случилось. Не сомневаюсь, он уже на обратном пути домой. Если повезёт, я успею туда раньше него, но с моей удачей не стоит особенно рассчитывать. Так что большое спасибо, Дерек. Я в очередной раз стал сопутствующим ущербом в одной из ваших маленьких стычек.

Дерек остановился в нескольких футах от него, выглядя смущённым и явно злясь от того, что ему неловко:

— Я никогда не просил тебя лгать ради меня.

— Разумеется, просил, — засмеялся Стайлз. — Ты просил меня лгать с тех пор, как мы встретились. Я не в претензии — я понимаю, другого выхода нет. Но это не должно было быть так сложно, и я не знаю, выдержу ли дальше.

— Тогда прекрати, — предложил Дерек. — Мы можем рассказать твоему отцу, если хочешь. Скажи ему, что я забрал тебя. Расскажи, кто я такой. Правда или ложь — выбор всегда оставался за тобой.

— О-о, тебе бы понравилось, верно? — Стайлз сердито наступал на него. — Потому что ты не знаешь, что делать с собой, когда тебе не с чем бороться. Но я не собираюсь втягивать своего отца просто чтобы тебя развлечь.

— Стайлз! — рявкнул Дерек. — Я не это имел в виду. Чего ты вообще добиваешься? Сначала ты злишься, думая, будто мне надо, чтобы ты врал. А потом ты злишься, когда я предлагаю сказать правду!

Дерек сделал шаг вперёд, и Стайлз, скрутив крышку с бутылки в кармане, выдернул и опрокинул её, рассыпая содержимое по земле. Пепел окружил его в тот же момент, как рука Дерека потянулась схватить. От неожиданности Дерек дёрнулся назад, и сердце Стайлза подскочило, пока он стремился удержать управление барьером.

— Остановись! — скомандовал он.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — пробормотал Дерек.

— Не очень весело, скажи? — Стайлз попятился, потянув пепел за собой. Барьер ощущался чем-то вроде его личного силового щита, как в «Стартреке». Но почему-то Стайлз не чувствовал той же уверенности, что с Джексоном. На самом деле, он вообще не чувствовал себя безопаснее.

Он повернулся и побрёл вдоль кромки леса, следя за машинами на дороге. Закусочная, должно быть, находилась на окраине Арнольда, потому что вокруг оказалось малолюдно, и в поле зрения не попадали случайные туристы, приезжающие посетить парк или город. И если Дерек не блефовал и официантка действительно вызвала полицию, то торчать одному на улице под открытым небом — последнее, что ему нужно.

Стайлз слышал шаги Дерека позади и странные тихие звуки, похожие на жалостливое ворчание, вырывавшееся у него каждый раз, когда он натыкался на барьер, который Стайлз тащил за собой. Когда даже спустя время здравый смысл недостаточно возвратился к Дереку, чтобы заставить его убраться подальше, Стайлз не выдержал:

— Будет неприятно, если приехавшие полицейские меня схватят. Пожалуй, ты должен смотаться отсюда.

— Мы оба должны смотаться, — возразил Дерек. — Думаю, я смогу вытащить «Порше». Просто дай мне...

— Нет, — в очередной раз повторил Стайлз.

— Твои ноги кровоточат, Стайлз, — рыкнул Дерек, словно слабая человеческая сущность Стайлза наносила ему личное оскорбление. — Ты должен остановиться. Я такого не хотел.

— Тогда чего ты хотел? — Стайлз в расстроенных чувствах резко обернулся. — Какой смысл был во всём произошедшем? Потому что ты прав, ладно? Скотт не придёт за мной — так же, как он не пришёл, когда из меня выбивал дерьмо дедушка Эллисон, так же, как не появился, когда я пытался позвать его в бассейне...

— Я не… — начал Дерек, но растерянно умолк.

Видеть его недоумение было странно. Обычно Дерек был немногословен, но если говорил — то коротко и взвешенно.

— Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, что делаешь, не так ли? — догадался Стайлз, и по непонятной ему самому причине дико разозлился. Возможно, потому, что знал: Дерек пытался поступать правильно, а испытывать за это к нему симпатию прямо сейчас Стайлз отказывался. — И ты собирался научить Скотта быть хорошим лидером? Выражение «Те, кто не могут сделать сами — учат других» на глазах обретает смысл.

— Стайлз… — снова попытался Дерек.

— Знаешь, зачем Джерард похитил меня? Я был сообщением — и только. На меня старому хрычу было плевать с высокой колокольни. Всё, что его интересовало — отправить таким образом весточку Скотту. На сей раз место моего пребывания оказалось намного приятнее, и ты, спасибо большое, меня не бил, но концепция та же.

— Не смей сравнивать меня с ним! — завёлся Дерек.

— Тогда прекращай этот детский сад! — закричал Стайлз. — Если у тебя проблемы со Скоттом — приди к Скотту! Потому что я начинаю жалеть, что знаком с вами, и у меня возникает желание не иметь ничего общего ни с одним из вас!

— Дело никогда не было в Скотте! — закричал Дерек в ответ. — Дело всегда было в тебе!

Стайлз замер, будто громом поражённый.

— Что? — прошептал он.

— Тебя чуть не убили. И это не в первый раз! — прорычал Дерек.

— Так этот урок затевался для меня? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Стайлз. — Мол, если я буду делать что-то глупое — ты запрёшь меня, как Рапунцель, в своём уединённом особняке?

— Да!.. Нет! Это… Нет… чёрт, — Дерек явно запутался. — Ты выбрал Скотта. Я понимаю, и это нормально. Это твой выбор. Но если ты в его стае, то он должен на тебя оглядываться. Смотреть себе за спину. А он — нет, Стайлз. Ты знаешь, что он этого не делает.

— Слушай, я не… как бы так… Я не то чтобы выбрал Скотта, — медленно проговорил Стайлз. — Никакого выбора даже не предполагалось. Я как бы оставался с ним по умолчанию, понимаешь? Только так всегда и было.

— Ничего не должно быть по умолчанию просто потому, что так было всегда, — Дерек подступил ближе.

Стайлз почти видел пульсацию рябинового барьера, когда Дерек надавил на него. Но Хейла не отбросило назад, как случилось с Джексоном.

Стайлз с усилием сглотнул и попятился, задаваясь вопросом: не сам ли Стайлз позволяет барьеру прогибаться перед Дереком? Он пытался удержать барьер на прежнем расстоянии, но Дерек смотрел на него, как никто другой не смотрел никогда, как будто он имеет значение, как будто он — чья-то Эллисон. И в какой-то момент Стайлз почувствовал, как его разум уступил, перестав сопротивляться Дереку, а выстроенный барьер подался, как волна, так что Дерек смог в него погрузиться.

Губы Дерека мягко захватили его губы — оборотень никогда не был таким нежным со Стайлзом, и тот ощущал всё происходящее как в замедленном кино. Если бы Стайлзу взбрело в голову представить себе, на что будет похож их с Дереком поцелуй, он бы никогда не представил его таким. Дерек обхватил его бёдра, притягивая ближе, и потерявший равновесие Стайлз вынужден был ухватиться за рубашку Дерека, чтобы не упасть. А когда тот отодвинулся, слегка прикусив зубами нижнюю губу, у Стайлза вырвался стон. Он не знал, должен ли он вернуть поцелуй, оттолкнуть Дерека или сбежать так быстро, как может.

Впрочем, неправда. Он знал, что должен бежать. Но он ведь никогда не делает того, что должен.

— Что это было? — задыхаясь, спросил Стайлз, большая часть веса которого по-прежнему приходилась на Дерека. Тот держал его под наклоном, и у Стайлза не имелось вариантов, кроме как продолжать за него цепляться, чтобы не рухнуть.

Ответа не последовало, поскольку вдруг из ниоткуда в бок Дерека врезался пушистый ком в сине-полосатой толстовке.

Стайлз оказался прижатым спиной к стволу, а Дерек и Скотт одним клубком закувыркались в сторону деревьев. Дерек попутно преображался, так что когда остановился, прижимая Скотта к земле, уже полностью изменился.

— Прекратите! — закричал Стайлз, оттолкнувшись от дерева, чтобы попытаться встать между ними.

Скотт не послушался. Он зарычал и каким-то образом сумел поменяться с Дереком местами. В любое другое время Стайлз был бы впечатлён, но теперь он просто запаниковал и попытался отыскать хоть сколько-нибудь рябинового пепла, чтобы попробовать разъединить их. Но ничего не нашёл — он позволил барьеру разрушиться после поцелуя Дерека, и пепел унесло ветром.

Стайлз двинулся вперёд, но поскользнулся на неровной земле и грохнулся на руку, вскочил и бросился прямо перед Дереком, прежде чем Скотт смог снова его атаковать, вопя:

— Перестань, Скотт!

Скотт остановился, но не отступил. Его янтарные глаза смотрели на Стайлза, как в те первые несколько раз, когда Скотт оборачивался — разъярённо и дико, отсвечивая ярким золотом.

— Почему ты его защищаешь? — сердито потребовал Скотт. — Я нашёл Джексона там, где ты его оставил. Он рассказал, что они сделали с тобой.

— Мы всего лишь поболтали. Я в порядке, — Стайлз продолжал стоять между ними. — Давай просто спустим всё на тормозах, ладно?

— Спустим на тормозах? — недоверчиво переспросил Скотт. — Нет, Стайлз. Это продолжается довольно давно, и на сей раз Дерек зашёл слишком далеко. Он не может просто забрать тебя!

— Не может, — согласился Стайлз. — И больше не будет так делать. Правда, Дерек? — Дерек позади него зарычал, очевидно, не потрудившись перекинуться обратно. Стайлз не посмел оглянуться. — Ну вот и ладушки. Во всём разобрались.

— Почему ты... — начал Скотт, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, точно человеческое не желало возвращаться на место звериного. — Я волновался, Стайлз. А ты... ты что, теперь с Дереком? Вы это запланировали? Стайлз? Ты и...

Скотт выглядел так, словно действительно верил в возможность сговора за своей спиной. Стайлз честно постарался не принимать его слова близко к сердцу, ведь Скотт появился во время поцелуя. И если уж Стайлз не понимал, что он означает, то Скотт и подавно не сумел бы разобраться.

Стайлз попытался представить, как неправильно могут быть истолкованы поступки такого рода. Но он уже приближался к своему пределу, его разум обретался в двадцати местах одновременно, и ни одно из этих мест не находилось поблизости, его ноги болели, кости ныли, и хотя он бодрствовал не так долго, чувствовал себя уставшим больше, чем в ту неделю, когда пытался выяснить, сколько сможет обходиться без сна. Так что обвинение Скотта в сговоре с Дереком стало для него последней каплей.

— Как ты можешь подозревать меня в подобном? — возмутился он. — Потому что из нас двоих не я постоянно пропадаю и строю свои собственные планы. До тех пор, пока ты отвечаешь на звонки по своему чёртовому телефону, я всегда, всегда рассказываю тебе всё и тащу за собой!

— И как я мог забыть? — глаза Скотта снова налились жёлтым. — Ведь если бы ты не потащил меня за собой в тот раз...

Скотт заткнулся на полуслове, не закончив обвинение, и смертельно побледнел, поняв, что именно сказал. Стайлз мимолётно подумал, не звук ли его запнувшегося сердца заставил Скотта замолчать. Но они оба знали, что Скотт не остановился вовремя.

— ...то ничего из этого не случилось бы, — хладнокровно закончил Стайлз, но затем дыхание всё же перехватило.

Он споткнулся, отступая, попытался втянуть воздух, но реальность стала ускользать, потому что у него не имелось никакой защиты от правды. Внезапно он почувствовал себя больным и настолько вымотанным, что едва удержался на ногах. Он покачнулся, теряя равновесие, и Дерек протянул к нему руку, но Скотт с рычанием вклинился между, остановив Хейла.

Всё это время Стайлз был убеждён, что знает, как на самом деле обстоят дела. Поэтому он так спокойно выслушал Эрику — мол, Скотту будет лучше без него — и даже не отреагировал, потому что верил в слова Бойда. Они должны были быть неразделимы, даже если отдалялись друг от друга. Не существовало ни Скотта без Стайлза, ни Стайлза без Скотта. Но теперь Стайлз задался вопросом: а вдруг он всё время заблуждался? Может быть, настоящим уроком стало то, как мало Стайлз и Скотт в действительности связаны, чему бы там ни намеревался научить их Дерек?..

На дороге за их спинами послышался рёв автомобиля, и Стайлз обернулся, беспокоясь, не полиция ли там подъехала. Тёмно-синий БМВ Z4 крутнулся, оставляя след жжёной резины, и резко затормозил прямо возле обочины. Пассажирская дверь распахнулась, и Лидия Мартин — великолепная, как всегда, — наклонившись через сиденье, с одной рукой на дверной ручке, и с другой — на рулевом колесе, выдала:

— Тащи свою задницу в машину, Стилински.

— Стайлз... — растерянно пробормотал Скотт, глядя с недоумением и болью, и Стайлзу пришлось бороться со всеми своими инстинктами, пытавшимися заставить его откликнуться: объяснить, помочь, сделать лучше — всё то, чем он постоянно занимался раньше.

Дерек вообще не издал ни звука: молча развернулся и исчез в тени между деревьями. Но почему-то это показалось ещё хуже.

— Стайлз! — голос Лидии ворвался в его мысли, и он повернулся.

Она вопросительно выгнула бровь, и Стайлз двинулся к ней, рухнул на сиденье и закрыл дверь. Он не оглянулся ни на Скотта, ни на удаляющуюся спину Дерека, защёлкнул блокиратор на двери, ремень безопасности — на себе и откинулся на спинку.

Лидия фыркнула и резко переключила передачу, выруливая обратно на дорогу.

— Не хочешь сказать мне, что, чёрт возьми, происходит? — голос Лидии сочился притворной сладостью. — Потому что я видела «Порше» Джексона брошенным на обочине дороги. Я должна беспокоиться?

— Джексон в порядке, — откликнулся Стайлз. — Я только ненадолго позаимствовал его машину, а его самого оставил в ловушке из рябинового пепла.

— Мне надо немного больше информации, — сказала Лидия настолько холодно, что Стайлза бросило в дрожь.

— Дерек и его стая похитили меня, — признался Стайлз.

— Похитили тебя? — в тоне Лидии слышался всё тот же холод, но теперь, Стайлз чувствовал, её гнев был направлен не на него. — Из всех идиотских.... Когда это случилось?

— Всё хорошо, я в норме, — сказал Стайлз. — Давай, я покажу тебе, как добраться до дома, и мы выпустим Джексона.

— Хм... нет, — проговорила Лидия чопорно, не отводя глаз от дороги. — Пусть немного посидит, остынет. Он наказан за то, что не сообщил мне о твоём похищении. Я всегда могу вернуться и выпустить его позже, если захочу.

— Ладно. Отдашь ему, если что? — Стайлз бросил кошелёк на приборную панель между ними.

Лидия посмотрела на него мгновение, и её губы изогнулись:

— Как тебе удалось вырвать что-то у Джексона?

— Я угрожал любви всей его жизни, — ответил Стайлз.

— Ты угрожал мне? — Лидия требовательно подняла брови.

— Я угрожал его «Порше», — Стайлз постарался придать голосу обычную браваду, но, кажется, ему не удалось с этим справиться, поскольку Лидия и ухом не повела.

— Оу, вот как, — только и сказала она, входя в жёсткий поворот на скорости около пятидесяти миль в час.

— Мне, вероятно, следовало поинтересоваться до того, как я попросил тебя приехать, — пробормотал прижатый к двери автомобиля Стайлз. — Но у тебя ведь есть права?

— Нет, — беспечно откликнулась Лидия, переключая передачи, как профи, и входя в новый крутой поворот. — Но папа по-любому подарил мне машину на мой шестнадцатый день рождения, так что я подумала, что могу найти ей хорошее применение.

Стайлз рассмеялся, чувствуя, наконец, как его отпускает напряжение. Он знал, что ещё далеко не в порядке, но впервые с тех пор, как его бросили в багажник, он смог нормально вдохнуть.

— Спасибо, что забрала меня, — сказал он. — Я не был уверен, захочешь ли ты помочь.

— Я бы сказала «в любое время», — сдержанно отозвалась Лидия, — но тебя, кажется, очень любят неприятности, а я не уверена, что хочу брать на себя такие обязательства.

— Извини, — смех умер у Стайлза на губах. Он склонил голову к окну и на мгновение закрыл глаза, потому что, за исключением Дерека, Лидия — последний человек, который должен видеть его слёзы. — Просто больше никого не было.

Лидия взглянула на него, прежде чем вернуть внимание дороге. Она сильнее надавила на газ, и деревья за окнами полетели достаточно быстро, чтобы выглядеть нарисованными акварелью.

— В любое время, — обронила Лидия, и это прозвучало как обещание.


	8. Chapter 8

— Серьёзно? Это всё, что ты собираешься мне рассказать? — не выдержала Лидия. — Знаешь, у меня были планы на сегодня.

Стайлз вздрогнул от звука её голоса, хотя и знал, что она спросит. Лидия позволила ему почти десять минут молчания, прежде чем не сдержала беспокойного любопытства. Беспокойство её нервировало, вызывая гнев, потому что она не любила неясностей и всего, что её беспокоило. Стайлз был не против гнева — ему нравился необычный подход Лидии к переживаниям и чувствам, к тому же он не думал, что смог бы в данный момент справиться с чужой добротой.

— Подозреваю, тебя не устроит, если я скажу, что не хочу говорить об этом? — на всякий случай спросил Стайлз.

— Нет, — согласилась Лидия. — Но, пожалуй, мне стоит позвонить в службу рекордов Гиннесса. Там обязательно должны зарегистрировать этот уникальный случай: ты не хочешь говорить.

— Я просто не понимаю, что, чёрт возьми, произошло, — сдался Стайлз через мгновение, кусая ноготь большого пальца и глядя в окно. — Вроде бы всё началось как шутка, понимаешь? Очередной этап нашей маленькой игрушечной войны.

— Похищение — не шутка, — заметила Лидия. — Никто не купился на такое жалкое оправдание, когда вы заперли Джексона в полицейском фургоне, и я не куплюсь на него сейчас.

— Но это справедливая точка зрения! — горячо возразил Стайлз, отрывая взгляд от дороги и переводя его на Лидию. — Когда мы со Скоттом похитили Джексона, у нас была настоящая причина. Но причины Дерека... они просто... они не имеют никакого смысла.

— Да? И какие именно?

Стайлз ссутулился на сиденье, прикрыв глаза на секунду, пока собирался с мыслями.

— Сначала Дерек сказал, что похитил меня, чтобы преподать Скотту урок. А позже сказал, что хотел таким образом защитить меня, и будто именно это самое важное. А потом он меня поцеловал.

Лидия резко ударила по тормозам. Стайлза, удерживаемого ремнём безопасности, мотнуло вперёд, потом назад, и он глянул в боковое зеркало, благодаря всех богов за то, что за ними никто не ехал.

— Лидия! — взмолился он.

— А потом Дерек сделал что? — требовательно переспросила Лидия тем опасным тоном, каким она пользовалась, когда учитель ставил под сомнение одно из её эссе или когда Джексон пытался отменить свидание.

— Сказал, что хотел защитить меня? — попытался Стайлз, надеясь, что она остановится на этом.

Но надежды оказались напрасны.

— У этого ублюдка хватило наглости... о, я убью его! — зарычала она. — Из всего возможного времени мира, чтобы, наконец, стать мужиком и признать это, он выбрал сегодня?!

— А? — удивился Стайлз, нахмурившись, когда Лидия вдавила педаль газа в пол. Он схватился за ручку на двери, пока она вымещала свою агрессию на дороге. — Наконец признать что?..

— Признать, что он влюблён в тебя, как четырнадцатилетняя девочка. Или, знаешь, как ты был увлечён мной, — вид у Лидии был такой, словно её слова вовсе не являлись откровением, а всего лишь нечто вроде... скажем, старых новостей.

— Что? — снова переспросил Стайлз.

— Разве ты никогда не замечал, насколько он зациклен на тебе? Больше, чем на Скотте, который должен быть его «братом»?

— Да, но только потому, что Скотт не даёт ему шанса. И ещё, возможно, потому, что Дереку нравится швырять меня об стены, ругать и относиться, как к бестолковому мальку, — возразил Стайлз. — Что бы ты там ни придумала, Лидия, это далеко от реального положения вещей.

— О, дорогой, я не ошибаюсь, — покачала головой Лидия. — Конечно, его методы ухаживания больше подходят для каменного века и пещерных людей, однако Дерек явно сохнет по тебе уже несколько месяцев. И, поверь мне, всю эту ситуацию с похищением я не одобряю, но он отличный парень. Если не учитывать его склонность к сталкерству и то, что его единственный живой родственник — серийный убийца.

— Не думаю, чтобы Дерек и впрямь запал на меня. Ну... ты же его видела, правда? И меня ты тоже видела. Скорее всего, он просто хочет, чтобы я вошёл в его стаю.

Лидия поджала губы:

— Похоже, твоя самооценка нуждается в доработке. Не исключено, отчасти здесь есть и моя вина, поскольку последние шесть лет я провела в убеждении, что ты не стоящий внимания неудачник.

— Отличный разговор, — закивал Стайлз. — Главное, очень воодушевляющий.

— Я была неправа, хорошо? — перебила Лидия. — А я нечасто такое признаю. Вернее, никогда.

Стайлз уставился на неё:

— О чём ты вообще?

— Любому повезло бы с тобой, — объяснила она. — Ну, кроме меня. Я по-прежнему не интересуюсь тобой в романтическом плане — просто чтобы между нами всё было по-честному.

— Угу, кристально честно, — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Не волнуйся, я уловил мысль.

— В любом случае, сейчас речь не о чувствах Дерека, а о твоих. Чего хочешь ты? — требовательно спросила Лидия.

Стайлз понимал, что должен дать реальный ответ, настоящий, и не кому-то, а самому себе. Но у него его не было.

— Сейчас я хочу только спать, — пробормотал он.

Лидия кивнула и позволила им ехать в тишине — уже не такой неуютной, — пока не остановила машину перед домом Стилински.

Стайлз с замиранием сердца углядел на подъездной дорожке служебный автомобиль отца, но Лидия в нетерпении встряхнула волосами, не обращая никакого внимания на его терзания перед предстоящей расправой. Вздохнув, Стайлз выбрался из БМВ.

Он успел обойти вокруг, когда Лидия из бокового окна со стороны водителя дотянулась до его запястья и осторожно потянула Стайлза к себе:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне кое-что пообещал, — она пронизывающе смотрела на него своими великолепными смертоносными глазами. — Держись от них подальше. Ото всех. Пока не выяснишь, что тебе нужно.

— Ну, похоже, тут проблемы не возникнет, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Я почти уверен, что отец посадит меня под домашний арест.

Лидия ухмыльнулась:

— Вот и замечательно.

А потом втопила педаль газа и умчалась на своём БМВ, как какой-нибудь Джеймс Бонд.

Стайлз грустно посмотрел ей вслед, снова вздохнул и поковылял к двери, хромая из-за мозолей на ногах. Но не успел он сделать и несколько шагов, как дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился его отец, выглядящий более мрачно, чем Стайлз когда-либо видел.

— Чёрт возьми, Стайлз! — хрипло выдохнул он и крепко обнял сына.

Стайлз позволил себе расслабиться, находя утешение в одном из удивительных родительских объятий, хотя тон отца предвещал, что легко он не отделается.

— Слава богу, ты в порядке. Не представляешь, как я волновался!

Джон чуть отступил, рассматривая Стайлза, но вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, на глазах становился всё более встревоженным.

— Кто сделал это с тобой?

— Никто, мне просто не повезло, — быстро ответил Стайлз. — Я в порядке, пап. Лучше расскажи, как ты так быстро добрался домой?

Джон, вполуха слушая болтовню сына, осторожно ухватил того за подбородок, поворачивая к свету, и выражение его лица изменилось, становясь суровым.

— Сюда всего лишь час лёта из Напы, — отрывисто сказал он. — Мне удалось на последних минутах попасть на второй рейс, когда ты не ответил на звонки.

— Да, прости, я сожалею. Видишь ли, я был… — начал Стайлз.

— Давай внутрь, — прервал его отец, по-прежнему выглядящий сердито.

Стайлз даже сразу заподозревал: он догадался, что сын собирался солгать.

Джон зашёл в дом следом за Стайлзом, подождал, когда тот усядется на диван, и опустился на край кофейного столика, прямо напротив. Выражение его лица не сулило ничего хорошего — это было то самое лицо, с которым шериф допрашивал подозреваемых: решительное и жёсткое. Стайлз с трудом сглотнул, но попытался вести себя как обычно и не отводить глаз:

— Ну, как поездка? — поинтересовался он.

— Не стоит, — совершенно спокойный голос отца привёл Стайлза в ещё большее смятение. — Прежде чем я снова спрошу тебя, что случилось, я собираюсь рассказать, что знаю уже сейчас, чтобы избежать... ну, знаешь, неловкой путаницы. Для начала мне позвонил сегодня утром один из моих заместителей, который сообщил, что они обнаружили твой джип брошенным в заповеднике, и похоже, что он простоял там некоторое время. Я попытался дозвониться тебе на тот номер, который ты дал мне как телефон Скотта, но по какой-то причине раз за разом меня там отсылали на голосовую почту Дерека Хейла. Затем я набрал Мелиссу, и ты можешь представить моё удивление, когда она сказала, что не видела тебя несколько дней.

Стайлз, сложивший руки на коленях в стремлении не выдать своего беспокойства, вздрогнул, а его разум судорожно попытался найти правдоподобные объяснения.

Джип — его гордость и радость, и отец прекрасно знал, что Стайлз никогда бы не бросил свою машину в месте, где любой обитатель дикой природы может устроить себе в нём логово или что похуже. Никогда! Если, конечно, у него имелся выбор.

Лучшая ложь, как знал Стайлз, базируется на правде. Но он не мог сказать, что его похитили, поскольку это неизбежно привело бы к тому, что Джон начал охоту за любыми несуществующими похитителями, которых смогло бы создать живое воображение его сына. А Стайлз не хотел, чтобы его отец тратил силы, нервы, время и ресурсы департамента шерифа. Однако предать секреты Дерека он тоже не мог. Даже сейчас.

— И не вздумай врать мне! — Джон прервал его размышления настолько резким тоном, что Стайлз дёрнулся. — Потому что на этот раз тебя поймали, парень. Ты покрыт синяками, ты дрожишь, у тебя нет обуви, и это не твоя одежда. Я хочу знать, что, дьявол возьми, с тобой происходит. Немедленно! И больше никакой лжи!

«Больше никакой лжи», — про себя повторил Стайлз, и мысль оказалась настолько ужасной, что внезапно ему перестало хватать воздуха. Правда не должна быть такой страшной — ему шестнадцать, разве ему по силам справляться с ней в одиночку? Он лгал так много, что ложь стала основой его жизни. Раньше ложь всегда была только шуткой между ним и отцом — они смеялись над его враньём, потому что Стайлз всегда выдавал себя. Его отец всегда знал правду, знал, обманывал Стайлз или нет, так что раньше это не имело большого значения.

— Я не могу, — прошептал Стайлз. Он действительно не мог сказать отцу правду, но в то же время он больше не мог и лгать. Не сочинялось никакой правдоподобной истории, которую можно было бы представить таким образом, чтобы всё произошедшее имело смысл. — Я не могу сказать тебе, хорошо? Так будет лучше. Ты должен доверять мне, потому что… ну, ты мне всё равно не поверишь.

Стайлз заставил себя встать, пошатнулся, ухватившись за спинку дивана, чтобы тут же не свалиться, а потом зашагал туда-сюда по комнате, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза отцу.

— Даже я сам не поверил бы себе. Ну ладно, возможно, я бы и... Но я не очень хороший пример для такого... Даже Скотт не поверил бы мне, а он тот, кто...

— Тот, кто, Стайлз? — руки схватили его за плечи, чтобы повернуть, и Стайлз оступился.

Он совершенно не заметил, когда отец встал и приблизился. С его лица исчезло «выражение шерифа», теперь он выглядел озабоченным, глаза широко раскрылись и внимательно исследовали сына, и так стало гораздо сложнее встречать его взгляд.

Стайлз почувствовал, как весь его мир съёживается. Словно вся тщательно собранная им конструкция, скомпонованная из лжи, полуправды и собственных заблуждений, внезапно развалилась. Он так старался разложить всё по полочкам, аккуратно пометив и обрабатывая по мере необходимости, но отец всё равно всё выяснил. Стайлз всегда знал, что это только вопрос времени: отец не терял след, если на него напал.

— Хочешь взять красную таблетку или синюю? — тихо спросил Стайлз, а затем его ноги подкосились.

Он смутно ощущал, как отец держал его, повторяя его имя, как устраивал на диване.

— Стайлз, посмотри на меня, — сжимая его лицо в ладонях, твёрдо потребовал Джон, заглядывая в глаза. — Когда ты в последний раз принимал аддералл?

— Не знаю, — отозвался Стайлз, опуская голову к самым коленям и глубоко дыша. — А какой сегодня день?

Отец на некоторое время исчез, а потом появился как будто из воздуха со стаканом воды и таблетками.

— Держи, — мягко проговорил он.

Стайлз послушно взял таблетки, запив их почти полным стаканом воды, прежде чем почувствовал себя достаточно храбрым, чтобы встретить взгляд отца.

— Папа, — начал он.

— Всё нормально, — откликнулся Джон. — То есть нет, не совсем нормально. Но ты здесь, и, по крайней мере на данный момент, твоё здоровье важнее. Давай, поднимайся, я отвезу тебя в больницу.

— Но я в порядке, — немедленно запротестовал Стайлз.

— Ты едва можешь стоять, — возразил Джон. — Твоё состояние, насколько я вижу, достаточно неважное. Не уверен, что могу доверять твоим словам «я в порядке». Как бы не стало хуже.

— Это просто отсутствие аддералла, пап. Ты знаешь, я забывал его принимать и раньше. Пожалуйста, мне всего-навсего нужно поспать, не заставляй меня ехать в больницу.

Джон внимательно вгляделся в него, потом отстранился, качая головой:

— Тогда я звоню Мелиссе. Она осмотрит тебя, и если скажет, что тебя нужно госпитализировать, ты отправишься без возражений. Понял?

Стайлз не хотел видеть Мелиссу по многим причинам, формулировать которые не имел сил даже мысленно из-за внушительной длины списка, но кивнул, поскольку осознавал, что отец на пределе. Джон всегда был человеком действия: если что-то шло не так — он вмешивался и исправлял. Тонкое искусство дать другому самому решить свои проблемы или, ещё изящнее — избегать, пока они не рассосутся, было ему абсолютно непонятно.

После того как отец пригласил Мелиссу, он уселся в кресло и стал наблюдать за Стайлзом. Стайлз неловко сжимался под его взглядом, потому что отец смотрел на него, как на незнакомца — так, точно совсем не знал. Стайлз даже задумался: а, может быть, так и есть? Он не помнил, когда они в последний раз по-настоящему разговаривали. То отец занимался спасением людей от какого-либо бедствия, то Стайлз пропадал по своим делам.

Стайлз уже почти сумел успокоиться к тому моменту, когда в дверь ворвалась Мелисса, своим появлением принеся целый ворох новых тем для тревоги. Она была в своём медицинском облачении и выглядела измождённой и взволнованной. Когда она присела перед ним, Стайлз постарался не думать о Скотте, отгоняя вопрос, обвиняет ли его в случившемся и она тоже?

— Стайлз, — Мелисса протянула к нему руку. — Милый, ты в порядке?

Он инстинктивно уклонился, и Мелисса вздохнула. Их отношения так и не наладились со смерти матери: Стайлз тогда чувствовал себя таким потерянным и так страдал, что любое проявление нежности и доброты со стороны Мелиссы причиняло ему боль. Поэтому она изменила правила: успокаивая его, она не обнимала, а могла, к примеру, шутливо толкнуть. А на его выходки и ужимки, о которых следовало серьёзно поговорить, она лишь закатывала глаза, что, в действительности, было совсем неправильно.

Их отношения процветали в её раздражении и его подражании Эдди Хаскеллу, но под всем внешним антагонизмом находился прочный фундамент. Они могли притворяться сколько и как им вздумается, но это не отменяло того факта, что Стайлз проводил с Мелиссой почти столько же времени, сколько со Скоттом, и даже не помнил поры, когда не знал её.

— Я в порядке, — настойчиво повторил Стайлз. — Всего лишь недостаток аддералла.

— Разумеется, — сухо откликнулась она. — Только так случалось и раньше, но никогда тебе не было настолько плохо... Когда ты последний раз ел? А спал?

Вероятно, Мелисса знала об астме и СДВГ больше, чем кто-либо в больнице, ведь ей приходилось так часто иметь дело с ним и Скоттом. Несмотря на всё происходящее, Стайлз поддался её естественному профессиональному тону — по крайней мере, это было хорошо знакомо.

— Я спал прошлой ночью, — сказал он. — И ещё пил кока-колу.

— Мой бог, — пробормотал отец, вышагивающий позади.

Стайлз вздрогнул, но промолчал.

Мелисса протянула ему протеиновый батончик:

— Съешь, — велела она. — А что с твоими ногами?

— Потерял ботинки, — Стайлз неохотно откусил кусок.

— Ты потерял ботинки, — холодно повторила Мелисса и стала похожа на Мелиссу, которую он знал. — Знаешь, Стайлз, я почти верю, что ты мог.

Джон фыркнул:

— На твоём месте я бы не стал, — с горечью проговорил он.

Мелисса удивлённо посмотрела на Джона, затем её взгляд метнулся от него к Стайлзу.

— Джон, я забыла бинт. Не мог бы ты проверить ванную на верхнем этаже? — попросила она будто бы невзначай. — Кажется, я оставляла там, когда была у вас в прошлый раз.

Джон выдохнул и кивнул, прежде чем подняться по лестнице.

— Хорошо. А теперь выкладывай, — потребовал Мелисса, едва отец скрылся из виду. — Ты на самом деле в порядке? Мне нужно беспокоиться о Скотте?

— Нет, я уверен, что со Скоттом всё хорошо, — сказал Стайлз. — Он, наверное, уже дома.

Мелисса кивнула, немного нахмурившись:

— А почему он не с тобой?

Стайлз понимал, что она не имеет в виду ничего особенного — год назад, да чёрт возьми, пару месяцев назад такой вопрос был бы совершенно логичным, и потребовались бы какие-то диковинные объяснения — к примеру, необычная велосипедная авария или божественное вмешательство. Потому что ничто менее значительное не могло помешать Скотту быть рядом.

— Не думаю, что мы с ним по-прежнему друзья, — ответил Стайлз после минутного замешательства. — Но, эй, по крайней мере, теперь тебе не придётся беспокоиться, что я вошёл к вам в окно, когда мне приспичило. Или украл твою еду. Или...

— Не будь смешным, Стайлз. Ты никогда не перестанешь быть другом Скотта, — прервала Мелисса, хватая его ноги с меньшей осторожностью, чем, по мнению Стайлза, следовало, а затем без предупреждения нанося дезинфицирующее средство.

— Оу! Ой-ей! — вскрикнул Стайлз.

— Не нравится? Надевай обувь в следующий раз, — указала Мелисса. — И пока ты тут застрял и мы одни, почему бы тебе не рассказать, что произошло на самом деле?

Тон Мелиссы казался небрежным, но Стайлз был в курсе, насколько он напускной. Опыт общения Стайлза с родителями состоял из нечётких, но восхитительных воспоминаний о маме, которая, как ему казалось теперь, когда он оглядывался назад, никогда не делала ничего плохого, и взаимодействия с отцом, который всегда позволял Стайлзу быть самим собой, ничем не ограничивая. Разве что в совершенно необходимых ситуациях, да и то редко.

Поэтому строгий и прямолинейный родительский подход Мелиссы Стайлз находил просто ужасающим. Он знал, что она, по сути, сейчас не спрашивала, а делала заявление, чего ожидает от Стайлза.

— Дерек решил потренироваться в захвате заложников, отрабатывая навыки на мне, — неохотно поделился Стайлз. — Я поставил бы ему D с плюсом. И «плюс» он получил только потому, что мне потребовались усилия и какое-то время, чтобы сбежать. Но потом я угнал «Порше» Джексона.

Мелисса резко вскинула на него глаза и плавно поднялась с пола. Взяла за подбородок и повернула лицо Стайлза к свету, внимательно разглядывая, провела пальцами по синяку на лбу. Кивнув, отпустила и мягко обронила:

— Неделя.

— А? — не понял Стайлз.

— Столько времени у тебя осталось.

Стайлз в шоке вытаращился на неё:

— Что? Жить?

Мелисса закатила глаза.

— У тебя есть неделя, чтобы сказать отцу правду. Или я сделаю это сама, — объяснила она. — Такого больше не случится при моём попустительстве.

Стайлз почувствовал, как его сердце замедлилось и застучало с перебоями, и покачал головой:

— Нет, ты не можешь так поступить!

— Если бы наша ситуация была обратной, я бы хотела, чтобы Джон рассказал мне. Мне нужно было знать о Скотте. А твой отец должен знать о тебе.

— Ты не понимаешь! Ты не видишь, что знание увеличит опасность для него. Для отца всё иначе, чем для тебя, — возразил Стайлз. — Он будет пытаться бороться со сверхъестественным, а он не в силах! Он не должен знать! Пожалуйста, ты должна понять! Ты…

— Он шериф. И что более важно — твой отец, — проговорила Мелисса тем мягким тоном, который Стайлз ненавидел, поскольку не умел ему сопротивляться. — Защищать его — не твоя работа. Ты должен сказать ему, или это сделаю я.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Стайлз. — Я расскажу ему, только не сейчас. Не сегодня.

— У тебя есть неделя, — напомнила Мелисса. — Знаю, насколько это для тебя непросто, Стайлз, но так будет лучше.

— Не могу найти бинт, — сверху спустился Джон, присоединяясь к ним. — Может быть, поискать что-нибудь другое? Что подойдёт?

— Ох, и как я проглядела? — Мелисса зарылась в свою сумку. — Вот ведь он!

Она аккуратно забинтовала подошвы Стайлза, пока остановившийся в нескольких метрах Джон следил за процессом. Стайлз наблюдал за руками Мелиссы, любуясь, как они ладно накладывают повязку, только бы не смотреть отцу в глаза.

— Будет немного жечь, но ничего серьёзного. Перевязывай несколько дней и постарайся меньше беспокоить свои мозоли. Я проверю тебя… скажем, через неделю? — Мелисса, приподняв бровь, со значением посмотрела на Стайлза.

— Отлично, — огрызнулся он.

— Стайлз! — укоризненно одёрнул Джон.

— Всё в порядке, Джон, не упрекай его, — Мелисса провела ладонью по бритой голове Стайлза. — Ему сейчас лучше всего поспать. Не волнуйся, я буду следить за его состоянием.

Она пошла к двери, но по пути задержалась возле Джона:

— Не будь к нему слишком строг, — прошептала она. — Он славный парнишка с добрым сердцем и верными жизненными ориентирами.

Джон усмехнулся:

— Может, было бы легче, если бы я этого не знал.

Мелисса со вздохом кивнула, подобрала свою сумку и перекинула её через плечо:

— Позвони мне, если что-то понадобится. Я всегда приеду.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джон.

Пока он провожал Мелиссу, Стайлз сидел, уперев локти в колени и обхватив голову ладонями. Когда сапоги отца появились в поле его зрения, он встряхнулся. В конце концов, он лицом к лицу сталкивался с сумасшедшими альфа-оборотнями. Он сможет разобраться с отцом!

Вероятно.

В любом случае, Стайлз полагал, что он перед отцом в долгу. Тот многое спускал сыну с рук, но у любой чаши терпения есть края. С везением Стайлза она переполнилась именно в тот момент, когда он не был виноват.

— Что ж, — предложил он. — Давай начнём.

Отец вздохнул и протянул руку, помогая Стайлзу подняться на ноги.

— О да, обязательно. Так и будет. Но не сейчас. Ты слышал Мелиссу — тебе надо поспать.

Отец надёжно поддерживал Стайлза, пока они поднимались по лестнице. А перед спальней притянул к себе, обнимая. Стайлз прикрыл глаза и позволил себе прижаться к нему на мгновение.

— Поспи немного, — Джон поцеловал сына в лоб и отпустил. — Но это ещё не всё, Стайлз. Думаю, ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, что находишься под домашним арестом.

Стайлз вздохнул, прислонился к двери и осторожно поинтересовался:

— На какое время?

— Я ещё не решил, — Джон развернулся и направился к своей комнате. — Давай пока просто скажем: «Бесконечно».

Стайлз застонал, открывая дверь, захлопнул её за собой и повалился на кровать. Ему хотелось бы заснуть навечно, чтобы не пришлось снова встречаться с отцом, Дереком или Ско...

— У тебя ещё остались бинты?

Стайлз подскочил, широко распахивая глаза, и из угла комнаты появился Скотт. В приглушённом свете, льющемся из окна, Стайлз разглядел его разорванную и окровавленную одежду.

— Что случилось?

Скотт остановился перед ним, выглядя смущённым. Он отводил глаза и теребил повисший лоскут, который когда-то был плечом его рубашки. На видимом под ним участке кожи красным зияла рана.

— Ты давно здесь? — тихо спросил Стайлз.

— Да, — признался Скотт. — Извини мою маму. Я поговорю с ней. Она передумает.

— Это Дерек тебя ранил, — с недоверием осознал Стайлз, рассматривая повреждения.

Только такое объяснение имело смысл: Скотт исцелился бы мгновенно после всего, кроме ранений, нанесённых альфой.

— Он, — согласился Скотт. — После твоего ухода я последовал за ним. И он был не очень доволен.

— Ты идиот, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Дерек в порядке?

— Вот так вот? Ты... — возмущённо начал Скотт, но сам себя оборвал. — Он в порядке, у него нет ни царапины.

Стайлз бросил в Скотта бинтом, и тот легко его поймал.

— Перевяжи сам, — велел Стайлз.

— Стайлз!

— Нет, — помотал головой тот.

— Позволь мне объяснить, ладно? Я не виню тебя в случившемся тогда. Нет. И никогда не хотел, чтобы ты так думал. Я мог сказать «Нет», мог остаться дома. Я...

— Не делай этого, — остановил его Стайлз. — Это нечестно.

— Что не так? — удивился Скотт.

— Вот это! — прошипел Стайлз. — Ты пришёл сюда в таком виде, потому что знал: я не могу на тебя злиться, если ты пострадал. Знал, что я прощу тебя, и мы вернёмся туда, откуда начали.

— Но я ничего такого не делаю! — запротестовал Скотт. — Ты же меня знаешь, Стайлз. И в курсе, что я не силён в продумывании действий.

— Всё не совсем так. Ты умеешь думать.

— Знаю. Но всё-таки я не особенно прошаренный. И ты должен простить меня, — Скотт настаивал. — Ты всегда меня прощаешь!

Стайлз только покачал головой, проведя рукой по волосам. Он чувствовал, будто сердце разрывалось на кусочки, но понимал, что должен поступить именно так. Лидия права, потому что она права всегда: дальше так продолжаться не может. Вся его жизнь была поглощена оборотнями, и он даже уже не знал, кто он без них.

— Но на этот раз всё не будет так просто, я угадал? — погрустнел Скотт.

— Ты всегда был моим лучшим другом, — тихо заговорил Стайлз. — Никто другой не мог занять твоё место в моей жизни. Никто и близко не мог подобраться. И никто другой не знал, как следует приглядывать за тобой. И это... Я не хотел, чтобы это менялось. Но так всё-таки произошло. И это нормально, я думаю, просто... я просто...

— Стайлз...

— Нет, слушай, нам уже не двенадцать лет. И мир не состоит из школы, наших гостиных и «плейстейшн». Мы растём. И отдаляемся друг от друга. Мы уже не те, какими были.

— Пожалуйста, не делай этого!..

— Ты навсегда останешься моим другом, — продолжал Стайлз. — Но сейчас я не могу быть в твоей стае.

Выражение лица Скотта резко перестало быть просительным.

— Потому что ты уходишь в стаю Дерека.

— Боже, это всё, что тебя волнует? — закричал Стайлз шёпотом, насколько осмелился громко. — Включи голову, чувак! Я говорю о себе. Это то, что нужно сейчас мне, понимаешь? Дело не в тебе, не в Дереке, ни в ком другом. Лидия всегда зрит в корень и подаёт правильные идеи.

— В смысле? — подозрительно осведомился Скотт.

— В смысле я стану нейтральным. Считай меня Швейцарией. Пока вы, парни, не научитесь сотрудничать, вы все будете работать без меня.

— О чём ты говоришь? — приблизился обеспокоенный Скотт. — Неужели если я попаду в беду, ты не придёшь?

Стайз не засмеялся. Голос Скотта звучал недоверчиво, точно это самое бредовое, что он когда-либо предполагал. Похоже, ему даже не приходило в голову, что со Стайлзом он именно так и поступал. И уже давно.

— Наверное, приду, — признал Стайлз. — И если Дерек будет нуждаться во мне, к нему я тоже приду. Этого не изменить. Поэтому я прошу вас не впутывать меня в ваши дела. По крайней мере, пока.

— А как насчёт нас? — негромко поинтересовался Скотт. — Что это значит для нас с тобой?

— Это значит, мне нужно, чтобы ты какое-то время не звонил мне. Впрочем, условие не должно быть слишком сложным для тебя. Обычно ты справляешься без труда.

— Стайлз! — умоляюще воскликнул Скотт.

— Не надо, — прервал Стайлз. — Не заставляй меня прощать тебя прямо сейчас. Потому что ты ведь знаешь: я не устою, и всё будет как всегда. А я не могу позволить... Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты ушёл, ладно? Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, — уныло согласился Скотт. — Хорошо, я уйду. Но я хочу, чтобы ты позвонил мне, если что-то понадобится. Я обещаю, что подниму трубку. Я обещаю, Стайлз.

Скотт исчез за окном, и Стайлз опустился на кровать. Он буквально чувствовал, как его раздирает пополам, и едва сразу же не позвонил Скотту. Он балансировал на грани готовности списать эту историю со счетов, как все остальные косяки Скотта до неё, потому что для Стайлза до сих пор было главным любой ценой держать их дружбу на плаву. Он сделал так много, чтобы сохранить их отношения, заставить их хоть как-то работать. Тащил их на себе один, делая вид, что ничего не изменилось.

Но правда в том, что изменилось всё. Стайлз попытался представить, как бы сложились их взаимоотношения, если бы он встретил Скотта не тогда, когда им было по пять лет, а теперь. Но не смог.

Пожалуй, люди, которыми они являются сейчас, никогда бы не стали друзьями.


	9. Chapter 9

Разбудило Стайлза настойчивое жужжание мобильного телефона, просочившееся в полусонное сознание. Бездумно похлопав рукой по кровати, он, не открывая глаз, нащупал мобильник на тумбочке и промычал в трубку:

— Хммм?

— Какой прекрасный образец телефонного этикета, — чопорно отозвалась Лидия. — Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудила.

— Мхм, фуху, — неопределённо ответил Стайлз, переворачиваясь на спину и накрывая глаза одной рукой.

— Хорошо, — весело сказала Лидия. — Хотела сообщить, что я вернулась в Арнольд и позаботилась о Джексоне. Тебе не надо беспокоиться, он не доставит хлопот.

— Почему ты говоришь, как киллер? — сонно осведомился Стайлз.

Лидия от души расхохоталась, а затем повесила трубку.

Стайлз решил, что она никогда не перестанет его пугать. Он уронил телефон на тумбочку, и только тогда вспомнил, что его мобильник встретил свой безвременный конец на дне водохранилища Бикон-Хиллз.

Он тут же проснулся окончательно и подскочил на постели, широко распахнув глаза и уставившись на телефон. Затем его взгляд упал в сторону от кровати, и на полу, постиранная и аккуратно сложенная в стопку, обнаружилась его одежда, в которой он отправлялся на охоту за Буньипом.

Дерек был здесь. В его комнате. Пока Стайлз спал.

— Боже! — простонал Стайлз, падая обратно на матрас, встревоженный и польщённый одновременно. — Он не может даже извиниться без того, чтобы не нарваться на запретительный ордер.

Очевидно, что для клонирования телефона Дерек привлёк Питера, поскольку сам Дерек и технологии ладили примерно так же хорошо, как Дерек и всё остальное. Стайлз живо представил злобное гоготание Питера, когда тот читал его СМСки и копался в истории браузера.

— Почему это моя жизнь? — пробормотал он, нерешительно протягивая руку за мобильником.

Шаги, раздавшиеся дальше по коридору, вынудили его действовать быстро: он схватил телефон, запихнул его за резинку пижамных штанов и прикрыл сверху футболкой. В тот же момент отец открыл дверь, и Стайлз незаметно выдохнул. Ему вовсе не улыбалось, чтобы отец конфисковал только что обретённый аппарат.

— Папа, — Стайлз потёр глаза, разыгрывая едва проснувшегося человека. — Который сейчас час?

— Полдень, — отец прислонился к двери, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на него, как на подозреваемого.

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул. Отец почти никогда не смотрел на него так. Во всяком случае, не по-настоящему. Единственный раз, который он припоминал — инцидент с Джексоном. Тогда Стайлз пообещал себе, что никогда больше не разочарует отца.

— Пап, послушай...

— Нет, — оборвал его Джон. — Этой операцией руковожу я. Для тебя больше не существует мистера Хороший Папа.

— Папа, нет, пожалуйста! — застонал Стайлз. — Скажи мне, что ты пошутил! Это ужасно. Это...

— Абсолютная правда! — закончил отец. — Я слишком долго позволял тебе делать всё, что вздумается. Это неправильно, причём как по отношению к тебе, так и ко мне. Тебе нужны границы.

— Но мне не подходят границы, и ты это знаешь, — запротестовал Стайлз. — Именно поэтому наша система работает так хорошо.

— Ты имеешь в виду ту систему, в которой я обозначаю, что тебе позволяется делать, а ты делаешь всё, что хочешь, так или иначе? — поинтересовался Джон.

— Ага, именно, — согласился Стайлз. — Она работала в течение многих лет.

— Такими доводами делу не помочь, ребёнок, — Джон решительно направился прямиком к ноутбуку.

Глаза Стайлза расширились, и он практически упал с кровати в попытке его остановить:

— Что ты делаешь?

Джон подёргал мышь с большей силой, чем необходимо, чтобы разбудить компьютер, и когда на экране появился запрос на ввод пароля, указал на него:

— Открой.

— Зачем? — спросил Стайлз.

— А ты как думаешь? — осведомился Джон. — Хочу знать, чем ты занимаешься. Когда ты дома — что в последнее время случается нечасто — ты постоянно торчишь за компьютером. Разблокируй его, или мне придётся его забрать.

— Ладно, ладно, — Стайлз наклонился и ввёл свой пароль.

Он судорожно пытался вспомнить, не оставил ли на виду чего-либо подозрительного, и облегчённо вздохнул, увидев окно чата закрытым. Было бы проблематично объяснить сообщения типа «Итак, вчерашнее полнолуние. Надеюсь, вы повеселились прошлой ночью и никого не убили».

Стайлз внимательно следил, как отец просматривал легкодоступные файлы, загромождавшие рабочий стол. Единственное, что там можно было найти — переизбыток информации. Большинство файлов — это школьные задания, научные статьи или теории. Один документ представлял собой пятнадцатистраничную научно-исследовательскую работу об использовании характеристик животных в образах некоторых героев комиксов, которую в действительности никогда не задавали.

Однако когда отец наткнулся на папку, которую Стайлз, забавляясь, пометил как «Лёгкое чтение», его сердце ушло в пятки. Джон тем временем открыл PDF-версию бестиария, и Стайлз торопливо подыскивал хоть какое-то оправдание, но отец хмыкнул и закрыл файл.

— Только ты, сын, можешь хранить непонятную книгу на латинском языке в папке, озаглавленной «Лёгкое чтение», — Джон явно в смятении запустил пальцы в его волосы и растрепал их.

— Очень жаль, если я тебя разочаровал, — не утерпел Стайлз. — Ты, наверное, ожидал найти терабайты порно и мой антиправительственный трактат.

— Я уже не знаю, какого дьявола ждать, — Джон встал и двинулся к стенному шкафу, распахнул дверцу, отбросил обувь Стайлза и принялся рыться в вещах, разыскивая неизвестно что.

— Пап, это правда нужно? — потребовал Стайлз.

Отец бы должен был знать его лучше — Стайлз не оставлял компрометирующие вещи там, где каждый мог их найти, спасибо, на интеллект он не жаловался. И такое отношение было бы обидным, если бы само происходящее не оказалось настолько болезненным.

— Может быть, мне подготовить образцы крови и мочи, пока ты занят тут? — невинно поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Что ж, теперь, когда ты об этом упомянул… — огрызнулся Джон, захлопывая шкаф.

— Я пошутил, пап, — пошёл на попятную Стайлз. — Ты ведь в действительности не думаешь…

— Скажем так: я не исключаю ничего, — отец устало посмотрел на Стайлза. — Если ты собираешься продолжать мне врать, то так мы и будем жить дальше.

— Но я хочу тебе рассказать, — убедительно проговорил Стайлз. — Просто ещё выясняю, как лучше всё объяснить.

— На самом деле, это не так уж сложно, Стайлз. Всего лишь надо произносить слова, — оповестил Джон и добавил: — Раньше ты рассказывал мне всё.

— Тут другое, — возразил Стайлз. — Мне нужно немного времени, ладно? Я обещаю: всё, о чём ты думаешь, неверно. Я не сделал ничего плохого.

— Что ж, у тебя будет вдоволь времени, которое тебе так нужно, — мрачно улыбнулся Джон. — Принимая во внимание твой домашний арест.

Стайлз вздрогнул:

— М-м… Ну, я выражался фигурально.

— Я собирался к тому же забрать у тебя ноутбук, — признался Джон. — Но так как ты, в основном, занимаешь его написанием курсовых уровня колледжа для собственного удовольствия, я позволю его оставить.

— Ты самый лучший отец на свете, ты в курсе? — обрадовался Стайлз.

— Не заставляй меня пожалеть об этом, — предупредил Джон. — Я бы установил родительский контроль, но обычно когда у меня возникает необходимость в чём-то подобном, я обращаюсь за помощью именно к тебе, так что не получится. Просто: нет видеоиграм. И нет «Алу».

— «Халу», — отсутствующе исправил Стайлз. — И у меня есть подписка на него. Ничего особенного.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался в своей комнате, пока не созреешь для разговора. Еда — исключение. Можешь выйти, чтобы поесть, — Джон резко кивнул и развернулся к двери. — Не вздумай выбраться тайком. Тут я доверюсь тебе, хотя не уверен, что должен.

Стайлз только кивал, не в силах заставить себя пообещать вслух. Он хотел бы, но риск нарушить обещание был слишком велик.

Отец вздохнул и скрылся в коридоре. Когда дверь за ним затворилась, Стайлз привалился к ней и сполз на пол.

Прижав ладони к глазам, он пытался собрать себя воедино. Раньше ему совершенно не приходило в голову, насколько близко он подобрался к полному краху отношений с отцом.

Что делать, Стайлз не представлял. Вариант спуститься вниз и небрежно сказать: «Итак, папа, вот оно: оборотни! Ага. Ну так что, вернёшь мне ключи от джипа, чтобы я смог в компании достаточно хороших представителей сверхъестественных сил продолжать борьбу с более злобными?» не выдерживал никакой критики. Вряд ли бы отец воспринял это хорошо.

Не похоже, чтобы прокатила и идея позвать Скотта и предъявить в качестве Объекта А. Дерек — ещё хуже: отец почти наверняка тут же пристрелит его на месте. Какое-то время Стайлз обдумывал вариант пригласить Мелиссу — в конце концов, она первой начала его шантажировать, — но не смог найти достаточно веских оправданий своему малодушию свалить ответственность на неё. Он знал, что Мелисса и отец дружат, и это может разрушить их добрые отношения. А Стайлз и так достаточно напортачил.

Он кусал губы, понимая, что все его лазейки закрылись и ему таки придётся сказать отцу правду. Самому.

Ещё какое-то время Стайлз без толку торговался с самим собой, прикидывая, каким образом вывести из-под удара Дерека. Стайлз не сомневался, что его отец никогда не навредил бы Скотту. Но Дерек?.. Если только отец узнает, что на самом деле произошло, он может начать преследование.

Стайлз не считал, что Дерек мог бы причинить вред его отцу, но он видел, как тот действует, когда загнан в угол.

— Дерьмо, — прошипел Стайлз, откидывая голову назад и стукаясь затылком о дверь.

Не находилось никакого способа решить вопрос, никому не нанося ущерб.

* * * * *

Почти всю вторую половину дня Стайлз провёл в кровати, жалея себя. Прокрутив в голове множество сценариев, каким образом представить ситуацию отцу, он так и не смог определить, как тот отреагирует. С известием об оборотнях, Стайлз был уверен, отец справится. Он любит головоломки, так что это будет та самая недостающая деталь, которая, встав на место, поможет сложить картину происходящего последние пару лет. Вероятно, он даже испытает облегчение, на многое получив ответы.

Главное, что тревожило Стайлза — как отец отнесётся к его участию во всём. Обычно Джон спокойный и без труда принимает многое, поэтому некоторые люди даже упрекали его, будто он распустил сына, но правда в том, что отец всегда доверял Стайлзу. Может быть, Стайлз и не являлся примерным мальчиком, никогда не хулиганившим, но, по крайней мере, по большей части он действовал правильно: без понуканий делал домашние задания, ходил в школу, а на кухне у него водилась не только замороженная пицца.

Стайлзу нравилось думать, что он ведёт себя хорошо. В основном. Но события последнего времени подорвали его уверенность. На память тут же пришёл тот призрачный образ отца, который он видел в день рождения Лидии, и обвинения как наяву зазвучали у него в ушах.

Рассердится отец или станет гордиться? Он его отошлёт? Или закроет в доме? Или, что хуже всего — откажется от него раз и навсегда?..

— Стайлз! — отец постучал в дверь, прежде чем открыть, остановился в дверном проёме и глянул на него с интересом. — Тут к тебе посетитель. Пустить?

— Что? — Стайлз поднялся с кровати. — Кто?

— Эллисон, — ответил Джон обманчиво лёгким тоном.

Стайлз прекрасно заметил гложущее отца любопытство, но понятия не имел — хорошо или плохо, что тот не задаёт вопросов.

— Я думал, что нахожусь под домашним арестом, — негромко напомнил Стайлз.

— Ну, даже к заключённым допускаются посетители. У вас есть пятнадцать минут, — Джон взглянул на сына с обычным выражением любящего раздражения и добавил с интонациями тюремного охранника: — Без прикосновений.

— Приколист, — откликнулся Стайлз невозмутимо, хотя в действительности был до нелепого благодарен за насмешку.

Когда отец вышел и уже спускался по лестнице, в комнату к Стайлзу проскользнула Эллисон, смотря нежно и неуверенно.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она.

— Почему ты здесь? — Стайлз с трудом подавил панический вопрос, не произошло ли что-то со Скоттом. Теперь он не должен волноваться о Скотте. Но Эллисон тут, и он не мог не размышлять о причинах её появления на его пороге. — Что случилось?

Она мгновение колебалась, затем вздохнула, встречаясь с ним взглядом:

— Скотт хотел проведать тебя. Но решил, что ты не захочешь говорить с ним.

— Наверное, потому что именно так я ему и сказал, — пожал плечами Стайлз, не чувствуя облегчения, поскольку уже засомневался, что кризис в мире сверхъестественного был бы сложнее подобной ситуации.

— Ты прав, — согласилась Эллисон. — Но он беспокоится о тебе. И если честно, Стайлз, я тоже. Скотт рассказал мне о случившемся.

— Да? И что именно он рассказал?

— Что Дерек тебя похитил.

— Ты сообщила своему отцу? — сердце Стайлза замерло при мысли о Крисе Ардженте, охотящимся на Дерека. Вряд ли Дерек сумеет взять верх над матёрым охотником, но победителей в любом случае не будет.

— Нет, — быстро ответила Эллисон. — Честное слово, нет. По крайней мере, пока, — она спокойно посмотрела ему в глаза. — Но тебе стоит сказать только слово — и мы позаботимся обо всём.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — недоверчиво прошептал Стайлз.

Он видел, как Эллисон отказывалась препарировать лягушку на биологии. И ему до сих пор было трудно примириться с тем, что этот же человек безжалостно вырубал своих одноклассников.

— Не могу поверить, что Скотт попытался втянуть тебя. Это последнее, что нам нужно. У меня всё схвачено.

— Он причинил тебе боль, Стайлз, — мягко возразила Эллисон. — У нас было своего рода перемирие, но данный факт может разрушить его. Мы бы действовали в пределах наших прав, и...

— Каким образом? — прервал её Стайлз. — Разрубив Дерека пополам широким мечом?

— Мы с отцом предпочитаем катану, — рассеянно поправила Эллисон.

— Да без разницы! — взмахнул руками Стайлз.

— Я не предлагаю убить Дерека, — настойчиво пояснила Эллисон, защищаясь. — Ты только выслушай, мы...

— Я не хочу, чтобы Дерек пострадал, хорошо? Если ты пришла получить моё благословение, то сильно промахнулась. А если ты решила снова заделаться принцессой-воительницей, то для начала тебе придётся переступить через меня.

Глаза Эллисон опасно засверкали. Стайлзу не нравилось, что его разногласия со Скоттом разрушают и взаимопонимание с Эллисон тоже. Но он реально не видел иного пути. Эллисон со Скоттом была удивительным союзником, смешливой, милой и умной девушкой. С другой стороны, Эллисон без Скотта — не из тех людей, с кем Стайлз действительно хотел бы находиться рядом.

— Я говорю о другом, — возразила она. — Мы бы не причинили Дереку боли. Просто заставили двигаться дальше. Уехать. Он здесь больше не свой, и ему тут не рады.

— Не тебе решать, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Ты должна пообещать, что не скажешь своему отцу или кому-либо ещё. Они не поймут.

— Так я тоже не понимаю! — голос Эллисон зазвучал ровно и как-то профессионально. Стайлз даже подумал, что ей, пожалуй, пошло бы работать в правоохранительных органах, если в обращении с огнестрельным оружием она хороша так же, как в стрельбе из лука. — И Скотт не понимает. Потому что твоя позиция не имеет смысла. Ты не должен позволить ему уйти безнаказанным!

— Ничего подобного. У меня всё под контролем. Я могу справиться с Дереком.

— Ты думаешь так. Но вдруг это только начало? — сказала она. — После того, как стал альфой, он изменился. Ты не в состоянии остановить его, если он зайдёт слишком далеко.

— Никто из вас не догоняет, верно? — спросил Стайлз. — Да, Дерек облажался, но он старается изо всех сил. Он кучу вещей делает неправильно, но, знаешь, немногие смогли бы на его месте действовать лучше, так что я готов дать ему поблажку.

— Ты не представляешь, во что ввязываешься, — продолжала настаивать Эллисон.

— Думаю, представляю даже яснее тебя. Потому что у тебя были не лучшие учителя для объяснений, кто такие оборотни, — не выдержал Стайлз. — Так честно — зачем ты здесь? Из-за Скотта? Или тебе нужен повод пойти за Дереком?

— Стайлз! — тон Эллисон выдал, насколько она в нём разочарована.

— Слушай, не хочу быть мудаком, но мы никогда не были друзьями. А принимая во внимание, что в данный момент мы со Скоттом почти в ссоре, нам с тобой не имеет никакого смысла пытаться изображать дружбу.

— Это несправедливо, — дрогнув, произнесла Эллисон. — Стайлз, это не так. Мы друзья, ты же знаешь.

— Если бы мы были друзьями, ты бы не говорила ничего такого, — возразил Стайлз. — Если бы мы были друзьями, ты бы больше беспокоилась обо мне, а не о том, чем Дерек займётся в дальнейшем.

— Меня беспокоит и то, и другое, — пояснила Эллисон. — Потому что каждый раз, когда тебе причиняют вред — это всегда из-за Дерека.

— Или из-за твоей семьи, — подсказал Стайлз. — Давай не будем забывать. Я-то уж точно не забуду. Если вспомнить, я не выдвигал обвинений против твоего деда после того, как он меня похитил. И у тебя не возникло претензий к моей лжи, когда я потом рассказывал, что со мной случилось.

Глаза Эллисон моментально распахнулись, будто он её ударил, и Стайлз почти сразу же пожалел о своих словах. Но он не успел даже рта раскрыть, чтобы извиниться, как она взяла себя в руки и шагнула к нему ближе:

— Нет, не возникло, — голос Эллисон вибрировал от еле сдерживаемых эмоций. — Но нельзя сказать, чтобы в результате Джерард легко отделался.

— Пожалуй, нельзя, — спокойно согласился Стайлз. — Но разница в том, что Дерек никогда не навредит мне.

— Вот и ещё одно, что меня беспокоит: похоже, ты сам в это здорово веришь, — сказала Эллисон. — Но хорошо, я сохраню всё в секрете. Однако если Дерек сделает что-то подобное снова — я не смогу сдержать своё обещание.

— Такого больше не случится, — быстро проговорил Стайлз. — Я позабочусь.

Эллисон кивнула, а затем развернулась и стремительно покинула комнату, не сказав ни слова на прощание.

Джон появился в дверях почти сразу, как она скрылась, и Стайлз мог только понадеяться, что его подслушивание не увенчалось успехом.

— Не планируешь мне что-нибудь объяснить? — Джон движением головы указал в сторону поспешно ретирующейся Эллисон.

— Её прислал Скотт, — с горечью ответил Стайлз. — Мы с ним сейчас не разговариваем.

И отметил, как отец мгновенно насторожился, ухватившись за клочок информации. Очевидно, детектив в нём не спал, собирая всё, что, по его мнению, могло относиться к произошедшему со Стайлзом.

— На вас со Скоттом это не похоже, — мягко отметил отец. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — глухо признался Стайлз.

— А это уже не похоже на тебя.

Стайлз только пожал плечами, и отец, вздохнув, вышел, оставив его в покое.

Вообще-то, Стайлз отлично понимал: нечестно вымещать на Эллисон свой гнев на Скотта. Утешало одно — она в данной истории точно не самая невинная овечка. А вот чего Стайлз и сам не мог понять, так это почему из всех людей, которых он мог винить в случившемся, Дерека он обвинял в самую последнюю очередь.


	10. Chapter 10

Второй день домашнего ареста начался почти так же, как первый. Стайлз нарисовал мелом на стене над своей кроватью отметки — так, чтобы отец их обязательно увидел. Однако отец, взглянув, только фыркнул, никак не прокомментировав, и у Стайлза перехватило дыхание, когда он просто снова закрыл за собой дверь.

Одиночество Стайлзу никогда не нравилось. Отец расхаживал в комнатах внизу и по лестнице, заглядывал к нему, совсем как тюремный охранник, но на самом деле вообще не разговаривал со Стайлзом. Он просто терпеливо ожидал там, снаружи, когда сын дозреет. Стайлз всегда ломался первым.

Именно поэтому странно, что пока ещё он держался.

Отец по новой привычке, от которой Стайлз решительно был настроен в дальнейшем его отучить, открыл дверь без стука. Он был одет в форму и выглядел встревоженным.

— Меня вызвали в участок, — неохотно сообщил он. — Это важно, иначе я бы отложил.

Первый раз за пять дней, быстро прикинул Стайлз, потому что такое событие стоит куда-нибудь записать. Отец не проводил дома столько времени с тех пор, как по вине Стайлза его отстранили от работы, что, собственно, нельзя засчитывать.

— Хорошо, — откликнулся Стайлз. — Я понимаю.

Отец поморщился и отвёл глаза, принимаясь растирать шею. Стайлз насторожился: если отец при разговоре напрягается — значит, собирается сказать нечто, что ему не понравится.

— Ну? — подтолкнул Стайлз. — Что не так? Что-то случилось?

— Нет-нет, ничего, — ответил Джон. — Просто Мелисса внизу. Она немного побудет тут.

Стайлз недоумённо моргнул, удивляясь, почему во всём мире для свободного времяпрепровождения Мелисса выбрала именно их дом. Первой к нему пришла мысль: отец, возможно, попытался намекнуть, что пригласил её на свидание. Однако какое может быть свидание, если сам отец уходит? Тогда...

— Бог мой, ты приставил ко мне няньку?! — закричал Стайлз. — Ты позвал Мелиссу посидеть со мной? Папа, ты же не серьёзно! Мне шестнадцать! Ты не можешь...

— На самом деле могу, — перебил Джон, и Стайлз успел заметить терзавшие отца сомнения, прежде чем их скрыл всплеск гнева. — Сожалею, если тебе не нравится, но я больше не оставлю тебя одного. Полагаться на тебя нельзя, как ты убедительно доказал.

— Не верю! — покачал головой Стайлз. — Я ведь пообещал, что никуда не выйду.

— Вообще-то, ты так ничего и не пообещал, — указал отец. — Я уеду всего на пару часов, а потом мы поговорим, ладно? Мы обязательно решим этот вопрос, ребёнок. Ты должен доверять мне.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Стайлз. — Я-то тебе доверяю. Проблема в том, что ты не доверяешь мне.

Отец согласился, глядя в сторону:

— Полагаю, дело обстоит именно так. Но ты можешь меня за это винить?

Стайлз хотел бы, но в самом деле не смог. Он не дал отцу никаких оснований себе доверять. Не после всей той лжи, которую нагородил. Не после всех проблем, которые вызвал. Удивительно ещё, что отец так долго терпел, прежде чем взять его в оборот.

— Будь осторожен, — тихо напутствовал Стайлз. — И не ешь фаст-фуд.

Джон слабо улыбнулся и кивнул.

Отец ушёл, и Стайлз ощутил, как комната сжимается вокруг него. Он попытался остановить это, зажмурившись и безуспешно стараясь взять дыхание под контроль, когда на его плечи легли чужие ладони. Он распахнул глаза, уставившись вверх, на обеспокоенное лицо Мелиссы.

— Дыши, Стайлз, — ласково велела она.

У Стайлза вырвался дрожащий смешок, и он уронил голову на руки, выравнивая дыхание до тех пор, пока чернота по краям поля зрения не отступила. До этой недели у него годами не случались панические атаки, но теперь, похоже, ему придётся снова научиться с ними справляться.

— Полагаю, к лучшему, что ты оказалась здесь, — признал Стайлз спустя несколько минут.

— Да, — сдержанно согласилась Мелисса и перевела разговор. — Так что означает твой домашний арест: ты рассказал отцу или всё-таки нет? Мне кажется, он не упускал бы тебя из виду, если бы знал правду.

— В ближайшее время собираюсь рассказать, — быстро сказал Стайлз. — Ты дала мне неделю срока.

— Именно так, — согласилась Мелисса. — Но я не думала, что тебе в действительности потребуется столько времени. Он должен знать, Стайлз. Молчание не принесёт пользы никому, и меньше всего тебе.

— Ты права. Но я просто не знаю, как ему сообщить, — Стайлз посмотрел на Мелиссу. — Что ты почувствовала, когда узнала?

— Страх, — тихо призналась Мелисса. — Казалось, мне снится кошмар. Но потом я поняла: Скотт — по-прежнему Скотт, кем бы он ни стал, и это всё, что имеет значение.

— А в остальном? — спросил Стайлз.

— Ты имеешь в виду общее безумие жизни в Бикон-Хиллз? Как я справилась? — уточнила Мелисса, и Стайлз кивнул. — Честно говоря, не очень хорошо. Я не такая сильная, как ты, Стайлз. Иногда меня одолевает желание просто спрятать голову в песок. Я хочу защитить Скотта, но знаю, что не могу. И это пугает меня до чёртиков.

— Ты одна из самых сильных людей, которых я знаю, — возразил Стайлз. — Совершенно нормально не желать принимать участия во всём этом. Я бы хотел, чтобы отец тоже так отреагировал, но, боюсь, мои надежды бесплодны.

Мелисса рассмеялась:

— О да, но всё равно желаю тебе удачи.

Потом тон её изменился, и она покачала головой:

— Понимаешь, я знаю, что не могу защитить Скотта, и принимаю это. Однако в любом случае собираюсь попробовать. Но ты, если не хочешь быть вовлечённым в такие дела, можешь выйти, Стайлз.

— Да, наверное, — задумчиво проговорил Стайлз. — Но я… Не знаю, как объяснить, но я чувствую: моё предназначение в этом. Скотту всегда хотелось вернуть всё, как было раньше, а я ощущал вину, потому что никогда такого не хотел.

— О да, ты всегда любил неприятности, — Мелисса скривила губы в усмешке. — Так что, думаю, понимаю, о чём ты, — она встала с кровати и направилась к двери. — Что ты скажешь, если мы спустимся в кухню и я сделаю нам горячий шоколад? Заодно ты сможешь объяснить мне, почему по моему дому из угла в угол неприкаянно бродит Скотт и хандрит даже хуже, чем когда впервые расстался с Эллисон.

Стайлз вздрогнул:

— М-м-м… Так что там насчёт горячего шоколада?

— Хорошая попытка, — Мелисса с приглушённым смешком вышла из комнаты.

Стайлз собирался выйти следом, когда уловил слабую вибрацию своего телефона. Застыв, он кинул взгляд на дверь — убедиться, что горизонт чист, — прежде чем вытащить мобильник со дна корзины для белья. На нём светилось оповещение о тридцати пяти непрочитанных СМС, но его взгляд зацепился исключительно за последнюю: «Срочно. Приходи в клинику» от Дитона.

Стайлз нахмурился, недоумевая, что от него может потребоваться ветеринару. Первый порыв — позвонить и объяснить, что он не в силах прийти, — быстро сменился мыслью, что это может быть его последним шансом получить поддержку. Если отец воспримет новости плохо, было бы замечательно иметь под рукой какие-то средства, обеспечивающие безопасность. Он мог бы заключить дом в круг рябинового пепла и на всякий случай захватить ассортимент противоволчьего аконита.

На мгновение Стайлз завис возле кровати, принимая решение, а затем быстро переоделся в джинсы и кроссовки. Натягивая худи, подошёл к столу, собираясь написать записку Мелиссе. Содержание должно быть достаточно невинным на случай, если она попадётся на глаза неосведомлённым людям. Что-то вроде «Возник вопрос о собачьем. Отправился к ветеринару».

Стайлз знал, что Мелисса не обрадуется его поступку, но не сможет сдать его, не выдав и себя. Разумеется, это нечестно, но если в последние несколько лет он и научился чему-то, то играть грязно.

Стайлз постарался отогнать мысль об отце, утешив себя тем, что никогда не давал ему обещание не покидать свою комнату. Отец просто не в курсе, что его сын имеет обязанности, лежащие далеко за пределами сферы интересов нормальных шестнадцатилетних мальчиков, и пока Стайлз не найдёт способ ему всё объяснить, придётся продолжать обходить запреты и правила.

Распахнув окно, Стайлз выбрался на уступ снаружи. Раньше ему как-то не доводилось таким образом сматываться из дома — он просто ждал, пока отец уйдёт на работу, а затем выскальзывал через заднюю дверь. Поэтому ничто не подготовило его к жёсткой посадке, когда он рухнул вниз. Оказывается, не так уж легко влезать и вылезать из окон, как выглядит в исполнении Дерека.

Чертыхнувшись, он взглянул на окна внизу и увидел в кухне Мелиссу. Пробравшись вокруг дома на задний двор, он вытащил на белый свет свой старый ржавый велосипед. В действительности самое место ему было на свалке, но он по-прежнему был на ходу. Удручённо бросив прощальный взгляд на свой джип, Стайлз прыгнул в седло и поехал к Дитону.

Но успел отъехать совсем недалеко, когда в кармане загудел телефон. Притормозив, Стайлз со вздохом вытащил мобильник. С экрана на него смотрела фотография Мелиссы, и сначала Стайлз собирался проигнорировать звонок. Но потом припомнил, что в гневе Мелисса страшна, а он, похоже, сделал ошибку, дав знать, куда направился.

— Привет, — на пробу сказал он.

— Возвращай свою задницу сюда немедленно! — приказала Мелисса.

— Не могу, — осторожно ответил он. — Я должен сделать кое-что, ты понимаешь, связанное с волками. Это может быть мой последний шанс, прежде чем отец зарезервирует для меня комнату с мягкими стенами.

— Стайлз, я не в состоянии прикрыть тебя, — устало проговорила Мелисса. — Не только потому, что ненавижу лгать Джону, но и потому, что тебе может быть причинён вред, и я себе этого не прощу. Не прощу, что позволила тебе остаться по уши замешанным во всё это.

— Я — тот, кто втянул вас. Тебя и Скотта. Обоих, — напомнил Стайлз.

— О, милый, это не так, — голос Мелиссы смягчился. — Просто так произошло.

— Я обязан обеспечить отцу безопасность, — настойчиво сказал Стайлз, и его голос вдруг окреп. — Пожалуйста. Я обязан.

Помолчав несколько секунд, она тихо выругалась.

— Хорошо. Даю тебе час. На минуту дольше — и я звоню твоему отцу. И, Стайлз, я расскажу ему всё.

— Спасибо, — Стайлз зажмурился. — Я твой должник.

— Твой долг огромен, — согласилась Мелисса. — Но до тех пор, пока ты не вернулся через назначенное время, мы его даже обсуждать не станем.

Стайлз облегчённо выдохнул. Правда, облегчение длилось ровно до тех пор, пока он не обнаружил, что велосипедная цепь лопнула. Какое-то время недоверчиво потаращившись на неё, Стайлз слез с велосипеда и наклонился, пытаясь разобрать, нельзя ли что-то исправить.

— Тебе не особо везёт с транспортом для побегов, а?

Стайлз подпрыгнул и развернулся, поморщившись при грохоте упавшего за спиной велосипеда. Лидия, высунувшись в водительское окно своего БМВ и устроив подбородок на скрещенных руках, рассмеялась.

— Это начинает входить в привычку, — она ухмылялась. — Садись, я подвезу.

Стайлз опасливо глянул на самодовольное выражение её лица.

— Прекрати смотреть на меня, как на девицу в беде! — потребовал он. — Потому что я — не она!

— Все обстоятельства говорят об обратном, — откликнулась Лидия. — Стайлз, давай в машину. За велосипедом... или за тем, что от него осталось, сможешь вернуться позже.

Проглотив гордость, Стайлз забрался на пассажирское сиденье, осознавая, что пешком ни за что не уложится в отведённое время.

— Что ты вообще тут делаешь? — поинтересовался он. — Преследуешь меня?

— В твоём голосе слишком много надежды, — хмыкнула Лидия. — Но нет, честь быть твоим сталкером по-прежнему принадлежит только одному хмурозадумчивому волку. Я ехала проверить, как ты. Эллисон мне рассказала, как ты спустил на неё всех собак.

— Неправда! — возразил Стайлз.

— М-м-м, — уклончиво протянула Лидия, выезжая на дорогу. — Куда тебя подбросить?

— К ветеринарной клинике, — ответил Стайлз.

— Кстати, мистер Стилински уже остыл и выпустил тебя? — полюбопытствовала Лидия. — Я в курсе, что ты схлопотал джек-пот от крутого папы, что, в общем-то, забавно.

— Нет, не выпустил, — признался Стайлз. — Но Дитон сообщил, что хочет меня видеть, и я решил, что не повредит заодно пополнить запасы. Нужно поставить кое-какую оградительную защиту вокруг дома. Я не могу допустить, чтобы всякие волки в Бикон-Хиллз использовали моё окно в качестве своей личной собачьей двери.

— Хм... Похоже, весьма удобный приёмчик, — задумалась Лидия. — Может быть, мне тоже стоит подобрать кое-что для следующего раза, когда я захочу вместе с Джексоном посмотреть фильм Николаса Спаркса.

— Не уверен, что согласен внести свой вклад в такого рода пытку. Даже для Джексона, — передёрнулся Стайлз. — Но в целом, на всякий пожарный иметь для себя защиту неплохо. Никогда не знаешь, что может произойти.

— Да, ключевое слово тут защита, — согласилась Лидия. — Вопрос лишь в том, что ты пытаешься защитить: свою добродетель или жизнь?

— Ух ты, глянь! — воскликнул Стайлз, в отчаянье схватившись за дверцу и выскакивая из машины, едва Лидия успела притормозить перед клиникой Дитона. — Мы на месте.

— Стайлз! — возмутилась Лидия, последовав за ним.

Проигнорировав окрик, Стайлз толкнул дверь в клинику и направился прямо к задним комнатам.

— Дитон! — позвал он.

Он слышал, как пыхтела позади него раздражённая Лидия, но ограничивалась взглядами, без криков.

Дитон появился словно из ниоткуда — как обычно, невозмутимый и основательный:

— Здравствуй.

— Здравствуй? — недоверчиво переспросил Стайлз. — Вы сказали, это срочно, и я примчался, несмотря на громадный риск попасть под домашний арест до конца своей жизни, и это всё, что я слышу?

— Здравствуй, Стайлз, — Дитон посмотрел на него с таким странным выражением, которое у кого-нибудь другого Стайлз классифицировал бы как улыбку, и кивнул в сторону кушетки, на которой лежал некий фолиант. — Я получил книгу, которую ты просил. Ты утверждал, что это важно.

— Книга… Ой, по поводу Буньипа? — припомнил Стайл. — О нём уже позаботились.

Дитон нахмурился и упрекнул:

— Ты убеждал меня, будто твой интерес теоретический.

— Так и было, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Вплоть до того момента, когда Дерек перерезал Буньипу горло и вытащил меня из воды.

Дитон испустил страдальческий вздох:

— Хочешь сказать, ты отправился к нему на свой страх и риск, не подготовившись? Ты ведь спрашивал моего совета и должен был по крайней мере дождаться книгу. Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько тебе повезло, что Дерек оказался в состоянии убить его? Буньипы почти всегда путешествуют парами. Вы с Дереком оба могли погибнуть!

Стайлз, промолчав, протянул руку за талмудом и запихнул его подмышку. Да, он действительно просил ветеринара о помощи, но не сомневался, что главным советом Дитона будет держаться подальше.

— Не могу поверить! Именно так всё и случилось, да? Ты пошёл туда один! — воскликнула Лидия и негромко саркастически добавила: — Ты заслужил, чтобы тебя похитили.

— Могу ли я спросить, что здесь делает мисс Мартин? — Дитон перевёл на неё самый подозрительный взгляд, который Стайлз когда-либо у него видел.

— Я подумал, вы могли бы помочь нам кое с чем для защиты, — ответил Стайлз. — Предположим, немного рябины, немного аконита и... ну, чего-нибудь ещё, волшебным образом ограждающего от всяких сверхъестественных существ.

Лидия приблизилась к шкафу и взяла маленькую бутылку с рябиновым пеплом.

— Выглядит не особенно надёжно, — пробормотала она.

— Истинная сила — в том, что вкладываешь в это, — пояснил Дитон. — Хотя, боюсь, тебе рябина не принесёт никакой пользы.

Стайлз воззрился на него:

— Что вы имеете в виду? Я видел, как она работает. Джексон не мог преодолеть барьер из рябинового пепла, хотя я удалился от него на тридцать миль!

— В твоих руках пепел может стать очень мощной силой, — согласился Дитон. — Лидия, однако, особенный случай. Рябина у неё не будет работать по той же причине, по которой на неё не подействовали укус Питера и яд канимы, — он обратился к Лидии: — Ты, моя дорогая, невосприимчива к магии.

— Выходит, мне ни к чему носить с собой маленькие баночки с грязью? — Лидия вернула пепел на полку и брезгливо отряхнула руки. — Вот и отлично. Пойдём, Стайлз.

— Мне хотелось бы поговорить со Стайлзом наедине, если не возражаешь, — вмешался Дитон.

Лидия оглядела его так, точно собиралась препарировать под микроскопом, потом перевела глаза на Стайлза:

— Подожду в машине. У тебя есть пять минут, прежде чем я уеду без тебя.

Лидия ушла, восхитительно обозначив своё раздражение стуком каблуков и встряхиванием рыжих волос, и Стайлз с любопытством обернулся к Дитону:

— В чём дело?

— Скотт рассказал мне о случившемся, — сказал Дитон.

— О, ну да, — спокойно отозвался Стайлз. — Удивляюсь, как это он ещё не выложил всю историю на Фейсбуке.

— Он просил, чтобы я осмотрел его раны, — сдержанно сообщил Дитон. — Я отказался помогать, пока он не ответит, каким образом их получил. Ему пришлось поделиться.

Стайлз прикусил губу, и его опущенные по швам руки нервно дёрнулись, но он постарался, чтобы голос прозвучал беспечно:

— Скотт ведь в порядке, правда?

— В порядке, — кивнул Дитон.

— Итак, вы тоже собираетесь заявить мне, что Дерек зашёл слишком далеко? — задрал подбородок Стайлз. — Предложите вызвать Криса Арджента и натравить на Хейла?

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил Дитон. — Думаю, Дереку нужна твоя помощь, но он выбрал весьма окольный путь попросить её.

Стайлз невольно хохотнул:

— Точно, окольнее некуда... У него есть мой номер, если что. Он мог элементарно послать СМС.

— Стайлз… — начал Дитон.

— Хватит, ладно? — перебил Стайлз. — Дереку не требуется моя помощь. Никому из них не требуется. Мне просто нужно держаться от этого мира подальше, я не принадлежу ему.

— Ты говоришь, что не принадлежишь к миру сверхъестественного, но это не играет никакой роли. Суть в том, что ты принадлежишь всем сразу: Скотту, Дереку, своему отцу. Ты привязан к ним, и именно это раздирает тебя на части.

— Но я с самого начала выбрал Скотта! — запротестовал Стайлз. — Я прошёл с ним каждый шаг на этом пути и полностью потерял доверие отца.

— Согласен, ты встал на сторону Скотта, — подтвердил Дитон. — Но у тебя есть симпатия и сочувствие и к другой стае. Ты понимаешь их самих и мотивы их поступков, чего не умеет Скотт. Ты также привнёс в происходящее человеческий взгляд: в первую очередь из-за отца-полицейского, ты мыслишь о криминальной стороне происходящего, беспокоишься о последствиях, об отдаче, о которой ни один из них не задумался с высоты своей сверхколокольни.

Дитон вытащил большую бутылку рябинового пепла из шкафа и поместил её в бумажный пакет, затем добавил туда же склянку с прессованным высушенным аконитом.

— Ты должен найти своё место, чтобы стать кому-то полезным, — заключил он, упаковывая ингредиенты.

— Я начинаю думать, что у меня нет своего места, — признался Стайлз.

— Ты ведь считаешь себя частью стаи Скотта, правильно?

— Да, — согласился Стайлз.

— И ты поможешь Скотту нарушить планы Дерека, если их интересы пересекутся? — мягко спросил Дитон.

— Да, — сказал Стайлз, дрогнув. — Но в своё оправдание могу сказать, что планы Дерека обычно отстойные, так что они, скорее всего, и сами провалятся, без нашего вмешательства.

— Неважно, — покачал головой Дитон. — Я вот о чём: посмотри, чего вы достигли, будучи не в ладах. А теперь представь, что вы бы стали сотрудничать. Работать вместе.

— Боюсь, моё воображение не настолько развито, — сдержанно откликнулся Стайлз.

— Ни одна из стай не сможет полноценно функционировать в одиночку, так что следует найти способ их соединить, — твёрдо постановил Дитон. — Ты должен это сделать. Ты — единственный, кто способен.

Стайлз отвернулся, прикрыв глаза на секунду, пытаясь справиться с огорчением.

— Почему это должен быть я? — потребовал он. — Ведь во мне нет ничего особенного. Я не один из них, так почему мне выпала такая сомнительная честь? Разве это справедливо?

— Я ничего не говорил о справедливости, — заметил Дитон.

Стайлз промолчал, хотя какая-то его часть хотела вопить, возмущаясь нечестностью свалившейся миссии, заявить, что он пытается выбраться из всего этого, а не погружаться ещё глубже. Но другая его часть всегда знала, что реального шанса сбежать нет. Не для него.

— Впрочем, ты не обязан что-либо предпринимать, — Дитон любезно вручил ему пакет с припасами. — В любом случае, решать тебе.


	11. Chapter 11

Разговор с Дитоном занял около шести минут, и Стайлз, пока шёл на стоянку, волновался, как будет возвращаться, если Лидия уехала. Но она ждала его. Едва Стайлз сел в машину, как Лидия спросила, прищурившись:

— Ну и что там было? Расскажешь?

— Дитон хочет, чтобы я начал мирные переговоры или что-то вроде того, — пожаловался Стайлз и побился головой о приборную панель.

— Эй, полегче! — Лидия стукнула его, заставляя выпрямиться. — Твой глупый толстый череп может что-нибудь повредить!

— Что мне делать? — прохныкал Стайлз.

— Мы могли бы позволить Эллисон замочить Дерека, — ласково предложила Лидия. — И задача решена.

— Как бы я ни хотел обвинить Дерека во всех своих проблемах, я не могу, — Стайлз ссутулился, прижимая к себе книгу и пакет, которые Дитон дал ему, и бросил взгляд на часы. — Мы можем ехать? Я должен быть дома до того, как вернётся отец.

Лидия кивнула и, заведя мотор, выехала на дорогу.

— Тебе придётся всё рассказать отцу, как ты понимаешь.

— Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю, — проворчал Стайлз. — Есть идеи, каким образом это лучше сделать?

— Попробуй так, — Лидия нарочно понизила голос. — «Папа, ты видел «Сумерки»? Ну вот я — как Белла Свон, потому что ты — точно Чарли, а Дерек Хейл — это Эдвард Каллен, за исключением того, что он оборотень. Просто Джейкоб не походит на Дерека ни в чём, кроме того, что тоже оборотень. Но не волнуйся, никто не вампир!»

— Я не Белла Свон! — вяло запротестовал Стайлз, по-прежнему сгорбившись. — Вообще, отличный метод: бить лежачего!

— Ну извини, — на самом деле в её голосе не слышалось ни капли сожаления. — Сравнения было слишком трудно избежать. Я несколько месяцев тащилась от этого фильма.

— Я тебя ненавижу! — грустно оповестил Стайлз, и Лидия рассмеялась.

— Так что, тебя высадить возле той пародии на велосипед, чтобы ты смог забрать его?

— Нет времени, — сказал Стайлз. — Если я не попаду домой раньше отца, я труп.

— Твой отец не убьёт тебя, — успокоила Лидия.

— Но Мелисса МакКол может, — возразил Стайлз.

— Поняла, — Лидия сильнее надавила на газ. — Отвезу тебя домой.

Оставшуюся часть пути Стайлз дрыгал ногой и листал книгу Дитона, читая о том, где и каким образом предпочитают убивать буньипы, а также об их обычаях спаривания. Лидия позволила ему молчать, вероятно, сжалившись из-за того бардака, в который превратилась жизнь Стайлза.

Но едва они остановились перед домом, она цапнула его за руку, заставляя задержаться.

— Ты никому ничем не обязан. В том числе Скотту. Ты ведь знаешь, правда?

— Да, — согласился Стайлз. — Знаю.

— Стайлз, посмотри на меня, — твёрдо велела Лидия. — Ты не обязан.

— Знаю, — повторил Стайлз.

— Отлично, — Лидия отпустила его. — Но можешь передать Дереку, что если он попытается сделать что-то подобное снова, об Арджентах ему беспокоиться не придётся. Я убью его сама.

— Оу, да это, пожалуй, гораздо страшнее, — усмехнулся Стайлз.

Лидия наклонилась и быстро поцеловала его в щёку:

— Только будь осторожнее. Для нас всё по-другому.

— Потому что мы люди, — вздохнул Стайлз.

— Нет, потому что мы умнее, чем все эти неудачники вместе взятые, — сказала Лидия. — А теперь убирайся, пока тебя не заперли дома на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Стайлз засмеялся и вышел из машины.

Лидия как раз скрылась за углом, когда служебный автомобиль отца Стайлза показался с другой стороны улицы.

Стайлз нырнул под прикрытие своего дома, прежде чем отец успел его заметить. Он осторожно пробирался вдоль стены, слушая мотор приближающейся патрульной машины, и совсем не замечал, что кто-то следует за ним, пока его не схватили за плечо. Взвизгнув, он обернулся, чтобы увидеть всего лишь Мелиссу.

Ну ладно, «всего лишь» — не лучший способ описать её, поскольку она определённо не выглядела довольной.

— Давай внутрь, Стайлз, — прошипела она, подталкивая его к задней двери и направляя к лестнице. — Твой отец звонил. Он будет здесь в любую минуту. Я сказала ему, что ты спишь.

— Он уже на нашей улице, — поведал Стайлз. — Я думал, ему потребуется больше времени. Он никогда не возвращался с вызова так быстро.

— Неважно, — отмахнулась Мелисса. — Наверх. В кровать. Сейчас же!

— Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты пугающая? — не удержался Стайлз.

— Скотт. Постоянно, — ответила она. — Быстрее, Стайлз!

— Иду! — сообщил Стайлз уже с лестницы.

— Но мы обсудим это позже! — тихо прокричала Мелисса ему вслед, поскольку в двери уже поворачивался ключ.

Стайлз услышал приглушённый голос Мелиссы, приветствующей его отца, в то время как осторожно закрывал дверь в свою спальню. Скинув толстовку и обувь, он упал на кровать, понадеявшись, что это последний раз, когда он вынужден делать нечто подобное.

Примерно через минуту дверь в его комнату приоткрылась, и отец откашлялся. Стайлз поднял голову.

— Привет, — осторожно проговорил он.

Отец с каменным выражением лица откинул его взглядом с головы до ног. Ничего из того хрупкого взаимопонимания, которое начало налаживаться перед самым его отъездом, похоже, не сохранилось.

— Жду тебя внизу, — только и произнёс отец, а потом развернулся и вышел.

Сердце Стайлза на мгновение остановилось, потому что голос отца не внушал надежды. Он быстро направился к лестнице, беспокоясь, что отец откуда-то узнал о его отлучке из дому. Но Мелиссы внизу не наблюдалось — выходит, она ушла. А Стайлз был уверен: если бы отец о чём-то проведал, так просто он бы её не отпустил.

— Ну так... — начал он нерешительно, подходя к отцу, сидящему за кухонным столом. — Что-то случилось?

— Садись, — приказал отец.

Стайлз упал в кресло.

— Эм-м… Вот, — тихо сказал он. — Я сижу.

Отец провёл рукой по лицу.

— Ты настолько самостоятельный, что иногда я забываю, что ты по-прежнему ребёнок, — он смотрел в сторону. — Твоя мама разочаровалась бы во мне.

— Папа? — Стайлз начал нервничать.

— Неравнодушные граждане с их умными телефонами, в которых есть камеры, меняют этот мир, — отец выложил на стол фотографию. — Это похоже на тебя и Дерека Хейла, не находишь?

Стайлз сдержал невольную дрожь, взяв в руки зернистый снимок, на котором они с Дереком сидели в кабинке закусочной в Арнольде. Закусив губу, Стайлз всё же решил придерживаться первоначальной тактики и попытаться всё скрыть, поскольку картинка выглядела недостаточно чёткой, чтобы без сомнений опознать Дерека.

— Ко мне подошёл какой-то случайный дальнобойщик, — Стайлз уставился в потолок. — Он предложил мне конфету, а я сообщил ему, что не вчера родился.

Не меняя выражения лица, отец достал следующую фотографию и подвинул к нему:

— Не желаешь попробовать ещё раз?

— Дерьмо, — не выдержал Стайлз.

Здесь Дерек угадывался безошибочно — этакий оборотнический вариант Джеймса Дина, с его очками и ухмылкой.

— В местном департаменте полиции узнали Хейла, вспомнив пожелтевшие плакаты о розыске, на которых он мелькал некоторое время назад. И направили фотографии мне, спрашивая, должны ли они как-то отреагировать на то, что он тусуется с неким потрёпанным несовершеннолетним парнишкой.

— Пап... — начал Стайлз.

— Я отправился выяснять, кто является этим ребёнком, и обнаружил, что это ты. Избитый и за три города оттуда, где должен был быть, — отец пристально смотрел на него, пока говорил, а Стайлз попытался и не смог выдержать его взгляд.

Он думал: «Просто скажи ему: «Послушай, да, я знаю. Но эй, всё нормально, потому что Дерек — оборотень» и даже открыл было рот, но так и не сумел ничего выдавить из себя.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты объяснил мне, что происходит, ребёнок, — устало проговорил Джон. — Потому что это похоже на свидание.

Стайлз посмеялся бы над нелепостью такого предположения, но теперь, оглядываясь назад, он уже не был уверен, сколько здесь правды. Он до сих пор помнил ощущение губ Дерека на своих, а его горячих пальцев — на коже, когда тот притянул его ближе.

— Стайлз? — резко окликнул отец, и взгляд Стайлза вернулся к нему. — Похоже, я зря ожидал протестов.

— Я не встречаюсь с Дереком, — тут же ответил Стайлз.

— Тогда не хочешь ли объяснить, что всё это означает? Какого чёрта ты делал в Арнольде? Без своего лекарства и в компании Хейла?

— Я не знаю, как ответить на твой вопрос, — признался Стайлз.

— Попробуй говорить правду, — предложил отец.

— Это не так просто. Это... ничего из этого не будет иметь смысла без контекста.

— В таком случае начни с контекста, Стайлз, — велел отец. — Потому что если ты не собираешься говорить, я пойду к Хейлу. И с ним я не буду так вежлив.

— Я... Э-э-э... Просто попал в неприятности, поэтому позвонил Дереку, и он приехал забрать меня, — сформулировал Стайлз.

— Какие неприятности? — потребовал отец. — Почему ты обратился к Дереку? Почему не позвонил мне?

— Дерек не такой, как ты думаешь, — сказал Стайлз. — Он никогда никому не причинял вреда. Или, по крайней мере, ни одному человеку, который этого не заслужил.

Джон недоверчиво хохотнул:

— Твои слова не настолько обнадёживают, как ты, кажется, думаешь.

— Я догадываюсь, — Стайлз вздрогнул. — Мне очень жаль, что я так плохо объясняю. Но я до сих пор не знаю, как тебе сказать. У меня такое чувство, что если я расскажу, то уже никогда и ничего не будет по-прежнему.

— Ты чертовски меня злишь, — предупредил Джон. — Он причинил тебе боль?

— Нет, он пытался защитить меня. Его собственным сумасшедшим дерековским образом, — Стайлз уронил голову на руки. — С наглядными пособиями объяснять было бы намного проще.

Отец странно втянул воздух, и это стало единственным предупреждением, которое получил Стайлз, прежде чем его ладонь оказалась в захвате; отец осторожно подтянул его руку к себе через стол и задрал рукав. На запястье темнели фиолетовые круги синяков, и Стайлз вспомнил, как Дерек ухватил его в закусочной. Собственно, Дерек не был особенно груб, но он имел сверхчеловеческую силу оборотня, и Стайлз собирал синяки, как персики.

— Пап, это не... — быстро проговорил Стайлз.

— Нет, я видел достаточно, — перебил Джон, отпуская его руку.

Он поднялся из-за стола и двинулся к двери. Стайлз с беспокойством отметил, что отец так и не снял с пояса пистолет.

— Подожди! Я буду говорить! — Стайлз, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, поспешил за ним. Отец открыл дверь, и Стайлз едва успел проскочить, прежде чем она захлопнулась за его спиной. — Пожалуйста! Посмотри на меня!

Джон остановился и обернулся. Выражение его лица не изменилось, но он ждал.

— Дерек оборотень! — выпалил Стайлз. — И Скотт тоже. Кроме того, Айзек, Эрика, Бойд и Джексон. Но Джексон сперва был больше чешуйчатым, чем мохнатым, поэтому мы со Скоттом и заперли его в твоём фургоне для арестантов, — Стайлз глубоко со свистом вдохнул. — Видишь? Вот совершенно разумное объяснение всему!

Он ждал реакции, чувствуя что-то вроде облегчения. По крайней мере, он сказал самое важное. Его отец знает.

И Стайлз был готов ко всему, кроме той реакции, которую получил: отец бросил на него ещё один свирепый взгляд, развернулся и направился к патрульной машине.

— Разве ты не слышишь меня? — Стайлз бросился вперёд, загораживая собой дверцу автомобиля. — Я понимаю, всё это звучит как подредактированная версия каких-нибудь наскальных рисунков, но если мы сможем просто сесть и поговорить, я постараюсь объяснить как следует!

Джон схватил Стайлза за плечи и мягко, но твёрдо отодвинул с пути:

— Знаешь, твои объяснения в своём роде милы, но только тогда, когда единственное, о чём мне стоит беспокоиться — как остановить тебя, чтобы ты всю ночь не играл в видеоигры, — глухо проговорил он. — Ты ведь не ожидаешь, что я приму подобную белиберду за чистую монету?

Стайлз в недоумении уставился на отца, пока до него доходило: тот ему не поверил. Отец решил, что это похоже на случай, когда Стайлз сваливал ответственность за беспорядок в своей комнате на домашних гремлинов. Да, он предполагал, что отец не воспримет правду легко, но ему даже в голову не пришло, что тот полностью отметёт его объяснения, толком не выслушав. Стайлз, по крайней мере, ожидал допроса с пристрастием и выяснения, не употребляет ли он наркотики. Очевидно, это расплата за то, что 95% времени он такой умный осёл.

Джон устроился на водительском сиденье и захлопнул дверь, затем приоткрыл окно, чтобы приказать:

— Вернись в дом, — после чего развернулся и выехал с подъездной дорожки настолько быстро, что будь это кто-то другой — его запросто можно было бы оштрафовать.

Стайлз по инерции сделал несколько шагов следом, но машина уже скрылась, и отец явно поехал к дому Хейлов. Так что Стайлз в панике схватился за свой мобильник, попытался дозвониться до Дерека и выругался, когда вызов переключился на голосовую почту. О Дереке можно наговорить много самого разного, но он не игнорировал телефонные звонки и обычно следил, чтобы мобильный оставался заряжен. В отличие от Скотта, он постоянно был доступен, чтобы его стая могла с ним связаться.

Как будто недостаточно всего уже пошло не так, раз Стайлз должен переживать из-за этого тоже!

Он набрал Бойда, и тот ответил на втором гудке:

— Да?

— Бойд! Слава богу! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Я должен поговорить с Дереком.

— Я не знаю, где он, — откликнулся Бойд. — Попробуй позвонить по его номеру.

— Я уже, — ответил Стайлз. — А что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что не знаешь, где он? Вы ведь всегда знаете, где Дерек. Разве это не побочный эффект стайного единства?

— Он хотел побыть один после случившегося, — сказал Бойд. — Никто из нас не видел его с той ночи, как мы вернулись. Я решил, что если бы он говорил с кем-то, это был бы ты.

Стайлз сглотнул:

— Вы бы узнали, если бы он попал в беду, да?

— Не то чтобы у нас появилась какая-то встроенная система оповещения, — сухо сообщил Бойд. — Дерек... наверное, он умеет... вроде бы он использует нечто подобное в отношении нас, но наоборот это не работает. Стайлз, что происходит?

Стайлз прикусил язык. Он не хотел, чтобы его отец столкнулся с целой стаей оборотней вместо одного. Даже один из них — уже достаточно плохо, к тому же Дерек вполне способен сам о себе позаботиться. Именно поэтому совершенно нормально, что Дерек, по обыкновению, бродил где-то в гордом задумчивом одиночестве. Вероятно, он просто потерял свой телефон или зарядное устройство к нему.

— Ничего, — сказал Стайлз. — Ничего, — и положил трубку, прежде чем Бойд начал расспрашивать его подробнее.

Он вернулся в комнату, обулся, подхватил свою толстовку и замер на несколько мгновений, глядя на свёрток, полученный от Дитона. Ему не нравилась идея использовать рябину и аконит против Дерека, но он всё-таки взял пакет с собой. Он знал, что сделает многое из того, чего не хочет, лишь бы обеспечить безопасность отца.

Стайлз снова вышел на улицу и притормозил на крыльце, глядя на свой джип, стоящий на обочине дороги во всей своей красе. Разумеется, отец запер ключи в сейфе, шифр которого менял ежедневно, поскольку не питал иллюзий, какой у него вырос сын.

На самом деле Стайлз, по его мнению, мог бы взломать сейф, но у него не имелось времени. Пришла пора применить уроки Лидии на практике.

Стайлз прыгнул в джип, а затем откинул сиденье, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы вырвать провода из внутренностей своего драгоценного автомобиля.

— Я так сожалею об этом, — тревожно шептал он, пытаясь припомнить инструкции Лидии. Новые автомобили гораздо сложнее заводить по-горячему, но, к счастью, его джип старше своего хозяина. — Я верну всё на место, я обещаю! Или, знаешь, заплачу кому-нибудь, кто это точно сделает, и сделает хорошо.

Ему понадобилось примерно десять минут, чтобы завести джип, но после он больше ни секунды не потратил зря.

У его отца была фора в пятнадцать минут. А это означало, что он уже прибыл на место.


	12. Chapter 12

Стоило выбраться из джипа, как кроссовки Стайлза увязли в грязи. Схватившись за дверцу автомобиля, Стайлз сумел не свалиться и озадаченно поглядел под ноги. В течение последнего месяца не шли дожди, а остатки недвижимости Хейлов не то чтобы были оборудованы разбрызгивателями для полива газонов. В животе скрутился тугой узел предчувствия: тут что-то определённо нечисто.

Поймав краем глаза вспышку света, он перевёл взгляд и заметил патрульную машину, припаркованную ближе к дому. Дверца её была распахнута, а огни сверкали, хотя сирена была выключена. Стайлз захлопнул джип и осторожно двинулся к дому, стараясь не поскользнуться на мокрой дорожке.

С трудом разглядев в наступающей темноте дверь в дом, он обнаружил, откуда поступала вода: она хлестала через порог и скатывалась по ступенькам, изображая водопад. Неизвестно, как долго длилось затопление, но явно достаточно долго, чтобы вода создала вокруг фундамента нечто наподобие рва.

— Папа? — позвал Стайлз. — Дерек?

Ответа не последовало, но через окна изнутри пробивался свет — похоже, там кто-то был.

Стайлз добрался до двери, распахнул её, и хлынувшая вода окатила его до колен, отправившись затем вниз — превращать окружающую землю в грязь.

— Папа? — снова окликнул Стайлз.

Он не понимал, как вода может казаться зловещей. Пару лет назад самое худшее, что пришло бы ему на ум в подобной ситуации: сантехника вышла из строя или стиральная машина не справилась с грузом белья. Но теперь не всё было так однозначно, и в голове Стайлза билась ассоциация: вода — это Буньип. Насколько он помнил из прочитанного, духи воды буньипы умели создавать болота в самых бесплодных и засушливых местах. Успев отругать себя за то, что не захватил книгу Дитона, Стайлз вступил в дом.

Пол покрывал совсем небольшой слой воды, всего-то в дюйм толщиной. Наверное, потому что она просачивалась сквозь щели гнилых досок пола и не успевала накапливаться. Однако откуда-то слышался непрекращающийся шум водного потока, так что неизвестно, как долго так будет оставаться.

Внутри оказалось темно, хотя снаружи через деревья ещё пробивалось солнце. Но бледный свет, падающий в прорехи в крыше, мало помогал Стайлзу, даже напротив — тонкие лучики только мешали что-либо разглядеть.

Он направился к единственной сохранившейся в доме лестнице, и волны лениво расходились от его ног. Собираясь засветить фонарик на телефоне, Стайлз зашарил в кармане толстовки, нащупывая мобильник, когда кто-то схватил его сзади. На секунду он замер, а когда попытался выкрутиться из захвата, увидел и узнал руку, обхватившую его за пояс.

— Папа, слава богу! — закричал он. — Мы должны выбраться отсюда! Уже пять минут как!

— Не могу не согласиться, — рявкнул отец.

С усилием сглотнув, Стайлз зачастил:

— Ладно, прекрасно! Даже отлично! Не хочешь ли ты ослабить захват? Ну, знаешь, а вдруг? Папа?

Отец медленно доволок его до двери, на ходу перехватив за предплечье, а затем стянул вниз по ступенькам крыльца.

— Ты что-нибудь видел? — не унимался Стайлз. — Мне кажется, я знаю, что это такое. Дерек, наверное, в беде, но мы должны сначала вытащить отсюда тебя, и я позвоню остальным, хорошо?

Он снова полез за телефоном, но отец выхватил у него мобильник.

— Чёрт возьми! — глухо пророкотал Джон. — Вот как мы будем действовать, Стайлз. Ты останешься ждать в машине. Я найду Дерека и выясню кое-что. А потом мы вернёмся домой, и я посажу тебя под домашний арест до конца жизни.

— Что?! — возмутился Стайлз. — Нет, подожди, папа, ты не можешь туда вернуться! Не думаешь, что это несколько странно? Даже дождя нет, но здесь долбанное наводнение, и…

Прежде чем он успел закончить свою тираду, отец, не церемонясь, затолкал его в патрульную машину, а когда Стайлз открыл рот для протеста, отец поднял ладонь:

— Прекрати, Стайлз! Не выходи из машины, слышишь?

— Просто отвези меня домой, — зашёл тот с другой стороны, пытаясь ухватить отца за рукав. — И мы поговорим, обещаю! Только отдай мне телефон, и мы сможем…

При упоминании телефона выражение лица Джона изменилось: похоже, он решил, что Стайлз шельмует с единственной целью заполучить мобильник обратно, и немедленно закрылся. Проглотив обиду, Стайлз мысленно признал: что ж, в конце концов, он действительно хорош в манипулировании и подобных штуках; нельзя винить отца за подозрительность, учитывая выплывшее на свет враньё последних лет.

— Пап, ты и сам должен понимать: что-то не так, — опять попытался Стайлз. — Пожалуйста, поверь мне!

— Да, это странно. Уверен, где-то позади дома прорвало водопровод. Маловероятно, чтобы Дерек всё ещё оставался тут, но если он всё-таки здесь, я его найду, не беспокойся. А ты — сиди в машине! — снова приказал отец.

— Папа, ты не понимаешь! — снова попытался Стайлз. — Ладно, не страшно, только…

— Сиди внутри! — и отец толкнул дверцу автомобиля.

Стайлз взвизгнул, когда дверь захлопнулась, и тут же задёргал ручку, но дверь автоматически заблокировалась. На всякий случай он подёргал вторую дверь, а затем в расстройстве ударил кулаком по решётке, отделяющей заднее сиденье от передних. Он едва мог различить фигуру отца, вновь исчезающего в доме, поскольку вокруг сделалось темнее, и в этом тоже ощущалось нечто зловещее.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Из всего этого есть выход, потому что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. У него нет ни телефона, ни оружия, а его отец внутри, и неизвестно, на что он наткнётся. Это совершенно нормально. Это управляемо. Он в порядке…

Со странным тягучим скрипом машина начала крениться, что было абсолютно несправедливо: Стайлз умудрился сглазить себя, не произнеся ни слова вслух! Опершись на дверь, он одной рукой крепко ухватился за разделительную решётку, а другую прижал к заднему окну, и, вытянувшись, попытался хоть что-то разглядеть в окна, но ничего не увидел.

С уже знакомым скрипом автомобиль опять качнулся. Стайлз нахмурился, глядя через решётку вперёд, и заметил, что нос автомобиля задрался. Выходит, задняя часть двигалась вниз. Он погружался в грязь.

— Нехорошо, — пробормотал Стайлз.

Провалы — не то чтобы неслыханное явление в прибрежной Калифорнии, но когда Стайлз припомнил статистику и сопоставил факты, то в конечном итоге пришёл к выводу, что провал в данном месте маловероятен.

— Папа!

Он опять подёргал ручки, покричал ещё, хотя и догадывался, что это бесполезно. Затем последовал новый рывок, и передняя часть автомобиля снова пошла вверх. Стайлз упирался в заднее сиденье, чтобы оставаться в вертикальном положении.

Он прикинул, что у него есть под руками: рябина, противоволчий аконит и одежда, что на нём. Негусто, прямо скажем, а он не грёбаный Макгайвер.

Ещё разочек глубоко вдохнув, Стайлз прижался к сиденью, пытаясь отыскать упор получше и выбить ногами окно. И как раз когда он уже собрался для пинка — что-то его остановило. Проигнорировав очередной скрип и проседание, он подполз к боковому окну, где и заметил трёхпалый отпечаток руки.

Что ж, с одной стороны — его отец внутри дома в безопасности. С другой стороны — это потому, что Буньип здесь, с ним.

Как там говорил Дитон? Они обычно путешествуют парами. Не простыми парами, припомнил Стайлз отрывки из книги, прочитанные в машине Лидии, пока та везла его домой, а супружескими. Буньипы сходились на всю жизнь и постоянно держались вместе.

Дерек убил только одного из них.

Автомобиль дёрнулся сильнее, и Стайлз пребольно ударился головой о металлическую решётку. Подняв затуманенный взгляд, он сначала не смог ничего разобрать. Потом его зрение прояснилось, и он сообразил, что заднее стекло черным-черно: похоже, машина частично ушла в грязь. Наверное, к настоящему времени она уже стояла почти вертикально, поскольку Стайлз с трудом удерживал равновесие. Наклонившись к боковому окну, он увидел и там грязь близко-близко, но оно ещё не скрылось в ней.

Собственно, выбора у него не имелось. Наверное, он пожалеет об этом, но у него нет столько гордости, чтобы позволить похоронить себя заживо, лишь бы сохранить лицо. Поэтому Стайлз набирал воздух в лёгкие и закричал:

— Дерек! Я знаю, ты где-то там. И знаю, что ты меня слышишь, поскольку у тебя суперслух оборотня. Ты говорил: если бы я был в твоей стае, то ты бы всегда приходил мне на помощь. Давай рассмотрим данную ситуацию как пилотный проект!

Стайлз едва успел закончить предложение, как окно с противоположной стороны буквально взорвалось. На секунду он зажмурился и прикрыл лицо руками, а затем засмеялся — наполовину освобождённо, наполовину истерически, — когда увидел в проёме Дерека, а не какого-нибудь слюнявого Буньипа.

— Не ожидал, что это действительно сработает, — с трепетом признался он.

— Стайлз! — прорычал Дерек, протягивая руку.

Дотянувшись, Стайлз ухватился за неё, и Дерек стремительно вытащил его из машины. Они упали вместе — Стайлз сверху Дерека, — когда автомобиль простонал и погрузился почти до фар.

Стайлз попытался встать, оттолкнувшись от Дерека, и замер, заметив гримасу боли на лице Хейла. Окинув Дерека беглым взглядом, он, сузив глаза, уставился на тёмное пятно, расплывающееся на белой футболке.

— Что случилось? — требовательно спросил Стайлз, отодвигая куртку Дерека, и подавился воздухом, увидев рану.

— Не беспокойся, — Дерек поднялся на ноги, подтягивая за собой Стайлза.

— У тебя дыра в животе! — запротестовал Стайлз.

— Я сказал: не беспокойся об этом! — рыкнул Дерек.

— Как можно не беспокоиться, когда я вижу твои рёбра? — закричал Стайлз.

— Я в порядке, всё под контролем, — Дерек посмотрел на него. — Ты должен сесть в джип и отправиться домой.

— Мой отец внутри, я никуда не поеду!

Стайлз медленно попятился. Внешний вид раны ему совсем не нравился, но одна проблема за раз. К тому же Дерек восстанавливался и после худших травм.

— Я привезу его, Стайлз, — настойчиво сказал Дерек.

Стайлз фыркнул:

— Ты едва держишься на ногах. Я только захвачу отца, а потом ты поможешь мне рассказать ему правду. Как только мы покажем тебя Дитону, конечно, потому что ты не особенно хорошо выглядишь, если честно. Я думаю, что ты стал даже белее меня... О боже, ты побледнел, поскольку он стоит за мной, да?! Он точно позади меня!

Стайлз замер в полной неподвижности, пойманный выражением нехарактерной тревоги на лице Дерека.

— Хуже, — хрипло сообщил Дерек. — Там стоит твой отец.

Стайлз с усилием переглотнул, не уверенный, не лучше ли, чтобы за его спиной и вправду был Буньип. По крайней мере, такое явление было бы знакомым — он знал бы, как с ним бороться. А теперь, развернувшись, он увидел злого отца, решительно вскинувшего оружие.

Его пистолет был направлен мимо Стайлза прямо на Дерека. Дерека, чьи глаза всё ещё светились красным, а когти оставались слишком длинными. И Стайлз буквально видел, как отец, собрав все части и сложив их вместе, получает неверное представление о происходящем: Дерек как бы не совсем человек, от патрульной машины торчит из грязи один бампер, а его сын прямо посередине.

— Стайлз, подойди ко мне, — бесстрастно приказал Джон, и его голос не дрогнул.

Отец всегда обретал спокойствие в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Однажды Стайлз видел, как тот разговаривал с самоубийцей на краю крыши — таким тоном, точно вёл беседу за ланчем.

Его друзья, вероятно, высмеяли бы его, но Стайлз не сомневался, что унаследовал это спокойствие. Чем больший бардак творился вокруг — тем больше контроля над собой он приобретал. Как будто всё остальное замедлялось, а он смотрел на ситуацию со стороны.

Так что Стайлз тоже охватил всю картину целиком: его отец с пистолетом наготове, Дерек с когтями… и выползающий из земли Буньип, который окажется рядом через несколько секунд!

Стайлз, выудив бутылку с рябиновым пеплом из кармана, открутил крышку и шагнул вперёд. Разумеется, Дерек тоже заметил Буньипа и потянулся, собираясь оттащить Стайлза обратно. Джон же, даже не подозревающий о существовании каких-либо мифических водных духов, мог видеть только одно: Дерек попытался остановить Стайлза.

— Папа! — тут же сказал Стайлз, увидев, как отец вскинул руку с пушкой. — Всё нормально. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты не двигался, ладно? Пожалуйста, не…

Буньип поднялся на задние ноги, полностью появляясь из грязи. Он прятался под землёй, и, похоже, затянул автомобиль вниз, в своё логово.

Стайлз увидел, как у отца перехватило дыхание, и он перевёл пистолет с Дерека на Буньипа. Однако у шерифа имелось достаточно благоразумия, чтобы немедленно не начать беспорядочную стрельбу.

— Привет, Боба Фетт, — Стайлз вырвался из рук Дерека и подступил ближе.

— Стайлз, остановись, — глухо велел отец. — Ни шагу дальше!

Трудно проигнорировать приказ отца, но Стайлз справился. Предупреждающее рычание Дерека он тоже оставил без внимания: в предыдущий раз тот поймал Буньипа врасплох, к тому же тогда оборотень не был ранен, а сейчас у Дерека нет шансов. И отец вместо пистолета с таким же успехом в данный момент мог бы воспользоваться рогаткой, хотя в целом пушка — вещь, конечно, неплохая.

Сначала Буньип вообще не заметил Джона, что подтверждало теорию Стайлза: водный дух явился мстить, вероятно, выследив их по запаху, но не зная точно, кто убил его вторую половинку. Однако когда шериф медленно двинулся к Стайлзу, Буньип обратил своё внимание на него.

Поняв, что нельзя терять ни секунды, Стайлз просто швырнул перед собой горсть пепла, и тот не осыпался на землю, а волной пронёсся по воздуху и накрыл Буньипа, словно ловчая сеть. Стайлз дирижировал движением, направляя взмахами руки, не особенно задумываясь, что делает.

Едва рябиновый пепел его достиг, Буньип завопил. А затем пепел обернулся вокруг существа, будто питон, собирающийся разорвать жертву, и откинул футов на двадцать назад. Приземлился тот уже бесформенной кучей, конвульсивно дёргаясь, его кожа почернела. Стайлз ощутил приступ тошноты, когда до них донёсся запах горелой плоти.

— О боже, — пробормотал он и бездумно шагнул вперёд.

Отец успел перехватить его и пихнуть себе за спину.

— Что, чёрт побери, это за штука? — Джон с опаской покосился на Дерека.

Дерек приблизился к подрагивающей куче и, хмурясь, опустился на колени. Бросив мимолётный взгляд на Стайлза, он принялся рассматривать существо.

— Это Буньип, — Дерек снова оглянулся на них. — Он всё ещё жив.

— Я не собирался делать ничего подобного, — Стайлз попытался проскользнуть мимо отца, но тот железной хваткой впился в его запястье, не отпуская. — Я планировал только остановить его, я не…

В первую очередь, Стайлз сам не понимал, как такое могло случиться. Разве что… Его барьер пропустил Дерека, а Джексона отбросил, хотя и не причинил вреда. Скорее всего, дошло до Стайлза, всё дело в душевном состоянии. Сила пепла, эффект его действия основаны на эмоциях — на том, какие намерения у Стайлза.

Когда Буньип направился к отцу, Стайлз пришёл в ужас и отчаяние, готов был разорвать существо на части, даже не отдавая себе в том отчёта.

Буньип закричал — болезненно и страшно, а странные коричневые глаза духа воды в замешательстве уставились на них, судорожно моргая.

— Папа, — прошептал Стайлз ломким голосом, умоляюще глядя на своего отца.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, когда Стайлз ждал, чтобы отец появился и всё исправил. Он думал, что давно перерос это. Но, похоже, именно сейчас Стайлз нуждался в своём отце как никогда.

Отпустив руку сына, Джон выступил вперёд, поднял пистолет и выстрелил, прекратив страдания существа одним чистым выстрелом в голову.


	13. Chapter 13

Пуля отца вошла аккурат между глаз Буньипа, и тот наконец затих. Только тогда Стайлза отпустило напряжение. Он понимал, что другого способа остановить водного духа у него не было, однако совсем не ощущал того удовольствия от победы, какое испытывал в прошлом. Пожалуй, он вообще не расценивал это как победу.

Ему практически хотелось, чтобы Буньип рассыпался в прах и исчез. Но окровавленное и потемневшее тело продолжало лежать на земле, чем-то похожее на выброшенного на берег тюленя, за исключением странного собачьего лица.

Плескавшаяся вокруг вода начала стремительно впитываться, точно её всасывало в почву, из которой она взялась. Неестественно быстро высохшая грязь покрылась растрескавшейся коркой, став похожа на узорную паутину.

Краем глаза заметив поднимающегося на ноги Дерека, Стайлз отвёл взгляд от трупа и шагнул навстречу Хейлу. Но отец, мигом обогнув Буньипа, твёрдо встал между ними.

— Итак, оборотни? — осторожно поинтересовался Джон, внимательно наблюдая за Дереком, пытаясь отыскать виденные им раньше признаки. Глаза Дерека погасли, когти втянулись, теперь он выглядел бледным и измождённым — слишком слабым и не представляющим угрозу. — Это правда?

— Да, — отозвался Стайлз, хотя отец обращался к Хейлу. — Знаю, я должен был сказать тебе. Давно должен был. Но подобное не так просто ввернуть в разговор. В смысле, я ждал подходящего случая. Честное слово, я пытался! Помнишь, мы смотрели «Волчонка», и я сказал, что Майкл Дж. Фокс напоминает мне Скотта? Если бы ты ответил: «Да, у них есть что-то общее», я бы принялся закреплять успех: «О, ты даже не можешь представить, сколько!». Но ты сказал: «Ничего подобного не замечаю», поэтому я просто...

— Стайлз! — остановил его отец.

— Правильно, не стоит развивать тему прямо сейчас, — отступил тот. — Займёмся первоочередными вещами. Нам нужно доставить Дерека к Дитону.

Джон недоверчиво уставился на сына:

— Ты собираешься отвезти своего парня к ветеринару?

— А? Кого? — у Стайлза отвисла челюсть. — Нет! Ты всё ещё не оставил эту мысль? Давай выберем одно из двух: либо тайный бойфренд, либо оборотень, но не оба варианта сразу!

Прищурившись, Джон повернулся к Хейлу:

— Ты пострадал?

— Буньип застал меня врасплох — до того, как вы появились, — неохотно признался Дерек. — Я валялся без сознания в лесу за домом. И едва пришёл в себя, как услышал, что Стайлз зовёт меня.

— Покажи ему, — Стайлз повелительно указал на куртку Дерека.

Они не могли позволить себе потратить всю ночь на подробные объяснения — Дерека требовалось заштопать немедленно.

— Это выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле, — предупредил Дерек и осторожно отодвинул в сторону полу куртки и футболку.

Одно ребро обнажилось почти полностью, другое треснуло и едва не торчало наружу. Даже если Дерек и способен исцелиться сам, насколько Стайлз знал, ничего не выйдет, пока рёбра не поставлены на место.

Стоило шерифу увидеть рану, как пистолет наконец-то оказался в кобуре.

— Сажай его в джип, Стайлз, — Джон вернулся в режим полицейского.

Стайлз порадовался, что теперь Дерек классифицировался мозгом отца как «жертва». По крайней мере, на данный момент.

Он шагнул к Дереку, привалился с неповреждённого бока и закинул его руку себе на плечи, помогая двигаться в сторону джипа.

— Хочешь, позову кого-нибудь из стаи? — тихо поинтересовался Стайлз так, чтобы отец не слышал.

Дерек покосился на Джона:

— Боюсь, как бы не ухудшить обстановку. Он воспринял ситуацию лучше, чем я ожидал.

— Скорее всего, это потому, что Буньип добрался до тебя первым, — признался Стайлз.

— Чёрт возьми, что это? — завопил Джон от водительской дверцы джипа. — Стайлз, ты завёл машину без ключей, по-горячему? Где ты вообще… Ладно, неважно, просто оба садитесь сзади!

— Может, вы просто довезёте меня до Дитона и оставите там? — с опаской спросил Дерек.

— Так легко ты не отделаешься, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Ты втравил меня в этот бардак, ты и поможешь с ним разобраться. Уж это-то ты мне точно должен.

Стайлз устроил Дерека на заднем сиденье, а затем перебежал на другую сторону, усевшись позади отца.

— Мне нужен телефон, — сказал он. — Сообщить Дитону, чтобы встречал нас в клинике.

Отец без слов бросил ему мобильник, а затем завёл джип с помощью торчащих проводов, и Стайлз благоразумно сдержал ехидное замечание, с какой лёгкостью отец это проделал.

В тот момент, когда Стайлз набрал номер Дитона, он с тревогой заметил, как Дерек без сил сползает по сиденью.

— Дитон! — заговорил он, едва тот принял вызов. — Дерек ранен, и серьёзно. Злой-Буньип-пришедший-мстить-за-свою-пару — отвратительное существо. Мы нуждаемся в вашей помощи… Да, мы уже на пути в клинику… Скоро увидимся.

Отключившись, Стайлз бросил взгляд на отца в зеркало заднего вида:

— Дитон на месте. Ждёт нас.

Стайлз, вероятно, гораздо больше беспокоился бы о последствиях довольно драматичного посвящения отца в мир сверхъестественного, если бы Дерек не приобретал всё более пугающую бледность, а пятно крови, пропитывающей его футболку, не начало увеличиваться. Обстоятельства требовали первым делом остановить кровотечение у Хейла, и только потом начинать переживать о переменах в мировоззрении отца.

— Дерек, что мне делать? — спросил Стайлз. — Чем я могу…

— Всё будет в порядке, — Дерек закрыл глаза. — Надо весьма постараться, чтобы меня убить.

Стайлз был в курсе, что так оно и есть, но не мог остановить тревогу, скручивающуюся болью где-то в животе. И едва они затормозили перед ветеринарной клиникой, он выскочил, обежал вокруг джипа и помог Дереку выбраться, напрочь позабыв поблагодарить отца.

Стоящий у дверей Дитон устремился к ним навстречу и подхватил Дерека под другую руку. Вместе они затащили оборотня внутрь и положили на стол, избавив от окровавленной одежды.

Дерек слабел всё быстрее. Неразборчиво скулил что-то и жмурился, точно пытался таким образом облегчить боль, хотя наверняка помнил, что сначала будет только хуже, прежде чем станет лучше.

— Стайлз, держи его, — Дитон торопливо натянул пару хирургических перчаток.

Стайлз кивнул, вставая в изголовье, наклонился и положил ладони на плечи Дерека. Оборотень стиснул края стола и попросил, обращаясь к Дитону:

— Сделай это.

Тот без колебаний запустил пальцы прямо в рану, нажимая на сломанное ребро Дерека и устанавливая его на место. Закричав, Дерек изогнулся дугой, но не вырвался из рук Стайлза. Без сомнения, если бы он захотел вскочить — Стайлз бы его не удержал.

— Просто дыши, — посоветовал Стайлз. — Сосредоточься на дыхании: вдох и выдох.

Разумеется, боль — не то же самое, что паническая атака. Но Стайлз прекрасно знал, как ощущается тело, выходящее из-под контроля разума. Дерек, который и в самом деле задыхался, только кивнул.

— Потерпи ещё немного, — Дитон занялся треснувшими рёбрами.

На этот раз крик Дерека захлебнулся почти сразу, и оборотень обмяк. Стайлз закрыл глаза, порадовавшись, что Хейл потерял сознание.

Когда Дитон закончил, то уверенно сообщил:

— Дерек будет в порядке. Отоспится как следует — и через несколько дней станет как новенький.

Стайлз яростно закивал, изо всех сил желая, чтобы так оно и было, глубоко вдохнул и, подняв голову, только сейчас заметил отца, застывшего в дверях и наблюдающего за ним. С опущенными по швам руками он казался потерянным, точно не понимал, что ему следует делать, и смотрел на Стайлза, как на совершенно чужого человека.

И Стайлза внезапно осенило, насколько наивно было думать, что происходящее между ними решилось само собой. Его отношения с отцом начали разлаживаться задолго до того, как Скотта укусили в лесу, и теперь он не понимал, почему считал, что правда об оборотнях всё наладит, а не сделает хуже.

— Папа, — Стайлз отлепился от стола и двинулся к отцу.

Тот отступил в вестибюль, Стайлз вышел следом, и дверь тихо закрылась за ними.

— Ты участвовал в таком и раньше, — напряжённо сказал Джон.

Стайлз прошёл долгий путь с того первого раза, когда находился в клинике с Дереком, держа наготове пилу и пытаясь унять тошноту. Не исключено, что в глазах отца, от которого так долго скрывал эту часть себя, он теперь выглядел бывалым профессионалом, и это повергло того в шок. Ведь Джон знал Стайлза как весёлого простака, который носился вокруг, нёс чушь, взращённую на поп-культуре, и спотыкался о собственные ноги. Да, Стайлз продолжал таким оставаться, только теперь не это определяло его жизнь. Теперь он стал кем-то большим.

— Как давно? — потребовал отец. — Как долго это длится?

— Пап! — в отчаянии воскликнул Стайлз, не зная, как заставить исчезнуть горечь из взгляда отца.

— До сих пор я считал, что ты — мой забавный и слишком умный ребёнок, и худшие неприятности, в которые ты когда-либо вляпывался — это прогулка по лесу после комендантского часа.

Стайлз поразился, насколько точно отец определил, в какой момент всё изменилось.

— Почти год, — признался Стайлз.

Отец отвёл глаза в сторону и хрипло проговорил:

— Выходит, я тебя больше не знаю.

У Стайлза язык чесался спросить: «Ну и кто в этом виноват?», но он сдержался. В конце концов, именно он всё это время разыгрывал для отца представление, и кроме себя некого винить в том, что отец поверил.

— Я — до сих пор я, — сказал Стайлз, потому что так оно и было. Он всё ещё здесь. Просто с каждой смертью, с каждым погребённым телом умирала частица и его самого.

Лицо отца приобрело каменное выражение и он резко кивнул, точно пришёл к какому-то решению.

— Это закончится сегодня же, — сообщил он. — Слышишь, Стайлз? Я не хочу, чтобы ты ошивался рядом с ними.

Слова Стайлз понимал, но их значение не укладывалось в голове:

— Что?

— Я не могу позволить такому случиться снова, — сказал Джон. — Не могу позволить тебе подвергаться риску.

— На самом деле я не просил об участии, — возразил Стайлз. — Но это произошло, и возврата нет. Я в опасности. Ты в опасности. Мы все в опасности. В ту минуту, когда понимаешь, что в действительности творится в мире, он становится примерно в сто раз опаснее, но нельзя просто игнорировать это.

— Ты будешь, — постановил Джон.

Стайлз стиснул челюсти.

— Я думал, мы могли бы начать работать вместе, но если не хочешь — всё нормально. Я просто стану продолжать как раньше, без тебя.

— Я потерял твою мать, — резко проговорил Джон. — И не собираюсь терять тебя!

— Тогда заключим сделку, — Стайлз посмотрел на отца с вызовом. — Я перестану рисковать жизнью, когда ты перестанешь рисковать своей. Потому что я тоже потерял маму. И теперь ежедневно вынужден смотреть, как ты уходишь на работу, и задаваться вопросом: не тот ли это день, когда я потеряю и тебя?

— Стайлз! — с болью прервал Джон.

Первой реакцией Стайлза было взять свои слова обратно, сгладить эту боль, но он слишком долго молчал, и слова сами сыпались с языка:

— Я заботился о тебе с тех пор, как она умерла! — закричал он. — И я отлично справляюсь!

— Знаешь, я вижу ситуацию немного по-другому. Я твой отец, и ты послушаешь меня, нравится это тебе или нет. Ты больше не участвуешь в этом, держишься подальше от Дерека Хейла и ему подобных. В отношении Скотта мы что-нибудь придумаем, но к остальным ты больше не приближаешься. Понятно?

— Нет, — обронил Стайлз.

Отец замер, точно его ударили, и Стайлз едва не впал в панику. Он попытался припомнить, но никак не мог — кажется, он никогда раньше категорически не возражал отцу. Его модус операнди заключался в том, чтобы согласиться и найти лазейку позже, но не сопротивляться открыто.

Не исключено, что это тоже было частью большой проблемы и, возможно, его мелкие манипуляции только всё ухудшали, поддерживая тот выдуманный чудесный мир, где всё в порядке, где не имеет значения, что его мать умерла, что он потерял единственного настоящего друга, который у него когда-либо был, что его отец пропадает на работе по несколько дней в то время, когда… Но всё это имело значение!

— Стайлз, — теперь голос шерифа прозвучал мягче, словно извиняясь.

И Стайлз мгновенно сообразил, чем вызвано изменение: где-то на последних секундах его глаза наполнились слезами, что, похоже, достигло сердца отца быстрее, чем любые слова. В последний раз Стайлз плакал перед ним, когда ему было десять: мама только что умерла, и он всё ещё держал её руку в своих.

— Ты не можешь идти по двум дорогам одновременно, — голос у Стайлза прерывался, но он продолжал говорить. — Я люблю тебя, но нельзя сначала надолго оставить меня, застав научиться справляться самостоятельно, а теперь вернуться и попытаться изменить. Потому что — угадай, что? — слишком поздно. Я есть тот, кто я есть. Тот, кем ты научил меня быть. И я не собираюсь сдаваться и останавливаться. Ни за что. Даже ради тебя.

— Я никогда не оставлял тебя, — запротестовал Джон. — Всё это время я был здесь, поблизости. Ты просто чертовски самодостаточен и никогда не нуждался в моей помощи.

— Конечно же, мне требовалась твоя помощь! — закричал Стайлз. — И я знаю, да, хорошо, я знаю: ты бы сделал для меня что-нибудь, если бы я пришёл к тебе с… с чем угодно. Но тебе было тяжело, и я не хотел добавлять своих проблем с хулиганами в школе. Или со своими болезнями. Это всё были глупые вещи, с которыми я мог справиться сам. А потом вдруг то, о чём я молчал, перестало быть глупым. Но я всё равно не мог сказать, потому что это могло нанести тебе вред. Могло даже убить тебя! И что я должен был делать?

— Вообще-то, это моя работа, — возразил Джон. — Заботиться о твоей безопасности. Охранять безопасность всего нашего города.

— А почему, ты думаешь, я делаю то, что делаю? — тихо поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Это не одно и то же! — рявкнул Джон. — Тебе ещё даже семнадцати нет!

— Я сильно вырос. Я не тот… Может быть, ты был прав, когда сказал, что больше не знаешь меня, потому что иногда я сам себя не знаю. Я не похож на других шестнадцатилеток, папа. Я видел вещи, которые не могу даже… — Стайлз прикусил язык.

Он отдавал себе отчёт, что если расскажет о том, что видел, всё станет только хуже. Он хотел бы объяснить, что пережил в подвале Арджента, когда его схватили и старик — директор школы его избивал, в то время как его друзей пытали поблизости, и это было больше, чем он был в состоянии вынести. Но даже Стайлзу было не под силу придумать, как выкрутить эту историю, подав в положительном свете.

— Ты прав, — сказал Джон, и сын посмотрел на него с удивлением. — Да, ты прав. Ты… Ты самый лучший ребёнок, которого я знаю, и именно поэтому я никогда не беспокоился, так надолго предоставив тебя самому себе. Я всего лишь не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.

Стайлз понимал. В конце концов, он занимался тем же самым: постоянно беспокоился. Не Стайлз ли пропускал все найденные меню из закусочных на вынос через шредер и заменял весь бекон на темпе? Так что не то чтобы ему было неизвестно, что такое чрезмерный контроль. Однако сверхопека его отца всегда выглядела немного более непринуждённой, чем, по общему признанию, маниакальный подход Стайлза.

— Что ж, мы больше не в Канзасе, детка, пора признать это. Я буду стараться изо всех сил, — Джон, поморщившись, провёл рукой по лицу, не встречаясь глазами с сыном. — Значит, новый план, да? Мы будем работать вместе, договорились? Потому что я отказываюсь верить, что опоздал.

Шериф взглянул на него, словно используя свой особый родительский криптонит. Именно так он смотрел на сына, когда у того случалась паническая атака, и говорил: «Дыши!». И Стайлз никогда не мог отказать этому взгляду, каждый раз выводящему его из приступа.

— Говоришь, не сдашься? И откуда, по-твоему, у тебя такая упёртость?.. Стилински не бросают дело и друзей, и я больше никогда не оставлю тебя одного. Сделаю всё, что нужно, для твоей безопасности. Правила изменились, так что привыкай. Потому что мой запасной план — упаковать вещи и уехать к чёрту из этого богом забытого города.

— Ты любишь Бикон-Хиллз, — прошептал Стайлз.

— Тебя я люблю больше, — Джон обнял его, и Стайлз обхватил его руками в ответ, подавляя всхлип. — Но не думай, что ты получаешь освобождение из-под домашнего ареста. Потому что это не так! Может быть, когда-нибудь.

— Звучит справедливо, — кивнул Стайлз.

Теперь он мог положиться на отца, переложить часть груза на его плечи.

* * * * *

Сидя в приёмной Дитона на дешёвых пластиковых стульях и прислонившись к плечу отца, Стайлз дремал, когда Дерек наконец очнулся. Причём пришёл в себя в привычном для него стиле: он просто резко сел и выпрямился, широко раскрыв глаза, коротко вспыхнувшие красным, готовый бежать. Готовый к бою.

Стайлз вскочил со стула, чуть не грохнувшись сам и не свалив на пол отца, прежде чем обрёл равновесие и рванул к столу.

— Эй, эй, всё нормально, — быстро забормотал он, и взгляд Дерека прояснился, остановившись на нём.

Затем Дерек мельком осмотрел свою грудь, и снова поднял голову, выглядя совершенно невозмутимо. Стайлз полагал, в мире Дерека — своеобразном Дереклэнде — раны не имели большого значения. «Ваша грудная клетка разорвана в клочья? Найдите немного времени для сна, проснётесь — и вы здоровы».

Тем не менее Стайлз спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

Глаза Дерека, словно миниатюрные прожекторы, прошлись по Стайлзу с ног до головы, изучая его на наличие повреждений.

— В порядке ли я? — переспросил он. — А ты…

— Он в порядке. Ты в порядке. Мы все в порядке, — рядом с ними внезапно появился шериф.

Челюсти Дерека сжались, точно он испытал досаду от того, что кто-то смог к нему подкрасться. С точки зрения Стайлза, Дереку стоило дать себе поблажку, но Стайлз не обитал в Дереклэнде. Поэтому, например, он все ещё волновался о такой вещи, как вырванные из тела Хейла рёбра.

— Шериф, — вежливо кивнул Дерек, нерешительно улыбнувшись.

Стайлз с трудом сдержал фырканье, поскольку Дерек не умел выглядеть безвредным. На самом деле, это даже веселило, ведь в действительности Дерек был именно что хорошим парнем. Однако невозможно поколебать репутацию, созданную самим же Хейлом, и его внешний вид тут ему никак не помогал: он выглядел так, каким обычно представляют себе опасного типа, всецело упакованный в тайную пушистую оболочку.

— Дерек Хейл, — сурово проговорил отец. — Итак. Ты оборотень.

— Да, — согласился Дерек с такой надеждой, будто считал, что этим всё и ограничится.

— Пап, Дерек должен отдохнуть, — перебил Стайлз, пытаясь избавить того от допроса. — Регенерация у оборотня требует много сил. Давай просто отвезём его домой, чтобы он мог хорошенько отоспаться.

— Всего несколько вопросов для начала, — голос отца звучал обманчиво мягко.

Шерифа мало когда получалось сбить с намеченной цели, поэтому он и был так хорош в своей работе.

— Я не против, Стайлз, — Дерек кивнул ему и обернулся к Джону. — Что вы хотите узнать?

— Каким образом так получилось? — тихо и несколько потерянно спросил Джон.

Стайлзу оказалось действительно неловко увидеть своего отца таким — словно весь его мир рухнул. Он помнил себя — когда узнал, что оборотни существуют в реальности, — однако Стайлз Стилински не был похож на большинство людей, и в тот момент он восторженно волновался, чувствовал бесконечное любопытство и практически самоубийственный интерес.

Его отец был гораздо более практичным человеком, и с известными ему теперь фактами в руках он наверняка пересмотрит свои старые нераскрытые дела, подводя новый фундамент под то, чему не нашёл причин.

А сейчас Стайлз сделал то, что делал всегда, когда ситуация становилась слишком напряжённой:

— Дерек родился таким, — он едва сдержал истерическое хихиканье. — Вроде Леди Гаги, только менее странным.

— Стайлз! — одновременно воскликнули отец и Дерек.

Дерек вздохнул и снова повернулся к Джону:

— Тем не менее, так оно и есть.

— А то! — снова вмешался Стайлз. — Леди Гага — суперстранная.

Дерек нахмурился и, протянув руку, ухватил его за запястье, большим пальцем слегка прижав пульс. Стайлз замер. Он не замечал, но оказалось, что его сердце билось по-птичьи быстро, и прикосновение Дерека, похоже, успокаивало. А затем Стайлз обратил внимание, как отец, сузив глаза, пристально смотрит на их руки, и Дерек резко его отпустил.

Стайлз понимал, что они должны рассказать обо всём прямо, но у него никак не получалось выйти из состояния увиливания: он настолько привык скрывать всё, инстинктивно стараясь минимизировать ущерб, что непроизвольно застрял. Хотя в данный момент уклоняться было довольно трудно, учитывая, что в мир сверхъестественного отца ввёл огромный смертоносный Буньип, которого Стайлз уничтожил с помощью горстки пепла и силы разума.

— Я отвечу на любые ваши вопросы, — серьёзно и несколько торжественно пообещал Дерек.

О боже, Стайлз совершенно забыл об этой стороне Дерека: он тупо благороден под всеми своими пустыми угрозами насилия.

Вытаращив глаза, Стайлз предупреждающе отрицательно замотал головой. Потому что да, его отец должен узнать о сверхъестественном. Но его отцу абсолютно ни к чему информация о Дереке Хейле, запихнувшем его сына в багажник своего автомобиля и увезшем в свой домик в лесу.

Джон замер на мгновение, подозрительно глянув на Стайлза, и перевёл взгляд обратно на Дерека:

— Ты спишь с моим сыном?

Глаза Стайлза полезли на лоб:

— Что? Боже мой! Папа, нет! О чём ты вообще? Почему?! Тут оборотни, а ты зациклился на…

Отец полностью его проигнорировал, сосредоточившись исключительно на Хейле.

Дерек переглотнул, и его глаза слегка замерцали, но он взял себя в руки:

— Нет, сэр.

«Сэр», недоверчиво подумал Стайлз, и его сердце слегка сжалось. В их маленькой компании Дерек считался таким большим, независимым, взрослым, но стоило ему предстать перед шерифом — и стало мучительно ясно, насколько он ещё молод. Стайлз утвердился в своих наихудших подозрениях, что совсем недавно Дерек был как Скотт — доверчивым, невинным и светлым.

Шериф внимательно изучал Дерека. Стайлз знал: отцу не нужен чуткий слух оборотня, он сам по себе — ненормальный детектор лжи в человеческом обличье.

— Хорошо, — наконец проговорил Джон. — Тогда, я думаю, мы поступим, как предложил Стайлз: отвезём тебя домой, чтобы ты мог отдохнуть. Где ты живёшь?

— Э-э-э… Я… — Дерек беспомощно посмотрел на Стайлза, поскольку затруднительно признаться шерифу города, что ты живёшь в заброшенном железнодорожном депо.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не поселился в своём сгоревшем особняке, — мягко попросил Джон.

Вот именно поэтому он был лучшим отцом в мире, по мнению Стайлза. Мир шерифа только что перевернулся с ног на голову, но он видел перед собой не чудовище, он видел Дерека Хейла — мальчика, чья семья погибла и который остался без дома.

— Я жил... у друга. Вам не стоит отвозить меня. Я в полном...

Похоже, из Дерека лжец ещё хуже, чем из Скотта, хотя Стайлз считал, что хуже некуда.

— Он поедет к нам, — сообщил Стайлз, поскольку, судя по всему, его мозг захватил какой-то совсем другой и бесспорно сумасшедший Стайлз. — И будет там спать. Я имею в виду именно спать, ты понимаешь. На диване. Не в моей комнате на полу или где-то ещё. Потому что это было бы странно. Хотя, с другой стороны, почему это было бы странно? Ничего странного. Всего лишь два приятеля в одной комнате. Тусуются, болтают, пытаются оправиться от жестокого обращения с Буньипом. Такое ведь постоянно происходит. Мы со Скоттом поступали так множество раз. Только мы больше обсуждали драки со школьными хулиганами, а не нападения сверхъестественных существ, помешанных на кровавой мести, но, по большому счёту, разницы никакой, — Стайлз нервно хихикнул и заставил себя остановиться, сообразив, что его несёт, и в результате получается только хуже.

— И верно, — совершенно невозмутимо согласился отец.

Безумная бессвязная речь Стайлза его будто бы удивительным образом успокоила. И Стайлз не мог решить, чувствовать себя оскорблённым или наоборот. Но Джон уже вернулся к Дереку:

— Очевидно, ты остаёшься у нас.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — быстро возразил Дерек.

— А я не думаю, что ты действительно отправишься к «другу», — Джон использовал воздушные кавычки.

Кроме шуток, он показал в воздухе кавычки! И Стайлз заметил, как взгляд Дерека, направленный на его отца, наполнился чем-то похожим на благоговейный ужас, точно до Хейла наконец-то дошло: индивидуальность Стайлза не возникла из воздуха, а должна была каким-то образом сформироваться.

— Дитон недавно убежал отсюда, — любезно вставил Стайлз. — Он бормотал что-то о чрезвычайно полезных в медицине клыках Буньипа, сжимал в руках пару плоскогубцев и выглядел чересчур взбудораженным, если кого-нибудь интересует моё мнение. Не думаю, что ты жаждешь остаться с ним тут наедине.

Казалось, Дерек попытался оценить, серьёзно ли говорит Стайлз, и оглянулся на Джона. Шериф кивнул, соглашаясь, и его лицо сморщилось в отвращении:

— Да, что-то похожее и впрямь произошло. К тому же регенерация там или нет, мы не можем бросить тебя здесь одного.

Счастливым отец не выглядел, но Стайлз точно знал: чувство долга на позволит шерифу отвернуться. Отец ставил безопасность Стайлза превыше всего, как, собственно, действовал и Стайлз — его приоритетом была безопасность отца, — но теперь, когда опасность миновала и всё стало приходить в норму, Джон смотрел более широко. Вероятно, он всё ещё переосмысливал прошлое с учётом новых, сверхъестественных данных, и история Дерека получалась достаточно ужасной в отредактированном сочувствующим внутренним издательством варианте.

— У нас очень хороший диван, — заметил отец.

— Ладно, — медленно согласился Дерек. — Может быть, только на несколько часов.

Прозвучало так, словно они пришли к компромиссу, заключили пусть временное, неустойчивое, но перемирие, и Стайлз вдохнул полной грудью — впервые с тех пор, как его отец узнал правду.


	14. Chapter 14

Втащить в дом состоящего почти из одних сплошных мускулов Дерека Хейла, внезапно впавшего в сонное состояние, подобно ликантропическому нарколептику, в теории оказалось проще, чем на практике.

Стайлз пытался удержать его вертикально, пока Джон отпирал дверь, одновременно усиленно игнорируя косые осуждающие взгляды отца. Поскольку Дерек наваливался на него в практически бессознательном состоянии, Стайлз считал поведение отца категорически неуместным.

То есть он, пожалуй, должен был быть польщён, что отец настолько уверен, будто он способен заинтересовать кого-то вроде Дерека. Только вот Джон всегда считал Стайлза потрясающим — ну, за исключением случаев, когда сын приводил отца в бешенство, — поскольку таковы уж родители.

— Давай помогу, — отец пристроился с другой стороны Дерека, затаскивая его внутрь.

Им удалось доволочь его до гостиной и опустить на диван, а Дерек так и не проснулся. И Стайлз ощутил укол беспокойства: раньше с Дереком такого не случалось, хотя весьма неприятных повреждений в его жизни хватало.

— С ним что-то не так, — встревожился Стайлз. — Обычно достаточно дать ему пощёчину, чтобы он пришёл в себя. Хотя Дитон считал, что с Дереком всё нормально. Возможно, клыки Буньипа — антибактериальные, а не ядовитые. Собственно, это мало что меняет, но всё равно приятное разнообразие, на мой взгляд. Правда, насколько я помню, проводились исследования по антибактериальным свойствам змеиного яда, так что не исключено, что и у Буньипа так же. Может быть, это…

Заметив, как нахмурился отец, Стайлз оборвал себя, сообразив, что, вероятно, ему не следовало так много болтать о ядах, выдавая своё близкое знакомство с ними. Он судорожно попытался придумать что-нибудь приятное и обнадёживающее — ну, типа «Не волнуйся, из всех только Джексон был ядовитым», когда отец протянул руку и осторожно провёл пальцами ему по лбу:

— У тебя гематома, — озабоченно проговорил он.

— Пап, мы должны основательно разобраться с твоими приоритетами, — вздохнул Стайлз.

— Травмы головы — серьёзная вещь, — возразил Джон, упрямо выпятив челюсть. — Я позвоню Мелиссе.

— Да всё в норме, поверь мне. Пройдёт, — заверил Стайлз.

Однако после его слов Джон забеспокоился ещё больше, и секунду спустя Стайлз понял, по какой причине:

— Ты не… Я имею в виду — ты тоже можешь регенерировать?

— Ну, как и все люди. У нас, как ты в курсе, это занимает слегка больше времени, — улыбнулся он. — Если ты так пытаешься спросить, оборотень ли я, то ответ — нет. Я всего лишь могу использовать немного магии, а в остальном — совершенно обычный, как и был. Да и магия… Это не как в «Гарри Поттере», не переживай и всё такое. В действительности, больше похоже на «Практическую магию» с Сандрой Буллок. Ну, маленькие магические штуки. Иногда.

— Ясно, иногда маленькие магические штуки, — вздохнул шериф. — Вроде той волшебной пыли, что ты использовал против Буньипа?

— Ага. Там был рябиновый пепел, — пояснил Стайлз. — Обычно это безобидно, из него создают барьер для защиты от оборотней и других сверхъестественных существ, — Стайлз поморщился, пытаясь не вспоминать, как горела плоть водного духа, а его страх и беспокойство подпитывали огонь, создаваемый пеплом. — Сожжение — мой первый опыт.

— Так, отправляйся-ка ты отдыхать, — решил Джон. — Тебе это нужно, потому что завтра ты расскажешь мне всё. И я имею в виду — всё, понимаешь?

— Я собираюсь остаться с Дереком! — выпалил Стайлз, и тут же захотел взять свои слова назад.

Но отец не рассердился, и на сей раз воздержался от комментариев.

— С Дереком всё будет хорошо, — мягко сказал Джон. — Иди спать.

— Мы не можем приютить его, как какого-то бродяжку, дать стакан воды и угол для ночлега и надеяться на лучшее! Я обещал Дитону, что присмотрю за ним.

— Во-первых, это отличный диван, — обиженно поправил Джон. — Во-вторых, с Дереком здесь посижу я. Очень прошу: поднимайся наверх и ложись спать.

— Почему посидишь ты, а не я? — удивился Стайлз. — Не понимаю.

— Мне всё равно не уснуть сегодня, ребёнок, — признался Джон. — Поэтому понаблюдаю за Дереком. А у тебя такой вид, точно ты вот-вот рухнешь.

— Как и ты! Ты тоже! — возмутился Стайлз, когда отец принялся подталкивать его к лестнице. — Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы я оставался с ним наедине, да? Ты мне не доверяешь. Хотя я говорил тебе, папа: между нами ничего нет, мы...

— В спальню! — резко приказал Джон. — Сейчас же!

Стайлз подчинился главным образом потому, что чувствовал: отец был на пределе. Видимо, его самооценке требовалась подпитка, которую он получил, отправив сына в кровать, как шестилетку, чтобы, оставшись бодрствовать ночью, переосмыслить окружающее.

Ну, откровенно говоря, Стайлз не стал бы утверждать, что не выдохся. До спальни он добрался в состоянии почти-зомби и упал на кровать, ни капли не озаботившись перед сном соблюдением такой никчёмной традиции, как снятие ботинок. В отличие от отца, у Стайлза с приоритетами было всё в порядке.

Некоторое время, отдавая дань усталости, он действительно спал, но не особенно долго, поскольку его разбудило какое-то движение у окна. Вероятно, то, что когда он услышал первые звуки проникновения в свою комнату и, нисколько не испугавшись, попытался заснуть дальше — должно говорить многое о его жизни. Где-то в подсознании его полусонный мозг просто поставил галочку: «Скорее всего, явился Дерек. Он разбудит меня, если там что-то важное». Однако затем он сообразил, что Дерек спит мёртвым сном внизу на диване, и открыл рот, собираясь завопить.

Чужая рука зажала ему рот, и на Стайлза из темноты уставились горящие янтарные глаза, обрамлённые тушью для ресниц. Над ним склонилась Эрика. Но в отличие от прошлого раза, когда волчица излучала порочные флюиды, теперь на её хмуром лице читалась тревога.

— Почему наш альфа спит на вашем диване и пахнет болью и кровью? — потребовала она.

Стайлз прищурился, и она медленно убрала руку, подняв брови, как обычно, когда считала, что он не осмелится кричать. Вообще-то, ему ничего не стоило заорать, но отец был вооружён и настроен довольно воинственно, а Стайлз не хотел, чтобы Эрика получила пулю.

— Бойд утверждал, что у вас нет встроенной системы оповещения, — пожаловался он, протягивая руку и включая ночник.

— А ещё Бойд рассказал нам о твоём маленьком телефонном звонке, — она оттолкнула его и опустилась на край кровати. — Ты — наша система оповещения, болван.

— Дерек в порядке, — заверил её Стайлз. — Просто отсыпается после атаки Буньипа... Можешь теперь свалить?

— Ещё одного? — Эрика вновь взволнованно нахмурилась, не обратив никакого внимания на последний вопрос Стайлза. — Я знала, что мы не должны оставлять придурка Хейла без присмотра!

— Ты называешь своего альфу придурком? — развеселился Стайлз.

Эрика пугала его, но, наверное, она — тот, кто нужен Дереку. Кто-то достаточно едкий и смелый, чтобы, когда это нужно ей, поступать так, как велят, и делать то, что сама считает нужным, даже когда ей приказывают не делать этого.

— Ну, отправившись в одиночку на Буньипа после того, как вдалбливал тебе не заниматься подобным, он заслужил так называться, — с иронией пояснила Эрика.

— На самом деле Дерек не ходил на Буньипа. Буньип сам пришёл за ним. И с помощью магии превратил дом Хейлов в болото. Там всё было залито водой... — Стайлз небрежно взмахнул руками. — Но после Дитон залатал Дерека, и теперь он в норме. Вы можете не беспокоиться.

— У нас, может, и нет встроенной системы оповещения, но беспокойство определённо встроенное, — она стеснительно поёжилась.

— Эй, он правда-правда в порядке, — сказал Стайлз. — Я тоже волновался, но он уже зарастил все... открытые раны... и теперь просто отсыпается.

— Это была худшая из всех подбадривающих речей, — поставила в известность Эрика.

— Знаю. Прости, — согласился Стайлз. — Выглядело всё ужасно, и я не могу сказать по данному поводу ничего хорошего.

— Ладно. Но мне обязательно надо его увидеть, — настойчиво повторила Эрика.

— Не самая удачная идея, — покачал головой Стайлз.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — голос Эрики внезапно приобрёл отчаянные нотки. — Мне жизненно необходимо. Это не так... Я хочу сказать — это волчье. Стайное. И мне требуется его увидеть. Убедиться, что он в порядке, — глаза Эрики начали увлажняться.

Она не позволила себе заплакать, но Стайлзу достаточно было видеть блеск до краёв наполненных слезами глаз, чтобы растеряться. Он никогда не умел утешать рыдающих людей. Единственное, с чем он справлялся довольно хорошо — заставлял их засмеяться.

— Эй, всё нормально, — он неловко положил руку ей на плечо.

Эрика прерывисто дышала, сдерживая рыдания, но взгляд прояснился, когда она посмотрела на него.

— Ты не представляешь, — проговорила она. — Сначала я думала, что я теперь непобедима, стала выше всех вас. Затем медленно начала понимать, что потеряла нечто, чего уже никогда не верну. Укус сделал меня здоровой, я стала ловчее и сильнее, но я больше не принадлежу сама себе. Я цельная только когда в стае, когда мы вместе. Вот что я поняла, когда попыталась сбежать. Чему меня научил Арджент.

— Ты жалеешь? Об укусе? — тихо спросил Стайлз.

Эрика насторожилась, но, похоже, не пришла в немедленное настроение атаковать.

— Ответить не так-то легко. Когда ты совершаешь что-то, меняющее всю твою жизнь, потом иногда сожалеешь об этом. Ведь непросто выкинуть то плохое, что случилось после. Но с тех пор случилось многое; и новая жизнь включает в себя всё сразу — и плохое, и хорошее.

— Мудрость а ля «Эта прекрасная жизнь», я впечатлён, — вмешался Стайлз.

Но Эрику это не сбило. Она перевела на него серьёзный взгляд:

— Мне нужно увидеть Дерека.

— Не получится, Женщина-кошка, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Внизу мой папа, и он вооружён. И хотя он никогда нарочно не станет убивать детей, у него появились некоторые предубеждения в отношении населяющих город оборотней. Так что, знаешь, если он решит, что других вариантов нет — то выстрелит, поскольку знает, что ты регенерируешь.

— Ты рассказал своему отцу?! — зашипела она, хватая его за рубашку и притягивая ближе. — Сообщил ему обо мне?!

— Ты — меньшая из его проблем, позволь тебя успокоить, — холодно отозвался Стайлз. — Думаю, даже не значишься на его недавно установленном оборотничьем радаре.

Эрика нахмурилась, но разжала руку.

— Отлично, — сказала она. — Ты облажался, но помогать не собираешься, я правильно поняла?

Стайлз отодвинулся от неё как можно дальше, пока не уперся спиной в стену.

— Если бы вы, идиоты, не похитили меня — ничего такого не случилось бы, — возразил он. — Честно, Эрика — что я тебе сделал? Чем насолил?

— Оу, да ты реально не в курсе. Ты и впрямь не обращал никакого внимания, — она глянула на него почти обвинительно, но не смогла выдержать взгляд. А когда Эрика злилась, такого не происходило. — Я была влюблена в тебя, Стайлз. Проблема в том, что моя влюблённость была слишком сильной. Я не шучу: пылкая влюблённость. А ты даже не заметил.

— А? — растерялся Стайлз.

Ну, не то чтобы он совсем не заметил: флирт он вполне способен распознать. Но он никогда не верил, что её чувства — подлинные.

— Думаю, я наполовину любила тебя. В течение долгого времени, — созналась она. — Не настолько безнадёжно, как ты, судя по общему признанию, втюрился в Лидию. Но я надеялась, что в конечном итоге мы будем вместе, и составила пятилетний план.

— Один из моих тоже был пятилетним. Но мне пришлось обновить его, продлив до десяти лет, — Стайлз беспокойно поёрзал.

— А вот я не продлила подписку. Я не такая стойкая, как ты, — Эрика криво ухмыльнулась. — Некоторое время назад я сдалась. Но именно тогда ты вдруг просочился во все аспекты моей жизни… Наверное, я всегда тайно желала, чтобы ты спас меня снова.

— Снова? — переспросил Стайлз. — А разве я...

— Ты даже не помнишь, — перебив, рассмеялась она. — Ну разумеется. Это ничего для тебя не значило.

— Прости, Эрика. Но я действительно не представляю, о чём ты говоришь.

— Мы учились во втором классе. Саймон Мастерс доставал меня. Ты появился из ниоткуда и просто уничтожил его — на глазах у всех, словно бы невзначай, — Эрика грустно усмехнулась. — Каким-то образом ты узнал, что Саймон оставался в детском саду дольше, чем положено, и объявил об этом на весь класс. А заодно озвучил свои подозрения: мол, причиной, по которой Мастерса задержали в детском саду, была его любовь лопать клей. Конечно, тогда он ударил тебя, но все прекрасно почувствовали, за кем осталась победа.

— Да, — Стайлз поёжился. — Вещи такого рода случались в моей жизни много-много раз.

— Джексон звал тебя «ребёнок-камикадзе», — сказала она странно любящим тоном.

— Джексон, как известно, превращался в слаборазумное ящерицеподобное существо, — напомнил Стайлз. — Он лишился права говорить что-либо о ком-либо когда-либо.

Эрика пожала плечами, но, похоже, уже начала жалеть обо всём сказанном. Однако Стайлз отказывался позволить ей снова спрятаться, поскольку знал: нельзя игнорировать то, что никуда не денется, так они ничего не достигнут. Он даже представить себе не мог, что был чьей-то Лидией (или вроде того), но если был — хотел бы справиться с этим так же, как Лидия справилась в отношении него. Или, по крайней мере, не рассориться с Эрикой полностью. Ну, или не получить по голове очередной частью своего автомобиля, если по-честному.

— Но почему... — неуверенно поинтересовался Стайлз. — Если я защитил тебя, почему ты меня так сильно ненавидишь?

Напускное безразличие сползло с неё, и на какую-то секунду проглянула прежняя Эрика — какой Стайлз её помнил с дооборотнических времён: уязвимая и хрупкая, пусть даже он не сомневался, что внутри скрывался стальной стержень.

— Потому что после того, как ты сделал это, ты просто ушёл.

— Эрика, я... — начал Стайлз.

— Тут нет твоей вины, — прервала его Эрика. — Я — не твоя ответственность. Ты дружил со Скоттом, а я... Понимаешь, ты как будто материализовался прямиком из сказки, бросившись мне на выручку. Мне потребовались годы, чтобы понять: никакого отношения ко мне лично твой поступок не имел, ты сделал бы так для кого угодно.

— Мне жаль... Знаешь, если бы я защищал тебя сейчас — я бы поступил так потому, что это ты, — Стайлз подождал, чтобы она подняла на него глаза. — Именно так. У меня нет комплекса героя, как у Скотта. Единственно, кого я когда-либо пытался спасти — людей, которые мне нравятся.

— Я всё ещё нравлюсь тебе? — нерешительно спросила Эрика. — После всего?

— Что я могу сказать? Меня необъяснимо влечёт к пугающим людям.

Эрика рассмеялась и попыталась шутливо его толкнуть. Но поскольку обладала социальной грацией сенбернара, несколько подзабыла о своей силе, и Стайлз впечатался в спинку кровати. Его локоть врезался в тумбочку, и стоящий на ней будильник с оглушающим в ночи грохотом полетел на пол.

— Дерьмо, — глаза Стайлза с перепугу округлились. — Эрика, ты должна...

Он не успел договорить, как дверь в его комнату с шумом распахнулась, и на пороге, даже не запыхавшись, появился отец с пистолетом в опущенной руке. Стайлз даже удивился: а не разбил ли тот лагерь возле порога, охраняя сына?

К счастью, отец держал пистолет по-прежнему дулом вниз, но казался достаточно раздражённым. Ну, примерно на 75% раздражённым и на 25% смирившимся. Похоже, Стайлз медленно приучал и приручал его.

— Что, чёрт возьми, здесь происходит? — потребовал Джон.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь! — тут же откликнулся Стайлз, подскакивая.

— В самом деле? Потому что выглядит так, словно в твоей постели находится оборотень.

— Ладно. Это немного то, что ты думаешь, — признал Стайлз.

— Мы всего лишь пришли проведать Дерека, — объяснила Эрика, внезапно приобретя совершенно безвредный вид.

Её ухоженные и стопроцентно по-человечески выглядящие руки с аккуратным маникюром смиренно лежали на коленях. Этого хватило, чтобы Джон убрал пистолет. И хотя Стайлз обрадовался, что отец не выстрелит в Эрику, взволновало его совершенно другое:

— Мы? — переспросил он. — Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «мы»?

— Она имеет в виду нас, — объявил Бойд, появляясь в окне и проскальзывая в комнату с почти невозможным для его комплекции изяществом.

Джексон приземлился на ноги позади него через секунду, перемахнув через подоконник, даже его не коснувшись.

«И вот это всё — моя жизнь в чистом виде», — ужаснулся Стайлз.

— Боже мой, вы, животные! — завопил он, прежде чем перевести сердитый взгляд на Эрику. — Так они всё время торчали под окном?!

— Ну, как-то привыкаешь к тому, что больше не имеешь личной жизни, — пожала плечами она.

— Но не я! Я не привык! Я, напротив, очень привязан к своей личной жизни! — возмутился Стайлз.

— Остынь, Стилински, — глумливо протянул Джесон. — У меня есть дела поважнее, чем подслушивать твои откровения.

— Мы стояли внизу, смотрели через окно на спящего Дерека, — признался Бойд.

— Ну да, а как же иначе, — сказал Стайлз. — Вас как будто волки воспитывали. Вам необходимо найти другой образец для подражания. Получше.

Отец громко и глубоко вздохнул, и Стайлз про себя восторжествовал: ему удалось снизить градус негодования, и теперь отец был лишь на 40% раздражён и на 60% смирился.

— Разве никто из вас, дети, не умеет пользоваться дверью? — поинтересовался Джон. — Хотя знаете что... Неважно. Просто спускайтесь. Вы все. Прямо сейчас.

Эрике не требовалось повторять дважды: она вскочила с кровати и уже была на полпути вниз по лестнице, в то время как Стайлз только ещё поднимался на ноги. Джон направился следом за ней. А Джексон загородил путь Стайлзу, небрежно перекрыв рукой дверной проём.

— Стилински, мы должны поговорить, — оповестил он.

Стайлз нервно сглотнул, стараясь не вспоминать вой Джексона, раздавшийся после того, как он оставил его в ловушке из рябинового пепла.

— Э-э... Надеюсь, ты заметил, что мой папа вооружён? И если ты меня убьёшь, он, скорее всего, не обрадуется. Это так, для сведения.

— Не переживай по пустякам. Лидия сказала, что мне не позволено прикасаться к тебе, — голос Уиттмора звучал обманчиво любезно. Затем Джексон сверкнул идеальной улыбкой, которая пробрала Стайлза ознобом до костей. — Но она зря волновалась. Насколько я понимаю, мы квиты.

Стайлз зажмурился, ожидая неизбежной развязки. Но затем до него дошёл смысл сказанного, и его глаза сами собой распахнулись:

— Подожди... Что?

— Ты похитил меня, — пояснил Джексон. — Я похитил тебя. Мы квиты.

Затем он повернулся и вышел из комнаты, демонстрируя, что разговор закончен. Стайлз потопал за ним:

— Я похитил тебя для установления правды, справедливо, на благо всех! — возразил он. — А ты меня похитил, потому что мудак!

— Не испытывай свою удачу, Стилински, — легким тоном посоветовал Джексон, продолжая спускаться.

Стайлз застыл в возмущении, пока его мягко не подвинул Бойд, чтобы пройти.

— Стайлз, — обронил Бойд, тоже начиная спуск по лестнице.

Разумеется, Бойд извиняться не планировал, но на то он и Бойд. Стайлз и не ожидал от него, да и не был полностью убеждён, что тому есть за что извиняться.

— Глупые оборотни, — пробормотал он, направляясь вниз.

Содранные мозоли на ногах несколько дёргало, и Стайлз поморщился, подумав, что раньше не чувствовал боли из-за адреналина, а вот спать в обуви было не самым лучшим решением.

Когда он вошёл в гостиную, Дерек смотрелся вполне сносно — хотя бы потому, что стоял. Однако впечатление несколько портило то, что в вертикальном положении его поддерживала Эрика, обхватив одной рукой.

— Что-то случилось? — требовательно поинтересовался Дерек, и мгновенно сосредоточился на Стайлзе. — С тобой всё в порядке?

Эрика фыркнула:

— Разумеется, беспокоишься о нём. Сам едва не откинул копыта, но первым делом проверяешь, как там Стилински.

— Эй, у нас был момент, — напомнил ей Стайлз. — Мне казалось, у нас с тобой теперь неплохие отношения.

— Именно таково моё хорошее отношение, — Эрика послала ему усмешку, а затем развернула Дерека и потянула его обратно на диван.

— Эти трое только что заявились через окно спальни моего сына, — пояснил шериф.

Дерек посмотрел на Эрику, примостившуюся на диване рядом с ним.

— Приношу извинения. Я поговорю с ними, — пообещал он.

«Дашь им парочку советов, как лучше туда проникать?» — мысленно предположил Стайлз и громко хмыкнул вслух. Отец пристально глянул на него. И Дерек тоже, причём Стайлзу показалось, что тот догадался, о чём он подумал. Возможно, так оно и было.

— Нет необходимости, — сказал отец. — Отныне Стайлз положит рябиновый пепел на своё окно. Нет, на все окна. Так что, думаю, вам всем придётся вспомнить, для чего существуют двери.

Стайлз открыл рот, собираясь высказаться против, однако отец уже продолжил:

— И, ребята, вы не можете остаться здесь. Сейчас час ночи. Вы должны отправиться по домам. Я не хочу звонить вашим родителям.

— Звонить родителям? — эхом откликнулся Стайлз.

Да уж, с такой угрозой они не сталкивались довольно давно. Гонка на выживание отодвинула подобные проблемы на задний план.

— Папа, мы не можем вовлекать гражданских лиц!

— Ты — гражданский, Стайлз! — с терпеливым страданием напомнил Джон. — Наитипичнейший представитель.

— Как бы да, но нет. Дело в том, что чем больше людей в курсе — тем сильнее опасность для нас всех. Начнётся массовая паника. Откроют оборотничью охоту на ведьм. В буквальном смысле охоту. А меня могут сжечь на костре! — предрёк Стайлз.

— Он прав, — кивнул Дерек. — Не каждый воспримет нас нормально. Мы должны быть осторожны.

— Мои родители, скорее всего, посадят меня на корабль и отправят в Лондон, — сказал Джексон.

— О! Специальная оборотническая шутка? — оживился Стайлз.

Джексон раздражённо огрызнулся:

— Нет, ты, идиот! У нас родственники живут в Лондоне.

— Мои родители меня вышвырнут, если узнают, — Бойд пожал плечами. — Но вам не о чем беспокоиться: они думают, что я остаюсь на ночь у Джексона.

— А я остаюсь у Дэнни, — вставил Джексон.

— Мои думают, что я у Миранды, — вторила им Эрика.

— Кто такая Миранда? — полюбопытствовал Стайлз.

— Я её выдумала, — абсолютно равнодушно сообщила Эрика. — В действительности у меня нет друзей — девочек.

— О боже! — Джон потёр руками лицо. — Ладно, вы можете остаться. Но только на сегодняшнюю ночь. Я не могу себе позволить укрывать беглых подростков.

— Технически они не беглецы, — вмешался Стайлз. — Или, по крайней мере, больше нет. Эрика и Бойд как-то срывались в бега. А надежды на побег Джексона я не питаю — слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Так что ты в безопасности, пап.

Дерек откинулся на спинку дивана, Эрика прижалась к его боку, Бойд опустился рядом с ней, а Джексон уселся на пол, прислонившись к Эрике.

— Вы… Вы собираетесь остаться прямо здесь? Все вместе? Это хороший диван, но он не особенно большой, — нерешительно указал Джон и в поисках поддержки оглянулся на Стайлза.

Что, вероятно, было его ошибкой.

— Это щенячья кучка, — объявил Стайлз.

— Никакая это не щенячья кучка, — резко возразил Дерек как раз в тот момент, когда Эрика свернулась около него в клубок.

Шериф наблюдал за происходящим весьма подозрительно, точно готовился оттаскивать оборотней друг от друга.

— Как скажешь, Хмуроволк, — Стайлз вскинул ладони. — Только это самая настоящая щенячья кучка.

— Контакт помогает процессу заживления, — пробурчал Дерек, явно не желая признаваться в своей слабости.

Джон слегка расслабился и кивнул, придя к какому-то решению.

— Пойдём, Стайлз, — он подтолкнул сына обратно к лестнице. — Давай. Оставим их.

Стайлз послушно поднялся в свою комнату, отец зашёл следом и закрыл дверь, видимо, рассчитывая на конфиденциальность разговора. Стайлз не озаботился сообщить ему, что Скотт улавливает биение сердца Эллисон примерно за милю, так что нет ни одного шанса, что находящиеся внизу оборотни не услышат каждое слово. В конце концов, он мог позволить отцу сохранить по крайней мере некоторые из своих иллюзий.

— Я не буду сожалеть об этом? — спросил Джон. — Они ведь не собираются делать… что-нибудь странное, правда?

Стайлз плюхнулся на кровать.

— Они оборотни. В значительной степени это обуславливает то, что у них постоянно всё странно. Но оргию они не устроят, если именно это тебя беспокоит.

Отец мрачно посмотрел на него:

— В данном случае я имел в виду, знаешь, вой на луну, убийства и прочие подобные вещи, — он с подозрением оглянулся на дверь.

— О! — протянул Стайлз. — Скорее всего, нет. Сейчас даже не полнолуние. Давай, пап, не отставай, иди в ногу!

Стайлз аккуратно стянул ботинки и обрадовался, что кровь не просочилась через бинты и носки. Нет крови — нет немедленной проблемы, пусть даже она возникнет завтра, поскольку боль в ногах по-прежнему немного ощущалась.

Он растянулся на кровати и нахмурился, увидев, что отец выкатил кресло из-под компьютерного стола и устроил его у стены.

— Пап? — приподнялся Стайлз. — Что ты делаешь?

— Собираюсь спать.

— Ты не можешь спать здесь! — убедительно проговорил Стайлз. — Это же кресло! Ты с ума сошёл? Твоя спина не скажет тебе спасибо!

— Моя спина в порядке, — отозвался шериф. — А вот спальня моего сына, по-видимому, превратилась в какой-то ареал обитания оборотней. Утром я заколочу гвоздями окно, но сейчас, похоже, мне лучше будет находиться в эпицентре событий.

— Что?! Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты пошутил!

— Трое подростков, прогуливаясь, забрели в наш дом через окно второго этажа, словно тут вращающаяся дверь, — отец с удобством расположился в кресле. — Так что увы, Стайлз, я серьёзно.

— Бог мой, — Стайлз уронил голову на руки. — Ты собираешься сделаться моим Крисом Арджентом, да?

Джон откинулся на спинку, вытянул ноги и, скрестив, положил их на стол:

— Если я правильно понимаю, ты имеешь в виду чрезмерную отеческую опеку?

Стайлз неохотно кивнул.

Отец посмотрел на него с чувством, похожим на жалость:

— Ребёнок, я слежу за всем этим городом. Крис Арджент — младенец по сравнению со мной.


	15. Chapter 15

Каким-то чудом Стайлз умудрился заснуть, несмотря на храп отца, схожий со звуком работающей газонокосилки с повреждённым соединительным стержнем. Но всё-таки проснулся слишком рано: его будильник насмешливо светился демонически-красными цифрами 5:43, однако Стайлз больше не смог заснуть, поскольку ноги ныли, а во рту сделалось сухо и губы практически склеились. К тому же он по-прежнему был в джинсах. За время сна они перекрутились и настолько его облепили, что, по ощущениям, кнопка вросла в кожу.

Поэтому Стайлз поднялся, подхватив с пола домашние штаны, а затем собрал оставшиеся со времени посещения Мелиссы бинты.

— Что-то не так? — хриплым сонным голосом поинтересовался отец.

Стайлз не сомневался: случись нечто угрожающее — и шериф в три секунды был бы на ногах с оружием наготове, но возня сына — всего лишь дружелюбный белый шум в мире его отца. Когда был маленьким, Стайлз пробирался в комнату родителей и прыгал отцу на живот, требуя, чтобы тот проснулся. Отец уверял, что проснулся, тут же переворачивался на другой бок и засыпал дальше. А мама смеялась над ними.

Сердце сжалось от болезненных воспоминаний. Стайлз ненавидел то, что не мог думать о маме без боли глубоко в груди. Она не хотела бы такого.

— Стайлз? — окликнул отец, открыв глаза.

— Иду в ванную, всё нормально. Спи дальше, — тихо проговорил Стайлз и выскользнул за дверь.

Отец не последовал за ним, что обнадёживало: инстинкты тюремного охранника несколько поутихли.

Зайдя в ванную, Стайлз прикрыл дверь, стащил с себя измятые джинсы и переоделся в спортивные штаны. Потом склонился над раковиной, похлебал немного воды прямо из крана, уселся на крышку унитаза и снял носки, собираясь осмотреть свои больные ноги. Слегка поёжившись, принялся разматывать бинты, и в этот момент услышал, как открывается дверь.

— Пап, я же сказал: всё нормально… — начал он, но оборвал себя, увидев стоящего на пороге Дерека.

Тот выглядел значительно лучше, чем накануне, и на нём была одна из рубашек отца с логотипом «Департамент шерифа Бикон-Хиллз». Стайлзу пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы удержаться от истерического хихиканья и не посоветовать выбрать именно этот прикид для следующего полицейского снимка. Парадоксальная идея.

— Я почувствовал запах твоей крови, — сказал Дерек, словно какой-нибудь маньяк.

Он явно встревожился — вероятно, услышал сердце Стайлза. Тот и сам чувствовал, как оно бешено заколотилось в груди, хотя понимал, что паникует без всякой причины. Ведь, напротив, он вроде бы должен испытывать облегчение: его отец обо всём узнал. Отец узнал, и теперь всё должно стать хорошо. Всё будет хорошо.

Стайлз не успел отследить, как Хейл опустился перед ним на колени. Обхватив его запястья, Дерек потянул Стайлза, заставляя встретиться взглядами. И Стайлз смог осязать свой страх, практически пощупать его, как, наверное, Дитон прикасался к внутренностям Дерека, пока копался в них. Стайлз и не догадывался, что Дерек обладает над ним такой властью.

— Что с тобой? — потребовал Дерек.

Похоже, он умел только так. И пусть Стайлз видел беспокойство в его втайне выразительных глазах, которое Хейл не сумел спрятать, однако его тон... Как будто он приказывал. Как будто постоянно применял свой альфа-голос.

— Почему ты не можешь ни о чём спросить меня так, чтобы я не почувствовал, что ты уже знаешь ответ, а я кругом виноват? — полюбопытствовал Стайлз.

От неожиданности глаза Дерека слегка расширились, он выпустил руки Стайлза из своих и, отодвинувшись, уселся на кафельный пол. Прислонившись к шкафчику, одну ногу вытянул, а другую согнул в колене и прижал к груди. Стайлз предположил, что таким образом Дерек пытается казаться менее опасным. Но, вообще-то, Стайлз присутствовал при том, когда он рвал глотки.

Ну ладно, только однажды. И это был Питер. Но тем не менее.

— Я знаю, что ты ни в чём не виноват, Стайлз, — заверил Дерек.

Стайлз вернулся к своим ногам: пошевелил правой и вздрогнул, когда ступню прошила боль от натянувшихся ссадин, будто подошву в нескольких местах резанули бумагой — а такие порезы достаточно болезненные.

— Прости, — внезапно проговорил Дерек, и Стайлз от неожиданности едва не свалился со стульчака.

Дерек среагировал молниеносно, поймав его за предплечье и усадив прямо.

— Думаю, причина — мой жестокий недосып, но мне секунду назад почудилось, что ты извинился, — сказал Стайлз.

— Я извинялся перед тобой и раньше, — прищурился Дерек.

— Да, но я не думал, что именно это ты и имеешь в виду.

— Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал, — в голосе Дерека слышалась боль. — Только пытался защитить тебя.

— Знаю, — кивнул Стайлз.

— Да? — удивился Дерек. — Стайлз...

— Ты всерьёз считаешь, что я позволил бы тебе похитить себя, если бы считал тебя жутким, а твои намерения — угрожающими? Но понимание мотивов твоих поступков и радость от того, что сердитый Буньип тебя не убил, не значат, что ты прощён.

— Не уверен, что заслужил прощение, — проговорил Дерек так, что Стайлзу немедленно захотелось его стукнуть.

Возможно ли было выглядеть ещё более трагично? Дерек словно сошёл с обложки какого-нибудь дамского романчика: наитипичнейший герой печального образа с задумчиво нахмуренными бровями и совершенным мускулистым телом, полный душераздирающей вины и сожалений.

Что Стайлз мог этому противопоставить? Даже если в действительности он ни в чём не винил Дерека, как ему донести...

— Стайлз, — мягко вклинился в его размышления Дерек. — Не зацикливайся. Я всё понимаю, и ты ничего мне не должен...

— Угу, сущие мелочи. Ты спас меня от Буньипа. Причём дважды. А так, разумеется, больше ничего.

— Ну, да, — вынужденно согласился Дерек. — Но тебе всё ещё больно.

— Тебе было больнее.

Стайлз невольно посмотрел на грудь Дерека, прекрасно зная: там, под старой рубашкой отца, рана Дерека уже затянулась и, скорее всего, даже шрам на коже успел рассосаться, но в его воображении глубоко подранная плоть будет ещё долго вставать перед мысленным взором.

— Со мной по-другому, — покачал головой Дерек.

Стайлз печально улыбнулся:

— Не думаю, что разница настолько велика, как тебе кажется.

Одной рукой Дерек обхватил ногу Стайлза, поставил её себе на колени и осторожно снял последний слой бинта. Собиравшийся протестовать Стайлз вздрогнул, когда Дерек поднёс к ступне ладонь и начал забирать боль; слегка испуганно вздохнул, наблюдая, как вены Дерека запульсировали чёрными линиями, и заморгал, ощущая, что боль практически утихла. Он посмотрел на собравшийся складками лоб Дерека и попытался убрать ногу, но Дерек не отпустил.

— Больно? — спросил Стайлз. — Когда ты так делаешь?

— Нет, — отозвался тот.

— Думаю, ты врёшь, — прищурился Стайлз, внимательно вглядываясь в выражение его лица.

— Не настолько больно, как тебе. Как тому, у кого я забираю боль, — сформулировал Хейл. — Я могу это вытерпеть, Стайлз.

Вздохнув, Стайлз больше не стал вырываться. Наклонившись, он увлечённо провёл пальцами вверх по руке Дерека, отслеживая зачернённые вены.

— Удивительно, каким образом вам удаётся реально справляться с болью, — проговорил Стайлз. — В смысле боль ведь не вещь, существующая в реальности. Она только в голове. Всего лишь сигнал от инстинкта выживания. Небольшой предупреждающий звоночек: «Эй, чувак, ты, скорее всего, не должен делать того, от чего тебе так плохо».

— И ты когда-нибудь его слушаешь? — строго поинтересовался Дерек. — Просто любопытно.

В приступе великодушия Стайлз решительно пропустил его реплику мимо ушей, продолжая разглагольствовать:

— Это невероятно! Ну в самом деле: вы забираете то, чего даже не существует вне сознания, и превращаете в нечто физическое — что-то, что можно отнять или убрать. Очень странно. Так не должно быть, но не думаю, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь сомневался. Мы все воспринимаем это как должное. Самой собой разумеющееся.

— Что именно воспринимаем как должное? — Дерек отпустил ногу Стайлза и взялся за другую.

— Магию, — пояснил Стайлз.

Когда прилипший бинт оторвался, он слегка вздрогнул, но Дерек забрал боль почти сразу, едва ли не раньше, чем Стайлз её ощутил.

— Скотт хочет избавиться от этого с тех самых пор, как его укусили, и поэтому совсем не замечает волшебство. Не видит ничего хорошего, — продолжил он.

— После всего... как ты? — тихо спросил Дерек.

— Знаешь, я долгое время даже не догадывался, что моя мама смертельно больна, — сказал Стайлз. — Она никогда не позволяла болезни верховодить. Просто хотела, чтобы каждый день что-то значил. Даже в конце... когда у неё уже не получалось сидеть самостоятельно, она по-прежнему умела шутить и смеяться, — Стайлз встретился глазами с Дереком. — Она никогда не сдавалась. Ни за что. Хотя знала, что не сможет победить в этом сражении. И она взяла с меня слово, что я тоже не буду сдаваться.

— Ты похож на неё, — мягко проговорил Дерек.

— Ага, — кивнул Стайлз. — Папа временами смотрит на меня так, словно видит её. А вот свой сарказм я получил от него. Это наследственная черта Стилински.

— Да, я заметил, — с иронией отозвался Дерек.

— Кстати, о моём отце. Не надо, чтобы он нас нашёл в таком положении. Он и без того подозревает чёрт те что.

— Тебе больно, и это из-за меня. Я рискну.

В глазах Дерека Стайлз заметил что-то, чему не смог подобрать определение. А тот тем временем подобрал бинты и заново перевязал обе ноги Стайлза. Причём весьма ловко для того, у кого обычно раны не держатся достаточно долго, чтобы беспокоиться о перевязках.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Я же сказал... — начал Дерек.

— Я слышал, что ты сказал, — мотнул головой Стайлз. — И всё-таки: зачем ты это делаешь?

— Моя вина, что тебе больно. Вот и всё, Стайлз.

— Тогда почему ты поцеловал меня?

Стайлз не собирался спрашивать, но всё время разговора мучивший его вопрос снова и снова прокручивался в мозгах. А поскольку Стайлз никогда особо не умел фильтровать болтовню — рано или поздно он бы всё равно спросил. И теперь полагал, что ему необычайно повезло: по крайней мере, они остались одни, прежде чем его подсознание взяло контроль над языком и он внезапно выпалил это Дереку.

Руки Дерека, как раз заправившие последний край повязки, осторожно поставили ступни Стайлза на пол и опустились, а сам Дерек замер.

— Извини, — пробормотал он.

Второе искреннее извинение от Дерека Хейла за десять минут! Своего рода рекорд. Стайлз не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что в Хейле что-то сломалось.

— Я не должен был этого делать, — продолжил Дерек.

— Нет, ты не отвертишься! — возмутился Стайлз. — Это не ответ. Я заслуживаю ответа, Дерек.

— Ты единственный, у кого есть ответы на все вопросы, помнишь? — Дерек наконец поднял на него глаза, и Стайлз тут же пожалел о своей настойчивости: он не мог разобрать выражение лица оборотня — гнев это, или боль, или что-то другое. — Вот ты мне и скажи.

Лидия считала, что Дерек влюблён в него, как четырнадцатилетняя девчонка. Правда, Лидия постоянно стремилась упростить человеческие эмоции: ей не нравились вещи, которые она не могла объяснить. Так что, Дерек и впрямь влюблён в него? И что, чёрт возьми, Стайлзу делать, если это правда?

Он никогда не думал о Дереке в таком плане. Не серьёзно, во всяком случае. И не потому, что тот его не привлекал. Не то чтобы у Стайлза имелись проблемы с влюблённостью в недостижимых людей — Лидию или кого-то ещё. Но Дерек отличался. Дерек не просто великолепен и из высшей лиги — он по-настоящему далёкая непостижимая личность.

Лидия, конечно, никогда не обращала на него никакого внимания и не давала повода, но Стайлз знал её сердце — они восемь лет находились рядом. Стайлзу требовалось именно узнать сущность человека, проникнуть глубже, под кожу, создать некую связь, а Дерек не позволял ничего подобного, открывался слишком мало и редко. Стайлз успевал ухватить лишь малые проблески того, что находилось под поверхностью, и его привлекало то, что он видел, тут не поспоришь, но Дерек тут же закрывался — прежде, чем Стайлз мог слишком им увлечься.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, — наконец решил Стайлз.

Прозвучало странно, но он внезапно обрёл твёрдую уверенность, что так оно и есть. Стайлз мысленно перебирал свои предыдущие встречи с Дереком, и теперь, когда он понял, всё начинало приобретать другие оттенки. Казалось даже, словно каждое действие изменило свою окраску.

— Да, Стайлз, ты мне нравишься, — согласился Дерек.

Однако голос его по-прежнему звучал чуть ли не обвинительно, и Стайлз задумался, что с ним не так, раз он нашёл это успокаивающим.

— И ты хочешь заполучить меня в свою стаю, — продолжил Сталз.

— Да, — снова согласился Дерек.

— Чтобы добраться до Скотта, — заключил Стайлз.

Дерек изумлённо промычал и явно выпал в осадок, глядя с разочарованием:

— А сначала у тебя так здорово получалось...

— Ты с первых дней пытаешься привлечь Скотта на свою сторону. Не притворяйся, что это не так! — обвинил Стайлз.

— Да, но тогда мы были единственными бетами в Бикон-Хиллз. Теперь же у меня есть стая. Если Скотт планирует и дальше делать вид, будто справляется сам — его дело. То есть да, я хочу, чтобы он вошёл в мою стаю. Это константа. Но если бы мне пришлось выбирать между вами двумя, я бы каждый раз выбирал тебя.

— И это была бы очень плохая сделка, — не согласился Стайлз. — Видишь ли, Скотт — это сердце. Он, конечно, идиот, но он — душа, отвага, самоотверженность... назови как хочешь, но он — суть. Он нужен тебе, чтобы во всём появился смысл. Я бы волновался за мир, если бы его доверили только нам с тобой.

— Мне казалось, ты злишься на Скотта, — приподнял брови Дерек. — Но, тем не менее, сейчас ты защищаешь его.

— Герои редко бывают хорошими друзьями, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Они слишком беспокоятся о том, чтобы все должным образом прониклись судьбами других людей и идеей, что каждый имеет значение.

— Знаешь, когда дело касается Эллисон, каким-то образом он справляется, — одна бровь Дерека скептически изогнулась.

Стайлз сердито взглянул на него, отворачиваясь:

— Спасибо большое за напоминание о моём провальном месте на шкале ценностей Скотта МакКола. Мне оно было очень нужно.

— Думаю, нужно, — огрызнулся Дерек, хватая руку Стайлза и разворачивая его обратно к себе. — Потому что ты достоин лучшего отношения, но всё спускаешь ему с рук.

— Больше нет. Я бросил Скотта. Велел уйти, толкнув речь «дело не в тебе, дело во мне» и отправил паковать тапочки и зубные щётки. Как в лучших романах.

Дерек шокированно выдохнул, словно Стайлз его ударил, и недоверчиво переспросил:

— Что?

— Да-да, миссия выполнена, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Ты ведь этого добивался? В этом был смысл твоих небольших уроков?

— Стайлз, нет! — голос Дерека прозвучал настолько надломленно, что Стайлз невольно отвёл глаза. — Я хотел, чтобы он наконец осознал, что у него есть. Что он получил даром и совершенно не ценит.

Дерек потянул руку Стайлза, побуждая снова повернуться к нему.

— Знаешь, первое, чему мои родители нас учили, было: «Не говорите людям правду о себе, потому что они не могут с этим справиться». Но я всё равно это сделал. Я рассказал Кейт. И этого ей оказалось достаточно, чтобы убить всю мою семью.

— Дерек… — сердце Стайлза тоскливо споткнулось от сочувствия и глубокой симпатии.

— Мне не повезло. В отличие от Скотта, у которого был ты. Ему даже не пришлось рассказывать тебе, кто он. Ты сам ему объяснил. И не изменил своё отношение к нему, не стал бояться. Ты ни разу не подумал, как тебе его остановить, уничтожить, а только — как его спасти. Подозреваю, ты даже не представляешь, насколько редко такое случается.

— Лидия тоже в курсе, и она никогда… — начал Стайлз.

— Разные вещи, — перебил Дерек. — С ней по-другому. Ты никогда меня не боялся.

— Ну-у-у, — протянул Стайлз.

— Ты никогда не боялся того, кем я являюсь, — исправился Дерек. — И мне это было необходимо. Правда, это же сделало меня неосторожным по отношению к тебе, и я не знаю, как теперь поступить, каким образом всё исправить. Не знаю, что будет правильным, Стайлз: оставить тебя в покое или вовлечь в наш мир ещё глубже.

Стайлз и сам не знал, как следует поступить. Сможет ли он уцелеть, продолжая в том же духе? Но отойти в сторону, делать исключительно разумные вещи — вообще не про него.

— Возможно, правильного решения не существует, — пожал плечами Стайлз.

Дерек со странной решимостью поднялся с колен и заговорил очень серьёзно:

— Когда ты позвал меня прошлой ночью, ты сказал: «Рассмотрим это как пилотный проект». Ты имел в виду пробу в мою стаю?

— Я… — замялся Стайлз.

Честно говоря, он бы по-любому помогал стае Хейла, но её частью он себя не чувствовал. Им с Эрикой предстоит пройти нелёгкий путь, прежде чем их отношения наладятся, по поводу Джексона Стайлз даже не был уверен, стоит ли тот усилий. Бойд неплох, но Бойд никогда не будет понимать его, как хотелось бы: они никогда не будут бодрствовать всю ночь, играя в видеоигры, или смеяться над общими шутками, корнями уходящими в прошлое.

— Не знаю, — сдался он. — Только знаю, что как раньше больше не выйдет.

Стайлз поднял глаза на Дерека и сдержал рвущееся «потому что это раздирает меня на части», но тот, кажется, и так всё понял по выражению лица.

— Лидия считает… ну, она считает, что я должен сделать шаг назад. Ото всех.

Наблюдая за ним расчётливым взглядом хищника, Дерек резко кивнул:

— Не исключено, именно так тебе и надо сделать.

— Думаю, вчерашний вечер доказал: я по-прежнему могу участвовать в происходящем, — сказал Стайлз. — Лидия отменный спец в нейтралитете. Она буквально королева стиля «Я выше всего этого». Но мне нужно знать всё, во всё сунуть нос. Постоянно. Это похоже на болезнь.

— Ты всегда заботишься обо всех, — сказал Дерек. — Может быть, пришло время позаботиться и о себе?

Он выпрямился, и лицо его преобразилось: Дерек закрылся, возвращая глазам непреклонный стальной блеск, знакомый Стайлзу по первым дням после встречи.

— Мы пойдём, пока твой отец не проснулся.

— Почему? — встряхнулся Стайлз. — Нет, тебе не надо уходить, это совсем не…

— Выясни, чего ты хочешь, Стайлз, — недружелюбно оборвал Дерек. — Найдёшь меня, когда определишься.

И он исчез в дверях быстрее, чем Стайлз успел подняться. Глупые оборотни с их глупой животной грацией, традиционно оставляющие Стайлза в хвосте!

К тому же эффект оборотнических обезболивающих чар Дерека ослаб, и в ступни вернулась лёгкая боль. Так что, едва поднявшись на ноги, Стайлзу пришлось схватиться за раковину, облегчая свой вес, пока он к ней привыкал.

— Дерек! — позвал он тихо, чтобы не услышал отец, но наверняка уловил суперслух оборотня.

Вывалившись за дверь, Стайлз пару раз споткнулся на лестнице, спускаясь в гостиную. Но когда он туда доковылял и набрал воздуха, собираясь начать говорить прямо с порога, там уже было пусто.

— Стайлз? Эй, ребёнок, что происходит? — Джон появился из спальни и направился вниз по лестнице.

— Они ушли, — тихо проговорил Стайлз, слегка презирая себя за дрожь в голосе. Он не должен был чувствовать себя брошенным, поскольку это абсолютно бессмысленно и нелогично.

— Тогда пойдём, — отец положил руку ему на плечо и потянул к кухне. — Позавтракаем, а потом ты расскажешь мне, что вы со Скоттом в действительности делали в лесу той ночью, когда мы нашли труп Лоры Хейл.

Зайдя следом за отцом в кухню, Стайлз вытащил из шкафа аддералл, поскольку в настоящий момент вообще не способен был думать, так что без него бы не справился. И если Джон заметил, что сын принял сразу двойную дозу, то умолчал об этом.

Его отец отлично разбирался, когда стоит и когда не стоит поднимать бучу. К сожалению, этот урок Стайлз так и не смог усвоить. Он всё ещё каждый раз бросался в бой.


	16. Chapter 16

Аддералл начал действовать, когда они уже закончили завтрак. Мрачно следуя за отцом в свою комнату, Стайлз буквально ощутил, как мысли в голове упорядочиваются. Отец, кстати, нёс старую банку из-под кофе, наполненную гвоздями, и свой надёжный бывалый молоток, что вызывало в памяти ассоциации с комедиями положений 1990-х годов.

— Кроме шуток? Серьёзно, пап? Мы на самом деле сделаем это? — не отставал Стайлз.

— Это не в качестве наказания, Стайлз, — отец толкнул дверь в комнату и направился прямо к окну.

— Не думаешь, что это чересчур? — настаивал Стайлз.

Отец взглянул на него:

— А, значит, нормальная реакция — подружиться с созданиями ночи и пригласить их в дом.

— Ладно, может быть, это разумная реакция только в моей жизни, — сдался Стайлз. — Но пап!

— Твои друзья могут использовать дверь, как обычные люди. Или ещё лучше — просто позвонить, поскольку, судя по всему, для посещений они предпочитают время много позже комендантского часа.

— Но они не обычные! — напомнил Стайлз.

Отец уже до половины опустил окно, когда вдруг нахмурился:

— А у тебя больше не осталось этого твоего пепла рябины?

— Немного есть, но, пап…

— Давай сюда. Позже нужно будет раздобыть больше. Гораздо больше.

— На деревьях он точно не растёт, — фыркнул Стайлз и тут же заморгал. — Ладно, то есть вообще-то он буквально растёт на деревьях. Потому что это не настоящий пепел, а стружка рябиновой коры. Рябина обыкновенная или горная, как частенько её называют. Она растёт в Гималаях. Интересная история с этой рябиной, знаешь? В Англии бытует легенда, что Дьявол повесил свою мать именно на горной рябине. Кто был матерью дьявола, и когда именно он её повесил?

— Стайлз! — попытался остановить его отец.

— В любом случае, это довольно редкая штука, так что, скорее всего, дорогая. Я имею в виду: в США, конечно, растут рябины, но я не знаю, нужно ли делать что-то особенное, соблюдать какие-то специальные условия при сборе или что-то вроде того, поскольку получение информации от Дитона сродни разговору с магическим шаром, — Стайлз слегка вздрогнул при мысли, что ему придётся вновь обратиться к Дитону. — Он просто дал мне приличную порцию, которую я использовал, чтобы испарить Буньипа. Не думаю, что Дитону захочется снабдить меня новой.

— Стайлз! — отец пристально смотрел на него, и тот заставил себя заткнуться.

— Да, папа? — невинно поинтересовался он.

— Просто насыпь рябину на подоконник с внешней стороны, пожалуйста.

Стайлз вздохнул, достал из стола припрятанные остатки своего аварийного запаса рябинового пепла и выбросил за окно. Джон, явно собирающийся отругать его за небрежность, открыл рот как раз в тот момент, когда пепел сам рванул к подоконнику и прилип, словно намагниченный. Ровной непрерывной линией.

— Это немного... необычный способ, — в результате проговорил отец.

Затем, дотянувшись, опустил окно вниз и запер его. Похоже, он быстро оправился от демонстрации сверхъестественных штучек, поскольку немедленно достал гвоздь и вколотил его в деревянную раму.

— А что, если случится пожар? — потребовал Стайлз.

— Так и быть, в случае пожара я разрешаю тебе разбить окно, — расщедрился отец.

Стайлз снова вздохнул, плюхнувшись на свою кровать.

— Знаешь, у меня ведь всё нормально, — сказал он. — Я отлично справлялся со всем этим. Даже не съехал в учёбе. Не выбыл из Списка отличников и всё такое.

— Да, и я весьма впечатлён, — согласился отец, заколачивая третий гвоздь и разворачиваясь. — Но я не собираюсь позволять тебе и дальше рисковать своей жизнью только потому, что ты умеешь одновременно решать несколько задач.

Покончив с унизительной процедурой забивания окна, Джон поставил банку с гвоздями на стол, отложил молоток и уселся на стул напротив Стайлза:

— Итак, начинай рассказывать.

— Хорошо. Но справедливое замечание: мы, наверное, должны были бы прежде выпить, — Стайлз стойко проигнорировал прищур отца и поднялся.

Забравшись на свою кровать, он вытащил булавки из постера на стене, перевернул его и спрыгнул, показывая отцу. Здесь были все выкладки в хронологической последовательности, все его наработки: газетные вырезки и фотографии, копии полицейских отчётов и написанные от руки теории.

— Мой график на случай, если тебе понадобятся кое-какие факты. Некоторые из них ты наверняка узнаёшь, — Стайлз пожал плечами.

Он прекрасно знал, что отец не примет все его слова на веру, но не собирался обижаться. В конце концов, Стайлз, может быть, и не планировал откровенно врать, но отдавал себе отчёт, что не против кое-что опустить. Оставалось ещё немало вещей, о которых отцу сообщать не следовало.

— Ладно. Итак, начало. Мы со Скоттом отправились в лес, чтобы найти тело Лоры Хейл, как ты помнишь. Ну, о том, что Скотт тоже был там, ты уже в курсе. А вот чего ты не знаешь — это что с ним случилось после того, как мы с тобой ушли.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, а затем уселся на край кровати и поспешно проговорил:

— А именно: на него напал и укусил оборотень-альфа.

— Иисус, — отец провёл рукой по лицу. — Это мог быть ты! Или вы оба!

— Никто не планировал наткнуться на оборотня, пап! — возмутился Стайлз.

— Ну да, разумеется. Направляясь туда, ты рисковал наткнуться всего-навсего на обычного убийцу, — кивнул отец, и Стайлзу нечего было возразить.

— Что ж, так могло случиться, — признал он. — Но какой убийца возвращается на место преступления? Разве я не прав? Глупый шаблон, введённый фантазией кинематографистов.

Джон потёр переносицу, словно у него начиналась мигрень:

— Итак, что произошло потом?

— Я сообразил, что Скотт превращается в оборотня, и мы принялись за тренировки, чтобы он никого не убил. Дерек пытался помочь, но поскольку, постоянно ошиваясь поблизости, выдавал такие нелепые речи, как «Ты теперь мой брат, Скотт», мы в основном изо всех сил избегали его. В это трудно поверить, но с тех пор коммуникативные навыки Дерека улучшились, особенно за последний год.

Стайлз пятернёй растрепал волосы.

— Потом мы проникли в морг, чтобы Скотт смог узнать запах Лоры Хейл…

— Извини, что? Проникли куда?! — голос отца сорвался.

— М-м… Так… Похоже, я должен был попросить об иммунитете, прежде чем начать свою исповедь, да? Мне нужен адвокат? Потому что это так… ну, это точно не самое плохое, что мы делали с тех пор. Сейчас мы на территории всяких мелких проступков.

— Боже милостивый, — пробормотал Джон. — Слушай, ребёнок, давай так: у тебя есть иммунитет в отношении преследования по закону, но я оставляю за собой право посадить тебя под домашний арест до конца жизни.

Стайлз мгновение посверлил его внимательным взглядом, а затем кивнул. В конце концов, отец уже раз пять заключал его под домашний арест до конца жизни, и никогда это не длилось дольше трёх недель.

— Сделка, — согласился он. — Итак… На чём я остановился?

— Вы вломились в морг, — неодобрительным тоном напомнил отец.

— Ну да. Скотту нужно было почуять запах Лоры, чтобы затем по нему найти вторую половину тела. И, как ты помнишь, мы нашли её закопанной на заднем дворе дома Дерека. Но ты не знаешь, что изначально мы обнаружили половину тела волка. Насколько я понимаю, это какая-то традиция, похоронный обряд оборотней. Мне пришлось полностью разрушить аконитовые чары, наложенные Дереком, прежде чем тело Лоры стало человеческим. Мы поступили плохо, осквернив могилу его сестры, но в то время мы всерьёз считали, что это Дерек её убил: мы думали, что он Альфа, поэтому позвонили тебе и сообщили о теле.

— Подожди секунду. Значит, ты залез в мою патрульную машину, чтобы разобраться с тем, кого считал страшным убийцей альфа-оборотнем? — потребовал отец.

— Пап, давай не зацикливаться на незначительных деталях, — быстро предложил Стайлз. — Всего и так слишком много.

— Да уж, Стайлз. Я никак не пойму, гордиться тобой или ужасаться.

— Гордость — это отлично. Я бы остановился на ней, — предложил Стайлз.

— Просто продолжай, — махнул рукой Джон, хотя выражение его лица ясно говорило: он уже не уверен, что желает знать больше.

— Ладно… М-м… Ну вот. Тут Кейт Арджент приехала в город. Кстати, «арджент» по-французски означает «серебро», а вся их семейка оказалась охотниками на оборотней. Сюрприз.

— На самом деле — не такой уж большой сюрприз, — возразил Джон. — Их я вычислил. Только думал, что, возможно, Крис Арджент либо незаконно торгует оружием, либо агент ЦРУ, а он, выходит, охотник на оборотней.

— Угу. Ну, Крис был наименьшей из наших проблем. А вот его сестра оказалась психопаткой. Она подстрелила Дерека пулей с аконитом, и мне пришлось взять на себя обязанности ветеринара. Он настаивал на том, чтобы я отрезал ему руку, и я приложил немало усилий, чтобы просто не дёрнуть куда подальше. К счастью, Скотт появился вовремя с другой специальной волчьей пулей, поскольку хотя сам по себе аконит для оборотня смертелен, но если поджечь тот же сорт, а потом поместить пепел в рану — всё проходит, словно ничего и не было.

Поскольку отец выглядел довольно ошарашенным, Стайлз, пожалев его, схватил с ночного столика небольшую скреплённую пачку листов и подтолкнул к нему:

— Вот. Я собрал сведения. Здесь самые полезные вещи — такие, как типы аконита и способы его использования.

— Спасибо, — сухо откликнулся Джон. — Это именно то, что я всегда хотел иметь.

— Отлично, — просиял Стайлз, намеренно игнорируя сарказм. — Не волнуйся, опыты проводить не обязательно.

Отец взглянул на него со значением, Стайлз в ответ невинно улыбнулся и откашлялся.

— Ну во-о-от... Думаю, следующим эпизодом была... атака в школе.

Всё внимание отца резко переключилось с пачки листов в руках на Стайлза.

— Верно, — сказал он. — Что, чёрт возьми, случилось в ту ночь?

— Хм, да... На самом деле, не лучший момент, если честно, — признал Стайлз. — В общем, мы встретились с Дереком у школы, куда он привёз на заднем сиденье связанного Дитона.

— Прости, ты сказал — связанного Дитона? — потребовал Джон. — Когда Дерека оправдали, я подумал, что во всём произошедшем была виновна Кейт. Но теперь ты говоришь мне...

— Эй, Дерек совсем чуть-чуть связал его — просто чтобы тот не мог сбежать, — попытался оправдаться Стайлз. — Я имею в виду: Дерек в то время думал, что Альфой является Дитон, и у него были причины. Дитон разговаривал с ним с таинственным видом «Я знаю всё, но не говорю вам ничего», поэтому, знаешь, я не виню Дерека за подозрения.

— Но Дитон не Альфа, правда? Он простой человек? — поинтересовался отец.

— Я не совсем уверен, кто такой Дитон. Но он точно имеет лицензию ветеринара.

— О, тогда нам не о чем беспокоиться, — согласился отец с выражением, в основом расшифровывавшемся как «Что за чертовщина, ребёнок?».

— Ну, во всяком случае, к делу это не относится. И я на 79% уверен, что Дитон на нашей стороне, поэтому мы будем относить его к хорошим парням. Но в то время я так не считал. Потому что Дитон исчез прямо перед тем, как Дерека насадили на когти. Дело выглядело действительно очень, очень плохо. Я решил, что Дерек мёртв, и его убил Дитон, — Стайлз нахмурился. — Я оказался неправ.

— Ты думал, что Дерек мёртв, и поэтому вы со Скоттом обвинили его в нападении? — дошло до шерифа.

— Ну, мы вряд ли могли объяснить, что на нас напал оборотень-альфа, пытающийся заставить Скотта убить всех его друзей, чтобы тот стал достаточно кровожадным и присоединился к нему в стремлении отомстить, — сказал Стайлз. — Я был за то, чтобы вообще ничего никому не говорить, но на моё мнение наложили вето и заставили позвонить тебе. Поэтому нам нужен был козёл отпущения, а Скотт никогда не соображал достаточно быстро, чтобы придумать нечто блестящее.

— Друзья заставили тебя позвонить мне, — медленно повторил отец, и его голос показался Стайлзу странно выцветшим.

— Да, я пытался объяснить, что это плохая идея, но... — начал Стайлз.

— И почему же плохая идея позвонить в полицию, когда тебя преследует убийца, Стайлз?! — закричал Джон.

Стайлз бесстрашно встретил взгляд отца, излучая откровенное упрямство:

— Не знаю. Разве что, может быть, потому, что смотреть, как тебя разорвёт на куски психический Альфа, никогда не значилось в списке моих приоритетов?

— Ну да, а найти тело моего ребёнка после того, как такое произойдёт с ним, считаешь, значится в моём? — рявкнул Джон. — Никогда не сомневайся, звонить ли мне, никогда! Понимаешь? С этого момента я — первый, кому ты звонишь!

— Хорошо, — сказал Стайлз. — Но для протокола: я бы понял тебя, даже если бы ты говорил тише. Крики не помогают, пап. Напротив, если подумать, крик на самом деле только...

— Прекрати пытаться отвлечь меня! — Джон обвиняюще ткнул в сына пальцем. — Вернись к рассказу. Я хочу знать, кто такой Альфа.

— Как раз подбираюсь к этому, — пообещал Стайлз. — Это интрига! Ты должен пребывать в ожидании.

— Альфой оказался Питер Хейл, верно? — перебил отец.

У Стайлза отвисла челюсть:

— Как ты...?

— Ну, он последний из оставшихся в живых Хейлов, а если они оборотни, то логично предположить, что благодаря регенерации он оправился от своей кататонии, а не просто исчез с лица земли, — пояснил отец и пожал плечами. — Это моя работа, малыш.

— Прекрасно, да, это оказался Питер. Отличный способ убить кульминацию, — проворчал Стайлз. — И этот мужик... в смысле, я думал, что Дерек странный, но Питер просто нереально жуткий. Буквально Король Ужаса. Он пытался увезти маму Скотта якобы на свидание, и мне пришлось врезаться в их машину сзади.

— Автомобильная авария? — потрясённо припомнил Джон. — Я запер тебя дома на две недели.

— Ага, но не переживай, — успокоил Стайлз, махнув рукой. — В любом случае, я по большей части не торчал там.

— Ну разумеется, — Джон со вздохом уронил голову на ладони.

Стайлз воспринял это как хороший знак: очевидно, отец отказался от идеи зафиксировать все его преступления, чтобы позже предъявить по ним счёт.

Джон наконец взял себя в руки и откинулся на стуле:

— Ладно, я закрою на это глаза: давай притворимся, будто ты не игнорировал мои слова каждый раз , когда я сажал тебя под домашний арест... Что случилось с Лидией? Это был Питер?

— Да. Он укусил её, — сказал Стайлз. — Только идеальная клубничная богиня Лидия оказалась недосягаема для жутких оборотнических штук. Поэтому она так хороша. Не уверен, что Лидия когда-либо вообще была обычным человеком, но она точно не волчица. Наверное, к лучшему.

— А где в это время был ты? — спросил Джон.

— Там, — признался Стайлз, нервно постукивая одной рукой по ноге, борясь с желанием начать расхаживать туда-сюда. Он всё ещё видел, как Лидия падает, и знал, что неважно, насколько быстро он побежит — всё равно не успеет поймать её прежде, чем она ударится о землю. — Я хотел остаться с ней, но Питер не позволил. Я был ему нужен для поисков Дерека. Он только разрешил мне позвонить Джексону, чтобы тот смог забрать Лидию, но и всё. Я не хотел бросать её там, совершенно не хотел! Но Питер не дал мне выбора. Он отвёз меня в какой-то гараж, заставил отследить местонахождение Дерека через телефон Скотта, а затем кинул у чёрта на куличиках.

— Сукин сын! — рявкнул Джон, глядя в сторону. — И потом в больнице я обвинил тебя за то, что ты мотался не пойми где, в то время как в действительности тебя похитил какой-то психопат.

— Ты ведь не знал, так что ни в чём не виноват. Я решил не говорить тебе.

— Неправильно решил, — отрывисто возразил отец.

Стайлз с усилием сглотнул:

— Да, наверное. Но я бы, скорее всего, поступил так же снова, — он повернул лицо к отцу и встретился с ним глазами. — Потому что... Вот что бы ты сделал, если бы знал?

— Я бы пришёл за ним! — закричал отец.

— Точно. И у тебя не было бы ни единого шанса. Просто подойти к нему со значком и пистолетом и потребовать сдаться — вообще не вариант. Питер разодрал бы тебя на клочки.

— Но ведь вы, ребята, каким-то образом неплохо справились? — требовательно возразил шериф.

— Дерек и Скотт — оборотни. Крис и Эллисон Ардженты были вооружены до зубов. А Джексон и я привезли коктейли Молотова.

— Коктейли Молотова? — нехорошо прищурился отец. — Где ты вообще...

— Мы сделали их из школьных реактивов. А рецептом со мной поделилась Лидия, — пояснил Стайлз.

— Я начинаю беспокоиться всё сильнее, Стайлз, — признал Джон.

— Не похоже, чтобы у меня образовалось пристрастие к производству коктейлей Молотова, — быстро вмешался Стайлз. — Это была одноразовая акция. В смысле, у меня. Лидия делала коктейль, когда мы оказались в ловушке в школе, но тогда ничего не вышло, потому что Джексон либо обычный идиот, либо намеренно пытался убить Скотта — никак не могу определиться, какой вариант предпочтительнее.

Стайлз всё-таки не выдержал, подскочил и принялся расхаживать по комнате, доходя до бесполезного теперь окна и разворачиваясь обратно.

— Во всяком случае, когда я приехал, Питер уже убил Кейт, так что его точно не назовёшь безвинной жертвой… Ладно, честно говоря, этот поступок не может работать против него, поскольку Кейт заслуживает гораздо худшего, ведь она заживо сожгла Хейлов. Ты разгадал загадку верно, убийства совершал Питер, но всё же он был не в себе.

— Ты убил его? — спросил Джон, хотя не было похоже, что ему хочется знать ответ.

— Типа того, — мягко отозвался Стайлз. — Скажем, мы действовали сообща. Завершил всё Дерек, вырвав Питеру горло — прошу учесть, не зубами. А потом у Дерека начался приступ «Теперь я Альфа», и он укусил Джексона, потому что идиот. Я серьёзно! Бойд, Эрика, даже Айзек — ладно, но Джексон…

— Стайлз, — вздохнул отец.

— Погоди, ты пока не понимаешь, насколько Дерек облажался. Потому что Джексон не стал оборотнем. Ну, сначала. Он стал канимой. Канима — это, по сути, гигантская ящерица с мощным гибким хвостом, выделяющая отвратительный прозрачный яд, который может парализовать тебя на несколько часов. Именно Джексон отправил на тот свет большую часть людей в прошлом году.

— Джексон? — встревоженно поднялся на ноги Джон. — Я думал, что это Мэтт. Но если убивал Джексон…

— Джексон не осознавал, что творит, — быстро перебил Стайлз. — Мэтт его контролировал. Поверь, ты сделал верные выводы и обвинил кого следовало.

— Вот почему ты похитил Джексона, — сообразил отец. — И автофургон для перевозки заключённых.

— Мы пытались остановить Уиттмора, не дать прикончить ещё кого-нибудь, — объяснил Стайлз. — Если бы я вовремя вспомнил, какой Джексон отмороженный мудак, и не подписал СМСку от его имени «Я люблю тебя», думаю, нам бы удалось справиться.

— Но он ведь больше не канима? — для уверенности спросил Джон. — Просто обычный оборотень? — и содрогнулся. — Обычный. Оборотень. С ума сойти. Похоже, это оксюморон.

— Ну, на самом деле он, скорее всего, примерно такой же обычный, как все они, — сказал Стайлз. — То есть, полагаю, это самое лучшее, на что мы можем надеяться, потому что всё-таки — Джексон. Но, по крайней мере, он больше не мочит людей. И это хорошо. Потому что хотя мне и не нравится этот парень, в действительности я не хотел его убивать.

— Почему ты говоришь об убийстве так, словно это приемлемый вариант? — нахмурился отец.

— Мне тогда казалось, что у нас остался единственный выход, — признался Стайлз. — Похищение не сработало, в нормальном состоянии он нас не слушал, а как только оборачивался канимой — его было не остановить. Ты видел, что произошло в участке. Существовали веские причины для того, что, как я думал, нам придётся совершить.

Стайлз по выражению лица понял, о чём думает отец: о гибели четверых офицеров, которые могли бы жить. И всё становится не таким уж и однозначным. Смог бы отец пожертвовать Джексоном, чтобы спасти их? Одна жизнь подростка на четыре жизни полицейских? Нет уверенного ответа.

— Ты не должен иметь дело с подобным, — наконец проговорил Джон. — Даже я не в состоянии с таким справиться.

— На самом деле, справиться гораздо проще, если знаешь Джексона, — сказал Стайлз. — Потому что он мудак, и это заставило принять мысль об его возможном убийстве гораздо легче. Но не Скотта с его «Нет, Стайлз, давай спасём каждого, спасём всех щенков, а затем и мир!». А я, как ты в курсе, никогда не мог отказать Скотту.

— Стайлз, это не предмет для шуток! — одёрнул отец.

— Знаю. Согласен. Но именно так приходится выкручиваться, иначе, скорее всего, мне понадобится какое-нибудь лекарство. Понимаешь, помимо тех, что я уже принимаю.

— Что на самом деле произошло тем вечером в участке? — судя по виду, Джон мучительно настраивал себя принять дальнейший рассказ.

— Хочешь отдохнуть? — мягко поинтересовался Стайлз. — Немного похоже, что ты сейчас начнёшь задыхаться.

— Прекрати останавливаться! — велел отец.

— Ладно-ладно, не останавливаюсь! — Стайлз поднял руки, изображая шутливую капитуляцию. — Слушай, ты был там сам, до самого конца. Просто не знал о сумасшедшей ящерице у Мэтта на поводке, всё остальное произошло именно так, как ты помнишь. Управляемый Мэттом Джексон вывел из строя меня и Дерека, снял Скотта. Питер Хейл вернулся из мёртвых. А Джерард убил Мэтта и украл у него Джексона. Скотт провёл очередную глупую сделку с Арджентом, а потом Джерард начал таять, как ведьма из «Волшебника из страны Оз», и… кстати, не знаю, что, чёрт возьми, случилось с дедом дальше, информация из вторых рук. Что я знаю точно — Лидия вылечила Джексона силой своей любви. Вот. Это всё. Ну, разве что ещё мы получили потом вторжение Альфа-стаи, но они оказались кучкой позёров. Эллисон напугала их своим арбалетом.

Отец коротко взглянул на него:

— Давай-ка ещё раз.

Стайлз вздохнул, поднялся и ткнул пальцем в свои выкладки странных событий:

— Всё есть на графике, пап. Не отставай.

Джон снова опустился в кресло.

— Питер Хейл... Питер Хейл, погубивший всех этих людей, которого затем убил Дерек... Он вернулся из мёртвых?!

— Да, — ответил Стайлз. — Он не зомби и не что-то подобное, если ты об этом беспокоишься, он даже стал более нормальным с тех пор, как воскрес. Теперь в отношении Питера стоит больше беспокоиться о том, как он кромсает твоё эго, а не твоё горло.

— Стайлз, а как он... я не понимаю, — сказал отец. — Он что, не совсем умер?

— Ну, он умер достаточно, чтобы мы похоронили его под домом Хейлов, — фыркнул Стайлз.

— Вы похоронили его, — с ужасом повторил отец.

— Эй, нет-нет, всё как надо, — заверил Стайлз. — Он точно был абсолютно мёртв, когда мы его хоронили, даю слово.

— На самом деле, не худшая часть происходящего, — покачал головой Джон. — Боже, как я пропустил всё это?

— В основном потому, что я тебе мешал, — признал Стайлз. — Не обвиняй себя.

— Мне нужно арестовать Питера? — шериф серьёзно взглянул на сына. — Или кого-нибудь ещё?

— Не вижу, чтобы Питер раскаивался в содеянном, но всё равно не похоже, что мы сможем его прижать. Долгосрочная кататония считается отличным алиби, всё просчитано, — признался Стайлз. — Имеются медицинские документы, в которых чётко указано: после такой травмы, какая была у него, никто не мог оправиться. Так что, подозреваю, нам бы с боем пришлось доказывать даже то, что он — именно Питер Хейл, а не его давно потерянный близнец или страшно похожий двойник.

Стайлз пожал плечами:

— Поверь мне, я много об этом думал. Очень много. Во всяком случае, сейчас он вроде бы в основном безвреден, и мне кажется, Дереку нравится иметь рядом кого-то из семьи. Даже если это Питер. А все остальные люди, делавшие плохие вещи, не настолько продвинуты, чтобы воскреснуть, поэтому сейчас нет срочной необходимости кого-то арестовывать.

— Ладно, — невыразительно проговорил Джон. — Выходит, я был совершенно бесполезен в этой битве.

— Нет, папа, вовсе нет! — немедленно запротестовал Стайлз. — Кейт и Мэтт были настоящими злодеями, и ты понял это, несмотря на отсутствие большей части информации. И, эй, если найдёшь Джерарда Арджента — можешь его тут же арестовать!

— За что? — требовательно поинтересовался отец.

Стайлз на мгновение замер, запоздало сообразив, что опустил некоторые кровавые детали в последней части истории.

— М-м... За пытки и похищение несовершеннолетних?

Фраза прозвучала вопросительно, но Джон настороженно сузил глаза.

— Эрика и Бойд, — с трудом сглотнув, продолжил Стайлз. — Уверен, они дадут показания. А также я. Но больше про похищение, чем про пытки, потому что со мной настолько плохого не делали.

— Тебя не утаскивали ребята из другой команды по лакроссу! — с таким оглушающим выражением выдал отец, что Стайлзу немеленно захотелось взять свои слова назад.

Большая часть всего, о чём он рассказывал, была настолько далека от реалий жизни отца, что до Стайлза не совсем доходило, насколько это ужасно. К сожалению, в своём мире он уже плотно познакомился с похищением и пытками.

— Нет, пап, всё нормально, я был в порядке, — быстро перебил Стайлз. — Но Бойд и Эрика... это было погано. Так что да, посади Джерарда.

— Прекрати говорить, что с тобой всё в порядке! — рявкнул отец, и Стайлз вздрогнул, что только ухудшило ситуацию. — Что я должен сделать, Стайлз? Как я могу тебе помочь?

— Нет, я в... — Стайлз прикусил язык, вовремя поймав готовое сорваться очередное «я в порядке». — Тебе ничего не нужно делать.

Джон посмотрел на Стайлза очень серьёзно:

— Ты покончил с тайнами, — потребовал он. — Я не хочу, чтобы подобное повторялось. Не хочу, чтобы ты меня снова вычёркивал из своей жизни.

— Что? Нет, ничего такого я не делал! — возмутился Стайлз.

— Именно это ты и сделал, — возразил отец. — Ты закрылся от меня, ребёнок. И я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал: больше ты так делать не будешь.

— Не буду, — тихо ответил Стайлз. — Папа, я обещаю. Обещаю, что не буду.

— Хорошо, — согласился Джон. — Отлично. Так почему бы тебе не рассказать мне о том, что произошло на прошлой неделе?

— Ты о чём? — очень осторожно поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Думал, я забуду о твоей маленькой поездке в Арнольд с Дереком Хейлом?

— Ну, я как бы надеялся, что да, — Стайлз выжидательно поглядел на отца, но в конце концов сник под настойчивым взглядом. — Что ж, твоя взяла... После того, как ты уехал на конференцию, я покопался в разных источниках и сообразил, что недавние утопления, вероятно, связаны с Буньипом. Поэтому я отправился в заповедник, собираясь его выследить.

— Один? — сурово осведомился Джон.

— Но я же не думал, что и впрямь его найду! — запротестовал Стайлз. — Планировался чисто поиск информации. Но потом я углядел нечто непонятное под водой, поэтому, вполне вероятно, подошёл к краю. К тому же на мне были те самые действительно крутые очки для плавания, которые ты купил, поэтому не исключено, что я сунул голову под воду, чтобы проверить их. А так же, может быть, немного потому, что хотел разглядеть: то, что я увидел, было сомом или, понимаешь, Буньипом...

— Скажи мне, ты ведь не стал?! — подавленный тон отца выдал, что вопрос подразумевался как риторический.

— Хорошо, я могу просто сказать тебе, что это оказался не сом, — с фальшивым воодушевлением откликнулся Стайлз. — Дерек появился в самый последний момент. Я был всего лишь слегка ранен, но он не хотел, чтобы я ехал домой. Дерек знал, что тебя нет в городе, поэтому взял меня вместе со своей стаей в свой летний домик в Арнольде. Никакого тайного романтического бегства, честное слово, и ты должен мне поверить, потому что там был Джексон. Поверь, ничто не убивает любую романтику быстрее, чем Джексон Уиттмор.

Прокрутив в уме, что именно сказал, Стайлз немедленно добавил:

— Не то чтобы возможность этой самой романтики существовала, Джексон там или нет, — а затем кивнул, глядя на отца и чувствуя себя очень довольным: никакого обмана в сказанном, ни одной откровенной лжи.

— Ладно, предположим, я поверил всему этому... — начал шериф.

— Папа, мои выкладки на графике! — Стайлз указал на лежащий возе отца плакат. — У меня есть доказательства!

— Да, но позволь мне скептицизм. Учитывая, сколько меня кормили разной фигнёй, думаю, я должен кое-что подвергнуть сомнениям.

— Честный аргумент, — допустил Стайлз.

— Итак, предположим, я верю всему этому, — вернулся к мысли отец. — Какова нынешняя ситуация?

— В смысле?

— Ну, Джексон был смертоносной ящерицей, а теперь он просто заурядный оборотень, что бы это ни значило. Ардженты — охотники, пытающиеся убить Скотта и Дерека, но ты постоянно зависаешь с Эллисон. Есть ещё Дитон — который, чёрт его побери, Дитон. И ты сказал, Айзек тоже оборотень? Но про него ты не упомянул вообще.

— Да, — согласился Стайлз. — Айзек — не мой любимчик, и я, как правило, забываю о нём.

— Стайлз, — укорил Джон.

— Что?! — рассердился Стайлз. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я про него рассказал? Он кудрявое зло, папа, и он украл моего лучшего друга!

— И именно эта чёрная кошка, — продолжил отец, указывая на него, — пробежала между тобой и Скоттом?

— Ладно, договорились: ты хочешь разобраться в движущих силах стаи, давай попробуем, — кивнул Стайлз. — Дерек Альфа, и он укусил Джексона, Эрику, Айзека и Бойда. Скотту не особенно понравилась идея вступить стаю Дерека, поэтому он собрал собственную.

— Значит, Скотт тоже Альфа? — спросил Джон.

— Нет, Скотт — бета с бредовыми идеями. Но, знаешь, если мы соревнуемся на худшего Альфу в Бикон-Хиллз, то тут шансы равны. По крайней мере, у Скотта есть я, что даёт ему преимущество. К сожалению, также у нас есть Айзек. Он ушёл от Дерека и присоединился к нам — такой ветреный оборотень, любитель шарфиков.

— Мгм, пожалуй, мы просто опустим тот факт, что у тебя, очевидно, есть какие-то серьёзные проблемы в отношении Айзека Лейхи, и будем двигаться дальше. Как насчёт Эллисон?

— Эллисон ненадолго слегка помешалась и использовала пару наших одноклассников в качестве мишеней для своих тренировок. Не один раз, а дважды, — Стайлз даже продемонстрировал два пальца для лучшего понимания. — Но, видимо, сейчас ей стало лучше, поэтому Скотт пытается снова наладить с ней любовные отношения.

Стайлз с любопытством наблюдал, как его отец пытается осмыслить всё сказанное и разложить по полочкам в новой системе координат.

— Итак, погоди... Это означает, что теперь вы все на одной стороне, верно?

— Теоретически, — кивнул Стайлз. — Но в основном мы работаем друг против друга по вышеупомянутым мотивам.

— И ты в стае Скотта, а не Дерека?

— Я сейчас не в стае. Ну, словно нахожусь по соседству. Мы ненадолго... взяли перерыв.

— Всё-таки ты чего-то не договариваешь, — обвиняюще ткнул в сына пальцем Джон.

Стайлз открыл рот, ещё не зная, что собирается сказать, когда послышался звонок в дверь.

— Спасительный звонок! — завопил он с облегчением, метнувшись к выходу.

— Эй, Стайлз! Мы не закончили! — закричал отец вслед.

Но Стайлз проигнорировал его, спрыгивая вниз по последним ступеням и почти налетев на дверь. Он распахнул её, тяжело дыша после стремительного спуска по лестнице, и встретился лицом к лицу со Скоттом МакКолом и его знаменитым щенячьим взглядом.

— Привет, Стайлз, — проговорил Скотт, несмело улыбясь.

Стайлз резко захлопнул дверь прямо перед его тупым обнадёженным лицом.


	17. Chapter 17

Сделав шаг назад, Стайлз смотрел на закрытую дверь, чувствуя, как сбивается его дыхание, и пытался понять, его накрывает гнев или паника. Он услышал, как Скотт с той стороны жалобно позвал его, но всё, на что оказался способен — не открыть дверь снова.

Затем со спины появился отец, обогнул Стайлза и сделал это за него.

— Привет, Скотт, рад тебя видеть, — заявил этот предатель. — Пожалуйста, заходи.

Скотт робко переступил порог, будто собирался на казнь. Стайлз давно не видел его настолько неуверенным в себе — наверное, с тех пор, как Скотт по-настоящему научился контролировать свою силу.

— Я не вовремя? — неловко поинтересовался он.

Даже очень сердитому Стайлзу вопрос показался неправильным — вернее, то, что этот вопрос исходил от Скотта. Этот дом всегда был по крайней мере наполовину и его домом тоже.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — заверил отец.

— На самом деле, не всё, — возразил Стайлз.

— Стайлз, — одёрнул Джон. — Это я попросил Скотта зайти.

Стайлз в панике уставился на отца:

— Что? Зачем?!

— Я в курсе, что Дерек и его... стая — твои друзья, но их я не знаю. А Скотта знаю и доверяю ему, — пояснил отец. — И Скотт не может врать так складно, как ты.

Стайлзу пришлось подавить резкую вспышку негодования. Отец всегда шутил — впрочем, теперь Стайлз не уверен: а было ли это когда-либо шуткой? — что доверяет Скотту больше, чем Стайлзу. На самом деле, незаслуженно, ведь отец должен был понимать: почти все секреты, когда-либо появлявшиеся у них, друзья делили на двоих. Стайлз только лучше хранил их, вот и всё.

За исключением одного: Стайлз мог на месте придумать ложь, которой поверят, в то время как Скотт по-прежнему плохо справлялся с враньём по ситуации. То есть вот это — доверие? Когда единственное, чему вы можете доверять — то, что сумеете обнаружить неправду?

— Думаю, ты недооцениваешь, насколько он хорош в обмане, — сказал Стайлз. — Он скрыл кое-что даже от меня.

Скотт понурился, но Стайлз успел заметить вспышку боли в его глазах.

— Мистер Стилински, я…

— Эй, всё нормально, — мягко произнёс Джон. — У тебя всё хорошо, малыш?

Скотт кивнул, хотя было очевидно, что это не так. Он выглядел больным, каким-то потухшим, и Стайлзу оказалось сложно переварить это, ведь кто бы знал, что у оборотней могут образовываться круги под глазами? Сколько времени он провёл без сна, чтобы так выглядеть?

Его папа тоже, очевидно, всё заметил, поэтому просто притянул Скотта в одно из своих запатентованных объятий Стилински. Стайлз с удовольствием продолжал бы злиться, но Скотт был таким разбитым… Вот почему Стайлз и не желал его видеть — он не мог противостоять Скотту, каждый раз складываясь, как карточный домик.

— Знает ли твоя мама про всё это? — тихо спросил Джон. И Скотт, не вырываясь из его рук, кивнул ему куда-то в грудь. — Хорошо. Ладно, очень хорошо. Она должна знать.

Стайлз, беспомощно наблюдая за ними, не знал, что делать. Когда они со Скоттом были маленькими, то заключили соглашение о совместном праве на своих родителей, которое, правда, на деле продержалось не дольше недели. У Стайлза всегда было довольно собственническое отношение к отцу, хотя в данный момент ему и хотелось бы, чтобы он умел им делиться. Скотт же был готов уступить свою маму, потому что снял бы с себя последнюю рубашку, если бы думал, что тебе она нужнее. Но там не сложилось из-за самого Стайлза, который не мог пересилить себя и дать Мелиссе приблизиться, хотя сама идея совместного владения родителями принадлежала именно ему.

— Что ж, проходи, — Джон сделал приглашающий жест в сторону гостиной. — Давайте все сядем и побеседуем.

— Разве мы не достаточно уже набеседовались? — с надеждой спросил Стайлз, следуя за ними. — Я так много говорил, что, по-моему, почти потерял голос. На самом деле, я уверен: боль уже ощущается. Прямо сейчас. Напряжение в горле, знаешь ли. Голос ведь создаётся с помощью воздуха в результате колебаний голосовых складок. Нечто подобное знакомо певцам. Ты тоже должен понять. Только представь, какого уровня в многословии я, должно быть, достиг, чтобы появилось напряжение, учитывая, сколько я обычно болтаю, а такого эффекта не возникает?

— Однако ты по-прежнему используешь десятки слов вместо элементарного «у меня болит горло», — усмехнулся отец. — Мне кажется, всё с тобой нормально.

— Что происходит? — встревожился Скотт.

Он опустился на диван, бросив на Стайлза пристальный взгляд, словно ждал от того некоего знака, что ему следует говорить.

— Я сказал ему, — через мгновение ответил Стайлз, поняв, что отец не даст им времени перекинуться парой слов наедине. — Я ему всё рассказал.

Скотт как будто съёжился, опасливо наблюдая за Джоном. Но шериф вовсе не сторонился Скотта, хотя всё ещё выглядел настороженным, обеспокоенным и немного растерянным — вроде Мелиссы, когда она всё узнала, но не понимала, как надо действовать.

— Да, — произнёс Скотт. — Я догадался.

— Всё в порядке, Скотт, — подбодрил отец. — Мы со Стайлзом поговорили. Я понимаю, почему вы оба поступили так, даже если не одобряю. Просто хочу сопоставить информацию. Сравнить записи, так сказать, чтобы убедиться, что мы все находимся на одной странице.

— Ты меня проверяешь? — прищурился Стайлз. — С помощью Скотта?

Отец не обратил на него никакого внимания, присев напротив Скотта.

— Не мог бы ты рассказать мне, что случилось, когда Джерард похитил моего сына?

— Скотта там даже не было, он ничего не знает! — перебил Стайлз.

— Да, меня там не было, — согласился Скотт. — Бойд и Эрика не рассказывают об этом, а Стайлз утверждает, что пробыл там всего несколько минут.

— Он пропал на несколько часов, — возразил Джон.

— Я не... — Скотт посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Не смотри на него, — отец вернул себе внимание Скотта. — Смотри на меня. Я просто хочу услышать твою версию событий.

— Но я в самом деле ничего не знаю, — Скотт смутился. — Мы никогда не обсуждали это.

— Вы никогда не обсуждали это, — эхом откликнулся Джон.

Теперь смущённым выглядел Джон. Да, его отец всегда мог сказать, обманывает ли Скотт, и сейчас Скотт говорил правду. Похоже, шерифу придётся пересмотреть всё, что, как он считал, он знает, ведь последнее, известное ему: его сын делился со Скоттом всем. Поэтому Стайлз отчётливо представлял, почему такой ответ стал для отца неожиданностью.

— Джерард несколько раз ударил меня. Вот и всё, — тихо проговорил Стайлз. — Потом он позволил мне уйти, и я отправился домой. Конец истории.

— Что насчёт Бойда и Эрики? — отец оглянулся на него.

— Я позвонил Крису Ардженту, — ответил Стайлз. — Он довольно вменяемый Арджент. Или, во всяком случае, самый разумный из Арджентов. Я знал: он не допустит, чтобы его отец мучил двоих старшеклассников в подвале их дома. И Крис отпустил их.

Джон кивнул и обернулся к Скотту:

— А Джерард? Стайлз сказал мне, что не знает, что с ним случилось. А ты?

— Ты пытаешься его вычислить, — догадка сорвалась с языка у Стайлза прежде, чем Скотт успел открыть рот. — Пап, я помню, что я сказал, но Джерард мёртв. Он должен быть… Скотт, он ведь должен быть мёртв, верно?

— Э-э… — протянул Скотт, в растерянности переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Я точно не знаю? Я так думаю?.. Он вроде как исчез.

Шериф расстроенно кивнул.

Стайлз видел, что он, насколько умел, старался быть со Скоттом помягче — в любом случае, с ним самим он даже не пытался, но Стайлз прекрасно понимал отца. Скотт — не его сын, и вот уже пару лет они подолгу не разговаривали.

Собственно, они больше и не ночуют втроём под одной крышей так часто, как раньше. Ведь теперь они со Скоттом выросли и, как правило, зависают в том доме, из которого родитель отправился на работу в ночную смену, тогда как в детстве в подобных случаях, наоборот, кочевали из дома в дом, чтобы находиться под присмотром взрослого.

Сосредоточившись, Стайлз так и не смог припомнить, когда последний раз его отец и Скотт нормально беседовали. Став подростками, они со Скоттом изменились — ещё даже до того, как в их жизнь вошли оборотни.

— А что заставило Джерарда таять, как Ведьму Запада? — спросил Джон.

Скотт недоумённо наморщил лоб:

— Эм… Что?

— Цитата из объяснений Стайлза, — махнул рукой шериф.

Стайлз посверлил взглядом его затылок.

— Оу! — Скотт ухмыльнулся Стайлзу, но едва тот повернул к нему голову, улыбка сползла с его лица. — Ну, думаю, приблизительно так произошедшее и можно описать. В действительности он, конечно, не таял, но из него начала выходить чёрная слизь. Это было отвратительно.

— Что с ним произошло? — поинтересовался Джон.

— Я заменил его таблетки на пилюли с рябиновым пеплом, — легко признался Скотт. — Дитон помог мне наполнить их. Джерард употреблял их в течение нескольких недель, и они довольно хорошо усвоились его организмом.

— Ты и Дитон, — медленно повторил отец, и Стайлз практически увидел, как он мысленно добавляет Дитона в список людей, которые в ближайшее время подвергнутся допросу. — Чтобы не возникло недопонимания: Алан Дитон помог шестнадцатилетнему мальчику подстроить чьё-то убийство, так?

— Типа того, да, но Джерард уже умирал! — воскликнул Скотт. — И мы его точно не собирались убивать. Ну, то есть да, но только в том случае, если бы оказались правы. Только если бы Джерард планировал своё обращение в оборотня. Вероятнее всего, укус убил бы его в любом случае, но никому не помогло бы, если бы мы не подстрахова… — Скотт встретился взглядом с шерифом, и вся его новоявленная напористость немедленно погасла. — Он угрожал моей маме и Стайлзу. У меня не было выбора.

— Ты мог сказать мне, — негромко перебил Стайлз. — Вот какой был выбор.

— Я не хотел втягивать тебя, — Скотт нахмурился. — Я никак не думал, что Джерард придёт за тобой, Стайлз, клянусь…

Стайлз громко фыркнул, отворачиваясь к лестнице:

— Верно, не думал. Держать меня в неведении, чтобы защитить, — гениальный ход, приятель!

Отец откашлялся:

— Да-а уж. Не знаю никого, кто пытался бы провернуть нечто подобное.

— Ладно, я тоже увяз по уши, — поморщился Стайлз. — Раунд за тобой.

Джон вернулся к Скотту:

— Теперь давай о том, что произошло в Арнольде.

Стайлз прищурился, отметив, что отец явно определил два самых слабых места в его истории. И вместо того, чтобы подробнее расспросить самого Стайлза, дав тем самым возможность выкрутиться, вызвал Скотта с намерением получить другую точку зрения.

Приходилось признать: стратегия отличная. Стайлз понятия не имел, как удержать Скотта от выдачи лишней информации так, чтобы отец не заметил его сигналов и не перевёл на него всё своё внимание. Очень грамотная и эффективная расстановка фигур. В такие моменты Стайлз поражался, каким образом ему удавалось что-либо скрывать от своего отца.

— Что вы хотите знать? — с готовностью откликнулся Скотт.

— Там его тоже не было! — одновременно с ним возразил Стайлз.

— Да ну? — сухо поинтересовался отец. — А Дерек говорил, что Скотт там был.

Ясен пень, это был выстрел наудачу — Стайлз отчётливо почуял ловушку. Дерек не сказал бы, к тому же отец не оставался с ним наедине. Стайлз коротко отрицательно помотал головой и попытался передать Скотту мимикой: «Не поддавайся. Не ловись на это!»

— Он так сказал? — спросил легковерный идиот Скотт, и Стайлз, сдавшись, опустил голову. — Ну, в общем, да. В смысле, я находился там совсем чуть-чуть. Большую часть времени меня там не было.

— Большую часть времени чего? — тут же зацепился отец.

— Протестую! — завопил Стайлз, выступив вперёд в надежде отвлечь его внимание. — Это называется «домыслы»!

— Отклонено, — легко оборвал отец, не сводя глаз со Скотта.

Скотт стал похож на оленя, пойманного светом фар, но Стайлзу оказалось некогда оценить иронию ситуации — он был слишком занят, пытаясь придумать, как заставить Скотта ни о чём не проболтаться.

— Летний домик? — нерешительно проговорил Скотт.

Очевидно, он пытался выяснить, сколько известно шерифу, но не приблизился ни на шаг. Ну что это за вопрос?!

— Да, расскажи насчёт летнего домика, — предложил Джон.

— Они находились там, — Скотт явно повеселел, поняв, что его информация не стала сюрпризом. — В летнем домике.

— Дерек и Стайлз, ты имеешь в виду? — подтолкнул его шериф. — Там начались их отношения?

Глаза Стайлза расширились от ужаса, он взмахнул руками, стараясь привлечь внимание Скотта, и едва не полетел носом вниз. Но Скотт смотрел только на отца, и по его лицу разлилось облегчение — он решил, что шериф уже в курсе.

— Думаю, да, — согласился он. — Я почти уверен, что это был их первый поцелуй.

Плечи отца резко напряглись, словно он вовсе не ожидал получить подтверждение своим подозрениям. А Стайлз до боли реально ощутил, как у него остановилось сердце. Дыхание при этом сбилось настолько резко, что Скотт бросил на него беспокойный взгляд. И только тогда до него дошло.

— Вы этого не знали, — проговорил он, и в отчаянии повернулся к Стайлзу. — Ты ведь сказал, что рассказал отцу всё!

— Потому что он стоял прямо здесь! А я уже до того сообщил ему, что рассказал всё! — закричал Стайлз. — Учись читать между строк!

— Стайлз! — сердито рявкнул отец, поднимаясь и разворачиваясь к нему.

Стайлз стиснул зубы и скрестил руки на груди, отказываясь замечать любого из них.

— Стайлз не виноват, — попытался Скотт. — То есть, я имею в виду, не думаю, что Стайлз хотел этого, — и вздрогнул от грозного выражения, появившегося на лице Джона. — Я имею в виду... Нет, я не имел в виду, что... — заторопился он, но быстро сдулся. — Я ничего не имею в виду. Я ничего не знаю.

— Бог мой, Скотт! — простонал Стайлз, зарываясь в ладони. — Пожалуйста, прекрати помогать!

Отец встал и приблизился к нему, внешне совершенно невозмутимый.

— Он тебя заставил? — голос отца был слишком спокойным. Выходит, он в ярости.

— Нет, папа, нет! — быстро сказал Стайлз. — Дерек ни к чему меня не принуждал, честное слово. Я хотел поцеловать его. Если бы не хотел — я бы отбросил его оборотничью задницу футов на двадцать с помощью рябинового пепла. Но больше ничего не было — только поцелуй! Поцелуи не запрещены законом. Вон, в Европе так вообще целуются аж трижды, просто здороваясь!

— Выходит, ты всё-таки наконец-то признаёшься? — спросил Джон.

Мозг Стайлза работал на сверхзвуковой скорости, соображая, как взять контроль над причинённым ущербом в свои руки. Такая неловкая ситуация. Пожалуй, на самом деле даже лучше, что из двух секретов, которые Скотт знал, он выдал этот. Его отец уже в значительной степени был убеждён, будто они с Дереком состоят в какой-то тайной любовной связи, поэтому если Стайлз подтвердит нечто подобное — не исключено, что это несколько усыпит внимание отца. Шериф, как и Стайлз, всегда лучше справлялся с обстоятельствами, если получал факты.

— Я не обманывал тебя, — твёрдо произнёс Стайлз. Отец издал глумливый смешок, и Стайлз покачал головой. — Нет, не обманывал. Скотт прав — он видел наш первый поцелуй с Дереком. Наш единственный поцелуй. И это всё, что есть между нами. Мы не состоим в отношениях, не бегаем на тайные свидания. Почти не было времени, если честно, даже если бы мы этого и хотели. И остальная часть стаи действительно присутствовала в доме.

— Я видел там Джексона, — вставил всё ещё пытающийся оказать поддержку Скотт. — Стайлз не стал бы лгать об этом.

— Это настолько нелепо, что я даже не представляю, как реагировать, — заявил Джон.

Стайлза передёрнуло, но он решил, что, пожалуй, заслужил.

— Это меняет дело, ты же понимаешь, правда? — Джон обратился к сыну. — Я не говорю, что ты не можешь видеть Дерека, но я не хочу, чтобы вы оставались наедине. Вы находитесь либо с другими членами стаи, либо со мной, либо в общественном месте... Эй, Стайлз, ты меня слушаешь?

— Да, — кивнул Стайлз. — Просто я очень смущён и реально в тупике. Ты действительно даёшь мне разрешение встречаться с Дереком Хейлом?!

— Нет, — слегка поморщился отец. — Я просто не запрещаю, потому что вполне представляю, чем мой запрет может обернуться для нас обоих, и приятного в этом мало. Но взамен я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной честен. Ты говоришь мне правду — и я не заряжаю свой сорок пятый калибр аконитовыми пулями. Договорились?

— Сделка, — быстро закивал Стайлз. — Но что, если как раз мой честный рассказ заставит захотеть тебя взять пули с аконитом?

— В первую очередь, это будет значить, что ты сделал нечто такое, чего не должен был. Так что не делай ничего подобного — и у нас не возникнет проблем, — отрезал отец.

Стайлз поразмышлял. Получался своего рода капкан по образцу «будешь проклят, если сделаешь, и будешь проклят, если не сделаешь», ведь Стайлз практически не способен держаться подальше от неприятностей. С одной стороны, он был не совсем уверен, что сделка правомочна, учитывая, что на самом деле они с Дереком не встречаются, независимо от того, в чём убеждён его отец. Но, с другой стороны, если Стайлз откажется — зная отца, можно предположить, что он не остановится на достигнутом, а ломанётся напролом, уже не вступая в переговоры с ним.

— Хорошо, — наконец согласился Стайлз.

— Ладно, — кивнул Джон. — Теперь вы двое, — он жестом обозначил пространство между Стайлзом и Скоттом. — Вы разберётесь и исправите это, чем бы оно ни было, — и ткнул пальцем прямо в сына. — А позже мы об этом поговорим, можешь не сомневаться. Но сейчас мне нужно выпить.

Стайлз только открыл рот, собираясь возразить, как отец помотал головой:

— Аргх! Нет, ни слова, ребёнок!

И Стайлз послушно захлопнул рот. Но стоило отцу направиться прочь, он не удержался и закричал вслед:

— Ладно уж, но ты знаешь правило, пап! Не доливать на два пальца сверху!

Отец отмахнулся от него и исчез в своём кабинете. А Стайлз сердито уставился на Скотта — ведь именно по его вине всё так обернулось:

— Спасибо за это. Просто замечательно. Отец нормально справился, когда я признался, что помог сжечь Питера Хейла, а Джексон на какое-то время превращался в сумасшедшую ящерицу размером с человека. Но тут появляешься ты и рассказываешь, что поймал меня целующимся с Дереком Хейлом. Ты добил его!

— Может быть, повлияло всё в совокупности, коммулятивно? — осторожно предположил Скотт.

— О! Да ты, никак, приобрёл календарь «Новое слово каждый день»? — огрызнулся Стайлз с лёгким презрением в голосе.

И тут же пожалел о сказанном. Челюсти Скотта судорожно сжались, и он закрылся.

Стайлз знал, что Скотт не тупой. Вообще-то, он одним из первых понял, насколько Скотт неглуп. Но между ними всегда сохранялся разрыв. Например, Стайлз мог потратить на изучение темы семь минут, написать по ней эссе и по-прежнему получить «А», в то время как Скотт должен был работать в течение месяца, чтобы просто удержать свою «С».

Но в их взаимоотношениях интеллект — единственное, в чём Стайлз превосходил Скотта. Поэтому когда инстинкт самосохранения давал толчок, Стайлз оказывался не в силах не использовать своё преимущество.

— Извини, — глухо сказал Скотт. — Я понятия не имел. Когда он спросил — я подумал, наверное, отец тревожится о тебе. Или нужно подтвердить твои слова, чтобы доказать, что это действительно произошло. Стайлз... Стайлз, пожалуйста, просто посмотри на меня. Я не виноват.

Голос Скотта звучал надтреснуто, но твёрдо, как случалось всегда, когда он считал, что прав, даже если все вокруг убеждали его в обратном.

— Нет, во всём виноват я, припоминаешь? — сказал Стайлз.

— Это Дерек! — резко выдал Скотт. — Он начал всё это, когда похитил тебя…

— Дерек, ну конечно, — невесело рассмеялся Стайлз. — Почему я не удивлён, что ты пытаешься свалить вину на него?

— Наверное, потому, что обычно так и есть — он виноват!

— Как мне надоело играть роль верёвки в вашей небольшой игре по перетягиванию каната, — Стайлз устало провёл рукой по лицу.

— Дерек начал! — продолжал настаивать Скотт.

Издав недоумённый смешок, Стайлз отступил назад:

— Боже, иногда я тебя ненавижу. Правда ненавижу.

— Нет, нет, — с дрожью проговорил Скотт, а его глаза приобрели стеклянный блеск, точно он сдерживал слёзы. — Нет, Стайлз, ты не можешь.

— Меня достало, что вы оба используете меня, стремясь навредить друг другу. Не представляю, как это началось, но хочу, чтобы уже закончилось. Так что давай просто на минуту забудем обо всём, хорошо? Забудем о стаях, прерогативах оборотней и попробуем припомнить только одно: раньше мы были лучшими друзьями.

— Раньше были? — спросил Скотт. — Стайлз, мы не перестали ими быть!

— Перестали, — покачал головой Стайлз. — До меня дошло, серьёзно, я переварил и готов принять. Я справился, всё нормально. Я понимаю.

— Ты понимаешь что? — потребовал Скотт. — Потому что я вот не понимаю. И не представляю, откуда вдруг это так внезапно взялось.

— Не так уж и внезапно. Ты всё лето постоянно болтался с Айзеком. Когда ты в последний раз хотя бы звонил мне, Скотт, в самом деле? Почему бы тебе не проверить по своему телефону, потому что я, например, не могу вспомнить.

Какое-то мгновение Скотт выглядел поражённым до глубины души, но затем его глаза расширились — по-видимому, он пришёл к выводу, что Стайлз прав. Дело не в том, что они не разговаривали вообще — они общались, но каждый раз это Стайлз звонил ему, Стайлз появлялся у него дома. Раньше их партнёрство было равным, но вот уже несколько месяцев только Стайлз поддерживал их дружбу.

— Я знаю, что со мной непросто, — признал Стайлз, ненавидя то, как дрожит его голос. — Знаю. Но раньше это не имело значения. Для тебя, во всяком случае. Мы всегда все проблемы решали вместе. Теперь ты постоянно уходишь, бросая меня, строишь свои отдельные планы, оставляя меня за бортом, никогда не отвечаешь, когда я звоню, и никогда не бываешь там, где нужен мне. Потому что всегда спасаешь кого-то другого. Может быть, ты там, где должен быть, и делаешь то, что должен делать, Скотт, но я, как ты в курсе, эгоист, — Стайлз закусил губу. — И я просто хочу, чтобы мой лучший друг вернулся и был рядом.

— Ты никогда меня не терял, — настойчиво сказал Скотт.

— Нет, я потерял! — закричал Стайлз. — Знаешь, я многое вложил в нашу дружбу. И все годы это не было приятным пикником. Даже не учитывая, что ты стал грёбаным оборотнем и пытался меня убить. Помнишь, в третьем классе ты решил, что миссис Браун надо поднять настроение? Мы спрятались под партой, в глубине, и когда все ушли на перемену, нарисовали картину позади её рабочего стола. Я был наказан навечно! А мне было всего восемь.

— Вообще-то, картина была твоей идеей, — слабо запротестовал Скотт. — Я предлагал кексы.

— Без разницы! — отмахнулся Стайлз. — О, и как насчёт пятого класса, когда ты необъяснимым образом до самого дня сдачи «забыл» о докладе по книге, который нам задали, и мне пришлось в двенадцать часов ночи сбежать из дома и прийти к тебе помогать его писать? А затем ещё сорок девять раз с того времени проделывать ровно то же самое?

— Стайлз, — начал Скотт, встал с дивана и нерешительно шагнул в его сторону.

У Стайлза вырвался разбитый, неестественный смешок, и он отступил.

— И Эллисон, боже мой, эта Эллисон! Я понимаю, чувак, ты влюблён. Но у тебя не слишком-то много порядочности, правда? В смысле, ты действительно должен быть безумно влюблён, раз постоянно разговариваешь так, точно цитируешь Джастина Бибера. Но разве ты никогда не слышал девиз: не болтать о тех, с кем целуешься? Серьёзно? Мне не надо всё это знать!

Скотт с явной тревогой наблюдал за ним, затем снова попытался подойти, протягивая руку, но опустил её и нахмурился:

— Стайлз, тебе надо успокоиться, ладно?

Стайлз понимал, что Скотт слышит сумасшедший стук его предательского сердца, но ему было наплевать. Это пока не подступающая паническая атака, а Стайлз вряд ли когда ещё соберётся с духом высказать всё до конца. Так что он не намеревался останавливаться, несмотря на последствия.

— А тот раз, когда я тонул, пытаясь удержать на плаву Дерека, и ты повесил трубку, не выслушав меня? Помнишь? Это было весело. Или когда меня сцапали прямо на поле для лакросса? Меня затащили в подвал Арджентов и использовали как боксёрскую грушу, в то время как Бойда и Эрику мучили примерно в трёх футах слева. Где тогда был ты? Ах да, правильно! Ты же был занят, пытаясь спасти Джексона.

— Стайлз, пожалуйста... — умоляюще проговорил Скотт, которого окончательно проняло.

Потому что когда Стайлз посмотрел на него — Скотт выглядел так, словно истекал кровью. Скотт никогда не закрывал своё сердце, всегда был готов помочь всем. А оберегать его самого — была задача Стайлза. И Стайлз считал, что они оба в прошлом году провалили свои миссии. Они так и не оправились после того, как Скотт стал оборотнем, что превратило его в защитника. Ну и где, чёрт возьми, тут осталось место Стайлзу?

Используя силу своего сарказма, Стайлз защищал Скотта от хулиганов на игровых площадках и на всякий случай носил в своём рюкзаке дополнительный ингалятор. Но Скотту этого больше не требовалось. Скотт больше не нуждался в Стайлзе, поэтому и оставил его.

— Хочешь услышать самое худшее? — Стайлз оперся спиной на стену. — Я знаю: всё это произошло потому, что ты хороший человек. Потому, что ты пытаешься спасти всех. Но вот я — не хороший человек, понимаешь? Ты герой, не я. И если бы тебе грозила опасность — я бы не заботился ни о ком другом, кроме тебя.

— Думаешь, я бы не выбрал тебя первым? — спросил Скотт.

— Я не думаю, я вижу: ты этого не делаешь. Даже в самом начале, когда ты впервые обратился, то смог контролировать себя рядом с Эллисон, но не рядом со мной. А сколько ты её знал, а? Целых пять минут?

Шаря взглядом по сторонам, Стайлз сползал по стене, пока не уселся на пол. Скотт внимательно следил за ним.

— Тебе стало лучше? — голос Скотта звучал странно глухо, словно откуда-то не отсюда, напряжённый, как пружина.

— На самом деле — да, — упрямо сказал Стайлз, не в силах посмотреть на него. — Ты можешь уйти.

— О нет, я так не думаю. Если ты закончил, теперь моя очередь, — Скотт опустился перед ним на колени. — Да, я напортачил, но и ты тоже. Не смей прикидываться, что мне плевать на тебя. Ты знаешь: я бы никогда не сделал тебе больно, если бы только мог что-то соображать. И если я едва не напал на тебя в первое полнолуние, то только потому, что ты не бросил меня, ты единственный был поблизости. Мне жаль, что я причинил тебе вред. И на самом деле — я бы напал и на Эллсион, если бы Дерек меня не остановил. Но это был не я, я ничего не контролировал.

Стайлз понимал, что это правда, и насколько несправедливо было вменять это Скотту в вину, держать на него обиду.

— Я знаю, — согласился он. — Знаю, прости меня.

— И случай в бассейне, — голос Скотта дрогнул. — Думаешь, с той ночи я не прокручивал в голове миллионы раз, что могло случиться, если бы я не подоспел вовремя? Если бы ты погиб, и последним, когда говорил со мной, ты пытался попросить о помощи, а я даже не осознал это? Я думал, что это обычный телефонный звонок — как и любой другой, который у нас когда-либо был, я был занят, и я... Думаю, я никогда не прощу себе этого, ладно? Я всегда буду помнить.

Скотт нервно выдохнул.

— И я пытался искать тебя, Стайлз. Я всегда буду тебя искать. Мы с Айзеком собирались пойти по твоему следу, но Дереку нужна была наша помощь. Мы должны были сперва побеспокоиться о Джексоне, иначе никто не был бы застрахован от нападения. Но я планировал отправиться за тобой. А потом твой отец написал мне, что нашёл тебя, и я знал, что ты в безопасности.

Стайлз смотрел в пол. Не то чтобы он не говорил этого себе, и рациональная его часть даже считала, что Скотт сделал правильный выбор. Только на самом деле боль от этих справедливых мыслей не уменьшалась.

— Ты больше никогда не упоминал об этом, поэтому я решил, что тебе, наверное, нужно какое-то личное пространство, нужно самому пережить случившееся, — продолжал Скотт. — А когда несколько дней назад я обнаружил Джексона и Эрику обыскивающими твою комнату… они смеялись, рассуждая, как Дерек забрал тебя. Я был в ужасе, потому что подумал: может быть... может быть, он насильно обратил тебя. Или, возможно, он ранил тебя — нечаянно или специально, и пытался это скрыть.

Стайлз поднял глаза, вытаращившись на Скотта. Он не был уверен, чего ожидал, но даже в их маленькой войне стай никогда не было реальных жертв ни с одной из сторон. Они не причиняли друг другу серьёзного вреда и не наносили ран — по крайней мере, тех, которые нельзя исцелить. В действительности ему вообще не приходило в голову, что Скотт будет беспокоиться о том, что Дерек его укусит. Стайлз всегда на уровне инстинктов знал: Дерек никогда так не поступит.

— Дерек никогда не... — возмущённо начал он.

— Не веди себя так, точно они никогда не сделают тебе больно, — оборвал Скотт. — Потому что они могут. Они уже делали это. Так что, вероятно, я не очень хорошо реагировал. Но это потому, что я не спал с тех пор, как обнаружил, что тебя нет. И шёл пешком большую часть дня. А когда обнаружил тебя — ты целовал Дерека. И я не... что я должен был делать?

— Вот прямо даже не знаю. Пожалуй, я ожидал, что ты не решишь, будто это какой-то дьявольский заговор, составленный Дереком и мной, чтобы заманить тебя в Арнольд поглядеть, как мы лижемся, — иронично ответил Стайлз.

— Ну да, извини. Я был сбит с толку и сильно волновался. Стайлз, ты должен знать: нет сценария, в котором ты не мой лучший друг. Ты самый блистательный, преданный, самый весёлый человек, которого я знаю. И я никогда не заслуживал тебя. Я в курсе, что мне просто повезло. И если кто-нибудь ещё найдёт время, чтобы по-настоящему узнать, насколько ты замечательный, я тебя потеряю.

Стайлз поднял бровь в недоумении:

— Скотт...

— Нет, — отрезал Скотт, — позволь мне закончить. Ты должен услышать, что я буду за тебя бороться, понимаешь? Мне всё равно, останешься ты в моей стае, уйдёшь в стаю Дерека или будешь сам по себе. Потому что ты больше, чем мой лучший друг, Стайлз. Ты мой брат.

— Ты это репетировал? — Стайлз старался выглядеть безразличным, но ломающийся, рассыпающийся голос выдавал его.

Скотт сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, и Стайлз снова вспомнил, почему так сильно его любит.

— Много раз перед зеркалом, — застенчиво признался Скотт и потянул рукав своей толстовки вверх, демонстрируя мешанину накаляканных чернилами смазанных слов. — Кое-что я записал на руке, но вышло так себе.

Стайлз фыркнул, закрывая лицо руками:

— Я был неправ. Ты совсем не изменился.

Скотт развернулся и упал задницей на пол, настойчиво двигаясь, пока не оказался рядом со Стайлзом, плечом к плечу.

— Знаешь, даже если бы ты в ту ночь велел мне не ходить за тобой, я бы всё равно пошёл, — сказал он. — Потому что раз ты уходишь — где же должен быть я?

Стайлз закрыл глаза, склоняясь к Скотту и устраивая голову на его плече. Контакт, похоже, успокаивал его, замедляя сердце до обычного темпа — точно так же, как когда Дерек обхватил его запястье.

— У тебя всегда буду я. Мы всегда будем друг у друга, — заверил Скотт. — Я знаю, что всё вокруг было безумным, но я думал, что мы с тобой выдержали, справились. Я считал, что с тобой всё нормально, потому что каждый раз, когда я спрашивал, ты отвечал, что ты в порядке.

Стайлз не был в абсолютном порядке с тех пор, как умерла мама. Этот ответ въелся в него, поскольку именно так удалось завершить назначенную терапию и заставить отца перестать смотреть на него, точно он вот-вот сломается. Этот ответ он научился давать себе сам тогда, когда следовало вывести себя из панической атаки или когда он возвращался из школы и видел в кухонном мусоре очередную пустую бутылку «Джека Дэниелса», которой не было там накануне.

— Я не в порядке, — тихо сказал Стайлз.

Потому что со дня смерти своей матери он так и не вернулся в норму.


End file.
